


Democratization of Fear

by Fluffy_Snake



Series: Sith Plot Bunnies [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Counter Intelligence, Dark Side vs Light Side (Star Wars), Darth Jadus and oc centric, Echani Culture is made up as I go, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Illegal Activities, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jadus plots, Politics are the true evil in the galaxy, Seduction to the Dark Side, Self Indulgent writing exercise, Sith Lords are possessive creeps, Sith Politics (Star Wars), Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), So I guess I am exploring two things, So are the Jedi, Spy vs. Spy, The Sith are children, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 75,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake
Summary: A self-indulgent excuse to write one of my favorite Sith Lords with a back drop of political machinations, a captured force sensitive, stolen artifacts, and a study on the Dark Side. Now with 50% more plot.
Relationships: Darth Jadus & Original Female Sith Character(s)
Series: Sith Plot Bunnies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071569
Comments: 65
Kudos: 23





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at a Star Wars story for some reason. Mainly focused on an oc and me wanting to write a story on Sith culture. It's set sometime after the Treaty of Coruscant.

Chandra felt as if she had fallen into the icy lake of her home planet. The snowy plains and mountains liable to choke her as she stood in line with her fellows. A group of smugglers and pirates that had found their life at the beck of the Hutt Cartel. She had been the new addition to the crew and had made her own place in the group. She was a good fighter and the nature of her mother's race spoke for itself. Though only a half Echani she still looked too similar for most to know she was a half breed. She could feel something wrong. Very wrong. "Allow me, Captain," a modulated but icy voice broke through the din. 

She stood next to the captain of the ship. Second in line as she saw a man approach. He was tall and broad in black robes. A mask over his head but she could feel his eyes staring at them. The feel of icy tendrils washed over her and she saw Jarel grit his teeth. The Imperial Captain she could see a trickle of sweat go down his face. "O-Of course, Lord Jadus," the Imperial Captain said and saluted. The troopers backed up but their weapons were clearly pointed at them. The twi'lek next to her bared his sharpened teeth but they stayed still. She could feel his presence wrap around everyone and everything. She imagined it like a gundark about to attack. She felt herself shiver and looked at her gloved hands. Black boots entered her vision and she looked up. 

A trickle of knowledge entered her head. Jadus. Darth Jadus. Dark Council. Sphere of Intelligence. Bad. This was very bad. She had had her own briefings on Imperial Intelligence. Her eyes went up to look at his masked head but he was in front of Jarel. "You are the captain of this vessel correct?" The Sith asked with the same monotone modulated voice. She could feel calculating and unfathomable cold. Ice. His head tilted to the side and she felt his eyes on her. She stepped back and a trooper set a hand on her shoulder before pushing her back into line. "And are there Sith relics aboard your ship, Captain?" He asked and focused on the Zabrak. 

Jarel glared and tightened his lips in an effort to not answer. Chandra felt the icy tide swell and tendrils dived into Jarel. She heard his muffled groan as Jadus held up a hand. She could feel the tendrils and picks break through Jarel. "N-No," Jarel grunted out as he fell to his knees. "No Sith relics, my lord." She looked at Jarel and wanted to rush for him. As her body twitched the trooper gripped her shoulder again. Jadus stepped in front of her and she looked up at him. 

"How curious," he whispered and stepped closer. She almost tried to back up but the trooper behind her held her still. His hand wound around her chin and forced her eyes to face his masked visage. She could feel his eyes on her own. She felt her breath mist in the air at the cold. As if she was home and drowning in it. "An untrained Force Sensitive here," he said still in a whisper. "No. Not untrained. Not fully...but untainted by Jedi dogma. Who are you girl?" Jarel and Izento looked at her with wide eyes. The one thing she neglected to tell them.

"Alenya," she said using the cover name that had been drilled into her. She felt the icy tendrils strike into her. The prying and forceful nature making her gasp. He tried to pry into her mind, her thoughts, and her memories. She grit her teeth and pushed back. Her head hurt and she pushed more to force him back. The icy pain slipped from her mind and she almost sagged in relief. His hand was now off her chin but his eyes stared at her. 

"Such raw talent," he replied finally and she could sense a small amount of amusement from him. "Why did the Jedi skip taking you girl. You know do you not? Untained by pacifist teachings but taught how to use it. A defense to shield you...how much till it breaks?" She felt her breaths coming out sharply. She tried to get her bearings and Jadus stepped back before looking at the Imperial Captain. "Kill them, Captain, they are useless to us," he ordered and she felt the weapons prime behind her. She looked at Jarel as fear struck deep. No she would not die so easily. The ship was behind them down in the hangar. They could get out...

She breathed in through her nose and pulled on the training her Father had beat into her skull. How to call on the force. It was sluggish and as she felt a finger on the trigger behind her she pulled at the force. Forced it to help her. Fear for living the only drive she had. She opened her eyes and a shockwave pushed everyone back except for her. Her teams fell to the ground by her. She could hear the Imperials groan were they had flown into the wall. She pulled Jarel to his feet as the force warned her to move. "Go," she hissed. "We need to leave now!" 

As they ran for the door she felt her feet clear off the durasteel platform. She felt icy fingers close around her neck as the Sith stepped closer. He was unbothered by her attack. "Alenya!" Izento called and she scrambled at her throat. She looked at Jarel who grabbed his arm. She begged with her eyes but knew what was happening. The steel cage clamping shut around her. They ran off as she was pulled close to the Sith Lord her feet scrambling in the air. Her vision started to fade as she choked for breath. She was released and her body crashed boneless to the floor. She coughed for air and her knees now screamed in pain. 

"Let them go," the icy voice said as he stepped closer to her. "I have what I want." The Troopers moved and bustled but she looked up at the Sith Lord. Fear was clear in her silver eyes as his meaning became clear. Her? "Yes," he said looking down at her. His masked head tilted in curiosity. "You will do nicely. Sleep." He held up his hand and she could feel his presence crash into her mind. Forcing it to obey. She tried to fight but her struggles were useless. She fell to her stomach as she heard: "Put her in a cell." 

\-----------

She awoke to a throbbing head and shivers as her eyes took in the white cell she was in. A single bed, a toilet, and a door that blocked her view. A camera sat twinkling in the corner but it was built into the wall. No way to knock it loose or destroy it. Her head hurting was her only symptom beside the chilly air of the ship. She could feel the hyperspace jump the ship was in. The thrum as the dreadnought moved through space. Further she could feel the presence of the Sith Lord. A frozen monolith surrounded by those not force sensitive. A few smattering of force sensitives were on the ship but they were specs of dirt compared to the Dark Councilor. 

Her mother was going to kill her for this. Her father as well. The Sith Lord had wondered why she was never trained. Did he know she was more than some smuggler in the Outer Rim? Most likely. The S.I.S would disavow any knowledge of her here. Or her mission. Stuck as a prisoner of the Empire she would be claimed as a maverick. A child that abandoned her family for adventure. She shivered and pushed her back against the wall. Her eyes watched the door as she pulled the ratty blanket around her. She tried to think of defenses or ways to avoid this uncertain fate. 

Her thoughts were cut into as she heard a door open. A Droid stood there before setting down a tray. The smell of food entered her nose. Or what was close enough to food. A nutrient paste most likely. Cheaply made and easy to keep prisoners mostly fed. The door closed quickly and she approached the tray. Nutrient paste and a cup of water. She pulled it back to her cot and ate it slowly. Her stomach was twisted from nerves but she needed her strength. She set the tray by the door as she sat on the bed. She tried to remember her father's teachings. How to clear her mind of all thoughts and emotions. How to focus on what to do. She closed her eyes but no matter what she tried she could not slip into the meditative state needed. Soon time passed. How much she did not know. The tray was grabbed at some point and she was left alone to her thoughts and the ever present icy presence around the ship.

She looked up as the door opened and a man in a black military suit stepped closer to her. Human and with blonde hair combed back. "Stand up," he said and the binders showed in his hand. "If you resist we will drug you." She stood up and realized her jacket was missing. Her gloves as well. All she had on was black pants, black boots, and a simple white tunic. He attached the binders and two troopers joined him. The officer in front with two troopers on either side of her. She shivered as they stepped ever closer to the Sith Lord. 

\----------------

As the girl was carried away he found himself back in his quarters. Reports to be filed and cases to be handed to him for his perusal. Imperial Intelligence was his domain. Every drop of information went to him and it was power. Power of its own nature. He no longer busied himself in the power struggles of his peers. As the Treaty of Coruscant split the galaxy his influence grew. A race of information and counter intelligence had begun. The Republic had never stepped foot in this domain but they were learning. The fledgling Strategic Information Service was an amusing entity. 

Traded one power play for another but this was altogether different. Amusing in a way. Now his thoughts turned to the girl. The missing relics and the hunt for the ones who dared. It was fortitutous to come across the girl. The Echani. A force sensitive hidden amongst criminals. Her presence a small flickering candle at first in his presence. The dark side should snuff out any pitiful lights and it did. Then the girl called on the Dark Side. The taste of her fear and desperation. It was...delicious. He had considered letting her go or even just snapping her neck. The force had warned against that action. Important. It had said in regards to the girl. He felt her awaken and grinned at the fear she exuded. The desperation. 

She had lied about her name. That was important. She was going to be useful. He waved his hand and pulled the com to him. "Bring me the girl," he ordered and sat back by the desk. His fingers wound together as he considered and sank into the currents of the Dark Side. Myriad plans appeared into his mind as he caressed over the girl's untrained potential. He looked at the vibroblade on his desk. Echani made and ran his thumb over a glyph on the sheath near the handle. How curious.

\----------

She was escorted into what looked like an office. Dark and foreboding metal that echoed its occupant. She could feel the crushing weight of his presence circling around her. It was...physically painful in a way. As if she had run in the snow or swam in an icy creek. Her skin prickled and her lungs hurt. She was not alone in this feeling as the officer in front her gave a twinge of pain. She had heard stories of what the Sith could do but this paled in comparison. If she needed a reminder he had easily gripped her throat with the force of his will alone. "Lord Jadus," the officer said. "The prisoner you requested." 

Jadus lowered his hands and she felt his eyes on her even through the mask. "Remove her bindings and leave us," he ordered without a glance at the officer. She looked at the officer as he removed her bindings and stepped away without a sound. He followed orders and the door shut with a whoosh leaving her with the Sith Lord. Her eyes went to the blade on his desk as he stood up. He stepped around the desk before approaching her. "What to do with you," he said simply. His voice the same monotone tone that set her on edge. She knew it was not a question she should answer. 

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked when she knew she should not. She wondered exactly what he wanted. She had heard the stories of course. What the Sith would do with force sensitives in their territory. She had read the reports. When the galaxy split all force sensitives in the Empire's territory was theirs. She could feel the Sith Lord's eyes looking her up and down. 

"The sell of Sith relics was probable cause to stop your ship," he responded with the same blank tone of voice. "The fact you are force sensitive is just an intriguing puzzle to break apart." His words made her heart stutter in fear as he said what he wanted to do. "If I wanted to go by procedure I would leave you to one of my agents," he continued as he wrapped his arms behind him. "Enough drugs and force suggestion I would get all your secrets. Or I could give you to the Korriban academy as a slave. All force sensitives belong to my order after all." 

She tightened her hands into fists at the thought of that. Sent to Korriban and forced to play by their rules. Her thoughts went to her mother. She never knew much about the force or the Dark Side but she knew enough. It corrupted you and changed you. Made you into a monster. She would never betray her mother and her people. "Such childlike views," he whispered as he stepped closer. "I have already decided on your fate child. You will be my apprentice." 

Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself choking out the one word she never expected to say aloud. "W-What?" She asked him. She thought for sure she had misheard or it was wrong. Her father...he had taught her that the Sith were evil. She had witnessed the destruction they wrought among the Galaxy. The innocent lives lost and her parents struggles in the war. She felt him in her head more than ever now. The painfully invasive presence that sliced like a knife. She tried to push and in her memories was pulled the image of her father. Dressed in the robes of a Jedi. His lessons for her as a child. The floating toys as a child.

"Ah I see now," he said as he pulled none to gently from her mind. She was on her knees and gripping her throbbing head. "A Jedi for a father," he added and tilted his head. "That explains your connection to the force and why you were never trained. Now...swear yourself to me." She looked up at him with wide eyes as her body shook. A mix of pain and fear but within was a small kernel of defiance. She steeled her spine. 

"Never," she hissed and could feel his amusement. It was a terrifying feeling. A breath was released from his mask as he sighed. She tensed as he rolled his shoulders. 

"Defiance," he said and stepped closer to her kneeling form. "Foolish. But I have missed this. How long it has been since I have had the time or inclination to break someone's will." She froze as his hand reached for her and bolts of purple energy came for her. The crackle of electricity all she heard.


	2. Lesson of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadus educates his future pupil in the first principle of the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture, psychological manipulation, and no small amount of horrible uses with the force. I enjoyed this chapter way too much.

The crackle of electricity faded and she curled half way into a ball. Her limbs shook without her control and all she felt was pain. Bone deep pain. The likes of which she had never felt before. The blaster shot or the attack by the Gundark never came close to this amount of pain. Her eyes cracked open as she heard his boot step close to her face. "This technique is varied in its uses," his monotone voice simply stated. "Force Lightning, or Sith Lightning, is a skill many Sith Lords learn. The power can be changed at a whim. To be lethal or just painful. An adequate form of torture." She shivered from the feel of sweat and the cold durasteel under her. "It is also widely believed that unless subjected to it a Sith could never call on it."

She could not find it in her to talk. Her throat raw from the screams she had released prior to this. Why was he telling her this? What was the point of it all? "You will understand in time, my apprentice," he said reading her thoughts. "This is your first lesson. A lesson in futility and understanding. A lesson of pain." She looked up at him. The towering figure who could rip her thoughts from her head and subject her to pain. She could feel the swell of energy and her eyes screwed shut at the sound of electricity. 

A scream welled from her as she convulsed on the ground. White hot pain and she tried to focus. Focus on anything but the pain ripping through her body. Like the Gundark that had sliced her back open. She never begged for him to stop. Mainly from pride and her own training. Paltry though it was in the face of this. She would not give in that way. Not now. She collapsed to her stomach as the sound faded. The cold durasteel almost pleasant to her shaking body. "The Strategic Information Service," his voice cut through the pain and had followed the memory to its source. "Trained you well. Resisting torture is important for a spy. My own operatives are trained as well. Though if there is one thing you know. Everyone breaks eventually."

She pushed as much as she could against the memory to push it back. To bury it from his grasping reach. She paid attention to his voice. Cleaved to it as a part of her recognized that as he talked her pain lessened. "I could torture you continuously," he lectured her and crouched down by her. The force used to make her look at him. "Until you beg me to stop. Until you weep at my feet in subjugation. It is a tactic some of my fellows use. But...it is woefully ill-equipped to cultivate the correct answers. There is a clarity to the mind after subjected to pain. A willingness for your subconscious mind to understand and accept my words." He tilted his head and his fingers gripped her chin. Forcing her to arc her back in more pain. "It is but simple psychology," he added as an after thought. "You will eventually accept this. Even wish for it." 

He dropped her chin and she barely caught herself from her face hitting the floor. She did not move but she thought about it. He was right. She knew he was. The use of physical torture mixed with psychological manipulation was effective. The willingness to abide by your captors wishes just for a less amount of pain. She knew it. She was trained to resist it but there was a difference between training and the real thing. "Swear yourself to me," he demanded and she could accept this. Accept his demand for training to make the pain stop. Her answer was but a glare as her throat ached. 

She could feel his amusement as the crackle of electricity filled the air and she whimpered as the bolts dived into her. Ripping and tearing against her nerves. She convulsed again as her body was wracked with pain. She was lost into the crackle of electricity and the white hot flash of pain. Her mind and body begged for her to give in. To make this stop but she latched onto the thought of her parents. Her siblings. Even her friends. Anything to resist this. As the crackle of electricity faded she could feel another presence in the room. Just an echo of the power of the man torturing her. She saw yellow eyes glance at her but he bowed to the Dark Councilor. "I had given the order to not be interrupted," Jadus's voice snapped like a cracking glacier. 

"My apologies, Lord Jadus," the man said with a high nasally voice. "Lord Marr has requested that you make contact as soon as we come to Dromund Kaas. He commanded me to report it as soon as possible." She coughed and gripped her painful chest as she shivered from the pain. The cold durasteel was both nice and terrible to her sweating body. She felt the new Sith look at her and could feel the sharp spike of amusement from him. "A force sensitive," he added as he looked at her. "Is she..." 

"Begone," Jadus ordered as he rubbed his hands together. "I have work to do." His dismissal clear even to her. She glared at the new Sith Lord who bowed low to Darth Jadus before leaving. He spared her one last vicious smile before the door closed. She felt the flash of anger before she could stop it. Like a wounded animal mocked in a cage. A part of her, a not so secret part, wanted to hurt and strike back. She felt ghostly fingers pet over her and approval from the man in front of her. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion," he added and his hands rested behind his back. "Pain, fear, anger, hate, and passion. These are emotions of the Dark Side." 

She shivered and looked to the floor away from him. Her body would not respond to her desire to move. To not be in such a vulnerable position but her body refused. She tried not to focus on his voice or his 'lessons'. Her thoughts turning to her father. 'There is no emotion, there is peace.' She felt a stab of pain as Jadus ripped through her trying to protect herself. The feelings faded and were replaced by pain. A strangled scream left her. "The Light will not save you," he said and she could taste but a hint of annoyance from him. "What is not of the Dark Side will be tainted or destroyed." 

Her hand tightened into a fist on the black floor and she shivered. She wondered how long she had been here. How far from home she was. A trick of the pain to make time drag on. "You wonder where we are," he stated simply. "Far from Republic space or your friends. Once the Dominator finishes refueling at the fleet we will make our way to the capital." She swallowed noticeably at that. So far from her home in the core. From her parents. "By the time your family and superiors know of your capture it will be too late," he added with no emotion. "You will already be mine." 

Silence descended between them. Her breathing sounded harsh to her own ears as she laid on the ground at his feet. The mixture of cold and sweat made her feel sick. She wondered why the pain had not continued. She hated herself for thinking it as her mind was bare to his probing. She was surrounded by the feel of him in her head and his presence choked her. Drowned her and compounded her own rising tide of helplessness. "Pain is a lesson not to feed my own enjoyment," he said and she felt him move. She heard a blade be drawn from a sheath. Her blade. "An Echani Vibrosword. You are trained in it yes?" She never answered and her silver eyes looked at her blade. Her fingers itched to hold it and use it. To kill him. "Answer me!" He hissed sharp and authoritative. 

"Y-Yes," she whispered her voice now rough and raspy. "My family taught me to fight." She refused to call him any term of respect. He stepped closer with the blade in his hands. A black covered finger ran down the blade. She watched him warily and her defiance started to grow again. The urge to resist was strong. To fight till the very end. Her body shuddered in pain and she stiffled a groan as her arms wrapped around her chest. 

"Cortosis weave," he said and she could hear the vibrations in the metal as he turned it on. He moved it in his hands. "Pain helps you focus. Like a weaponsmith hammering at metal. Too much and you are liable to break it or damage it in the process. I plan to forge you into a beautiful weapon." He crouched down and moved the blade in front of her eyes. She could see herself reflected in its sheen. Her silver eyes wide with pain and exhaustion. Fear as well. "The Echani train in combat from a young age is that not so?" He asked as he stood up. Her blade's hum ended as he sheathed the sword. "Combat is a way of life." 

"It is an art form," she whispered as she looked at the floor. "A way to communicate. We are not...hungry for war like the Mandalorians." She was defensive and scathing in her defense of her culture's martial art. It was more than combat. It was dance, communication, celebration, and a way to support each other. Nothing so destructive like the Mandalorians or the Sith. It was a way of life and nothing so crass as a thirst for violence. She jumped as her blade was placed on his desk with a sharp thud. Her eyes looking up at him as adrenaline made her breaths come out sharply. 

"Conflict, war, destruction," he said as he stepped closer to her. His fingers tightening into fists then loosening. "All tools to be used. That..is a lesson for later. Once you kneel and swear to me I will break your childlike preconceptions. For now...I will break your will." She could feel the smile in his words though his mask blocked all emotion. His voice was self contained and emotionless. She looked at him as his fingers twitched. The crackle of electricity resounded in her skull. A scream left her and then darkness prevailed. Her body passing out from the pain. 

\---------

Darth Jadus stared down at the girl and her trembling body. Even unconscious her mind, body, and presence broadcasted pain. He was pleased to see it and feel it. Fear and pain were adequate tools to be used. He could always use the threat of her family or friends but that was an...easy trick. The ways ones could fall to the Dark Side was myriad. A lust for power, a desire to protect or possess, the loss of bonds, or through torture to name a few. If she had been a Jedi, instead of some half-trained youngling, he would give her to Marr. 

Marr quite enjoyed breaking Jedi. No...instead she was an agent of the Strategic Information Service. A pawn in a game of intelligence and counter intelligence. She protected the memories of her mission from his prying. Even through his lessons. He pulled the com to his hand with but a thought. The Dominator would soon depart for Dromund Kaas. He would have the girl kneel to him before then. Before Marr tried to take her from him. The politics of the Dark Council bored him. The same backstabbing and foolish Sith falling prey to emotions as the Emperor removed himself. "Bring me a medic," he ordered and sat by his desk. His eyes on the girl unconscious on the floor. Even unconscious her mind was protected by her latent force potential. 

But as a weapon he could use. A willing tool to slice against the Strategic Information Service. The betrayal and severing of bonds. The echoes of her struggles as the Dark Side claimed her. Her destiny was with him and he would break and reforge her into his perfect tool. Better than his daughter who was such a disappointment. His thoughts were paused as a medic appeared in his office. The human shaking from the feel of his aura. He had no reason to contain his strength. "Check the girl," he ordered with a point. "Then wake her up. I am not done." The medic bowed and scuttled to the girl. Her hands fisted and the force swelled under her skin.

\---------

She came too suddenly with a rush of sensation. Her body's own screams of pain. Threats on the outside. Her eyes snapped open and instinct moved her. Her hand raised and she heard choking. As her eyes opened she saw a man dressed in white. The insignia of a medical officer on his clothes as he scrambled at his throat with a choking rasp. She let go of the force as she understood it was her. She had attacked him out of fear. Her mind screaming at her that it was not safe. She scooted backwards as the medic coughed into the floor as he could breathe again. "Leave us," a cold voice came from her left. 

The medic stood up and bowed before he all but ran from the office. She shivered and looked up at the Dark Councilor as the door shut behind the medic. She felt his fear and pain as clearly as her own. "How quickly you strike out," Jadus stated in approval. She could feel that from where she sat. Even consumed by her tremoring body and her confused mind. "You enjoy it do you not?" He asked her. "The feel of those in pain. The feel of fear...to strike out at those weaker than you. To make them suffer as you have. The lesson of pain. Do you understand now?" She looked up at him and tried to refuse it. Tried to deny what he had said. Though she felt it. 

A dark satisfaction at how she had hurt someone. At how she could strike back. That she had the power to do it. Power...? No she had never cared about power before. "Your father did you a disservice," the insidious emotionless voice cut through her thoughts. "You never admitted it, even to yourself, but you always desired power. You desired to be trained to use your talents. Swear yourself to me." It was not a question. It was a demand for submission and she looked at him from her spot on the floor. Her refusal took longer to come to her mouth as her mind was a flurry of thoughts and denials. 

She felt the dreadnought hum under her as it jumped into hyperspace. The final jump to Dromund Kaas. She was now stuck. Truly and completely as the ship led them to the Imperial capital. Her realization and emotions must have been broadcasted to the Sith Lord standing over her. "There is no escape," he said and even in this his emotions were contained. "There is no rescue. There is no hope. You are mine." She looked at him as her heart leapt into her throat. It was liable to choke her. "You will kneel to me." 

Her eyes never wavered from her look at him. Her body demanded that she not put herself through the pain again. She felt her mind and will fading and about to be ripped apart. She tried to cling to her family. The thought of seeing them again. Her loyalty to the Republic. Soon she would descend into the belly of the beast. The Sith capital. Fear of the unknown. Of the fights she would need to wage. She felt her emotions fray and twist. Pain, fear, dark satisfaction, and disgust made her feel nauseous. She shivered and looked at the ground from him. An answer. She needed to answer. A refusal? Acceptance? 

No, she was a loyal soldier of the S.I.S. she could not betray them by becoming a Sith Apprentice. Her loyalty needed to be with the Republic. "A Republic that abandons you," his voice whispered. "That sent you to Hutt space on a mission. They knew you were force sensitive and yet they still sent you near the Empire. All but handing you to my clutches. I offer you power, freedom. For what reason do you have to be a slave to a useless Republic?" She flinched at each of his statements. She could not help but feel he was right. Though a part of her tried to defend her handlers. Her mother's government. "Become my Sith Apprentice and I will teach you the truth of the Galaxy." 

She bowed her head and forced her tingling limbs to kneel to him. She felt the force swell around them. The storm of snow and ice that wrapped around them both. She could feel the anticipation as her arm rested on her knee. The words fell from her mouth in instinct alone and no small nudging from the Force. "I swear myself to you and your teachings, Master." She could feel him smile.


	3. Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics never change, even in the Sith Empire.

"Rise, my apprentice," Jadus's voice pierced through her and she stood. Something told her that she must follow his command. Obey. Listen. She looked at Jadus confused as her senses touched something new. Something odd. A thin strand between her and the Sith Lord. As she was descended into icy nothingness she pulled back to herself. Her hands shook and her legs were shaky but she stood in front of him. She said nothing but kept her eyes downcast from his masked face. She wondered what exactly she was doing. Agreeing to this. She shivered and she could feel Jadus's eyes piercing her. Like icy hooks into her flesh. "You will go take a shower and get into the clothes befitting your new status. Do you understand?" He asked her. 

"Yes, Master," she said and bowed her head. Instinct pushing her actions as she was vastly out of depth. She never knew what she was supposed to say or do as a Sith Apprentice. The force answered her and led her actions. Darth Jadus nodded and in three steps made it to his desk. A com in his hands and he whispered an order into it. She focused on standing as she waited for his next command. He set the com down and faced her. She could feel his eyes appraising her and her hands continued to shake. Her body ached. She was surprised she could still stand as it was. 

"Once you are freshened up you will rest," he ordered. "Then once we land you will follow me." She was saved from responding as the door opened. A blonde man in black officer approached. He said nothing but he saluted to the Sith Lord. She recognized him. He was the captain that had captured her, Jarel, and Izento. The Navy Captain. "Captain," Jadus said and moved a hand in her direction. "My new apprentice. I want you to make sure she gets a room and new clothes. Teach and guide her as needed." Unsaid was the command to observe her and make sure she did not try to leave. 

She could try that. To betray her master but the thought made her nauseous. She would need to take command of the ship and jump out of hyperspace. Almost impossible with her shaking body and exhausted state. "As you command, My Lord," the captain said. "My Lord if you will follow me?" She blinked as she realized he was talking about her. Her confusion was palpable but she forced herself to move. The Imperial Captain bowed to Jadus and with a rough movement she did the same. The door shut behind them and the pain started to ease as they moved away from Jadus's office. "I will take you to your new quarters, my lord," he said and his blue eyes looked at her. "And get the robes of a sith as you bathe." 

"Why do you call me that?" She asked speaking her mind. The torture she had experienced had left her not able to contain herself. She followed the Captain in a daze with no chance of finding the way back. Her body ached and the connection she had was...odd. The bond she gained with her Master was...

"All Sith are ranked above non-force sensitives," the captain said breaking through her thoughts. The Captain's blue eyes looked at her from the side as she stood next to him in the elevator. "As the Apprentice of Lord Jadus your rank is above us," he added as the elevator stopped. "Even as an outsider of the Empire." Her silver eyes went to the taller captain with wide eyes. 

"That is..." she started to say and saw the man's lips twitch into a smile. It was small and quickly went back to impassive. He had a sharp chin and high cheek bones. His blonde hair was slicked back and cut short. He reminded her of most military men she had met regardless of allegiance. "What can I expect in the future, Captain?" She asked as she remembered he was to be a guide. 

"Clasil Andralls, My Lord," he said and stopped in front of a room. His gloved hand motioned for the room and she quickly stepped in. It was very empty in a way. A dresser, bed, and com the only thing in the room. The design was in black, greys, and whites. "That door is to the fresher," he said pointing at the door near the back. "My advice...is that you will need to expect derision and outright hatred for being an outsider," the Captain said leaning closer. "Luckily you look mostly human but many will hate you for being not an Imperial born citizen on top of being chosen as Lord Jadus's apprentice." 

"Do you hate me for this, Captain Andralls?" She asked as she looked up at him. Though her readings of the force was suffering as she spent the majority of her focus staying upright. All she could sense from him was dedication to duty and loyalty.

"The dealings of the Sith are not for me to comment on, my lord," he said and nodded. "My loyalty is to Lord Jadus and the Imperial Navy only. But...you must be ready for some of my fellows to hate your very existence and conspire against you. Take a shower and I will get the clothes laid out for you." She nodded and walked towards the fresher. The idea of hot water on sore muscles was an entrancing one. For in a couple hours she would be taken into the capital of the Sith Empire. Her new life had not fully sunk in yet. It quickly was and it was...terrifying.

She quickly stripped out of her dirty clothes. The outfit she wore to travel space as a criminal. It had served its purpose. She flinched at the feel of pain as her tunic dropped. Her body ached and she felt weak. So very weak. Weak enough to submit to the Sith. To become a traitor. Revulsion was a stone in her stomach. As the hot water hit her head she closed her eyes and tried not to think of her family. Her mother chief among them. Her heart gave an uncomfortable yank and she closed it off. Her white hair hung limply down her back and just barely touched the tip of three long scars down her back that started in the center. Those were the only marks on her at that point in time. Soon she was surrounded by the smell of soap as she took to cleaning herself. 

\------

She stepped out of the shower wrapped in a white towel. Captain Andralls stood in the room and laid down a stack of black clothing. "I will wait outside, my lord," he said and soon he was gone. She sighed as she stepped to the clothes. Black trousers, boots, black robes, and gloves. She quickly took to getting dressed in the colors of her enemy. Or was it the colors of her order now? She had submitted to the will of Darth Jadus to become a Sith Apprentice. This was but a prelude to what her life would entail. The calm before the storm. 

She brushed her hair with the cosmetics she found and considered. "I am decent, Captain," she called out softly and the door opened. Her guide came in with barely any noise from his boots. She looked at the wide sleeves of the outer robe curiously as the black clothes rested heavy on her skin. They were warm and comfortable but...

"We have a couple hours till we reach Dromund Kaas," he said with a slight smile. If he saw her conflicted thoughts he said nothing. She thanked him internally for that. She felt like an animal licking its wounds in this regard. Her mind awake and flittering between many different scenarios. Her hands still shook without her conscious control. "If you would like to rest I can come and take you to Lord Jadus when we come out of Hyperspace," he added and while it was a question it felt like a demand. She nodded and smiled slightly at him. A twitch of the lips more than an actual smile. 

He saluted and she looked at the bed. Before she toed off the boots and the outer robe. She collapsed on the bed that sunk in like a cloud. Though her thoughts were twisted and twining in on themselves her breaths evened into a fitful sleep. Dreams, visions, and nightmares plaguing her. She jumped awake the moment she felt the ship go out of hyperspace. Her mouth dry and her heart busting against her ribs wildly. She shuddered and stared at the roof as the visions made themselves known. Shadows and darkness all around her. The feel of beasts snapping against her. Her mother's face. 

With a grunt she sat up and grit her teeth at the pain radiating from her chest. She tightened her hands into fists and could feel her nails piercing her skin. Forcing herself to move and stay conscious. She had to join Darth Jadus....her master. Her orders were clear. She had just finished putting her boots on when a knock was heard. "Come in, Captain," she called as she picked up the outer robe. He saluted as she put the robe on. She left the hood down for now and smoothed out her hair. "We should get to...my master," she said and barely held back her flinch. 

The Captain nodded and she followed him in silence. She paid more attention now to what hallways she was going down before finding her way to the elevator. Making the effort to join her Master. The monolith of an icy fortress that was her new master. She licked her suddenly dry lips before forcing her feet to move towards his office. She could feel it the moment she stepped into her Master's aura. The diving icy hooks and her breath misted in the air. Her eyes went to the Captain whose spine tensed. She could feel the pain he had expertly well. How powerful must he be that force blind people could feel his aura? She shivered as she realized her master must be supremely powerful. "Thank you Captain," Jadus's voice broke through her thoughts. "Return to your duties." 

The Captain bowed and she looked up at Jadus as he smoothly stood. He walked around the desk before stepping close to her. "You will stand three steps behind me at all times," he said. "You will speak only when spoken to and with utmost respect. Do you understand, my apprentice?" She wondered as he made his commands what exactly she was going into. Her eyes went to her vibroblade but she made no move towards it or any word about it. 

"Yes, Master," she said and nodded her head. Jadus nodded his head once and walked towards the door. She fell in step behind him. Three steps behind. She released another breath and her stomach was cold. She could feel the planet that they were in orbit of. The rain and lightning. The swirling miasma of...something. Dark, cold, but...beautiful in its animalistic fury. "Is that...?" She whispered. 

She felt his eyes land on her pinning her in place. "You are expertly skilled in sensing things," he told her in cold certainty. "An uncanny perception that had served you well in your job. To sense emotions and the ebb and flow of the force. Now it shall serve me." He went quiet and so did she as she followed her Master. They entered the Hangar Bay and she saw many different personnel walking around. Shuttles ready to carry everyone to the surface. The Sith she had seen in his office spared her glance but quickly looked away as his eyes caught Darth Jadus. 

The politics and levels of the Sith were lost on her except for a basic level. No other Sith Lord joined them in the shuttle. She looked confused at where to sit and Jadus pointed across from him. She quickly moved to obey. The social requirements of the Sith were confusing to her. As if she was dropped into a different alien culture. 

\------

The Shuttle landed on the platform with a shaking thud. She could hear the rain hit the shuttle and as Jadus stood so to did she. She pulled the hood up over her hair as the gangplank opened to show the jungle world of the Sith. Shadows, rain, lightning, and clouds all she could see. The green jungle was also surprising but she stepped off with Darth Jadus. Her silver eyes catching the jutting spires and spikes. The black and red flag caught her eyes as a bolt of lightning hit a spire. The energy absorbed from the sky. It took her only a couple second to realize that they siphoned energy from the storms. 

Darth Jadus moved and she moved with him. To be his ghost and she followed. Those that noticed him moved out of his way and bowed. She saw a few curious looks but no one approached. The fear and respect the others had was interesting. She could feel the darkness echoing all around. Like a feed back loop. She looked at the back of her master as he led her to the center that seemed to be the headquarters of the Sith. She pulled her senses inward to focus only on herself. The feel of everything was quickly exhausting her. No one stopped him and no one interrupted his journey into the bowels of the Sith Headquarters. 

She followed him into a room filled with Twelve red chairs. The room was massive and open. She was in the headquarters of the Sith. The chamber of the Dark Council. All the chairs were empty except for one. A man in red armor and spikes sat in a chair with a datapad in one hand. He set the pad down at their approach and a nod went to Jadus. He outright dismissed her but she could feel his glance at her and a prickle of curiosity. She was pushed back and cringed at a sharp stab of pain. "So this is what drew your attention, Lord Jadus?" A metallic and dry voice came from the Sith Lord in front of them. "Is she for me?" 

"She is mine, Lord Marr," Jadus stated simply as his hand waved in dismissal. "I have already broken her will to accept me as her master." Marr paused and his eyes went to her fully. The silence that descended almost made her move about nervously. She held her spot but seemed to lean closer to Jadus. 

"Master?" He asked and looked at Jadus sharply. "And what is so impressive about this girl, this child, that you choose her instead of acolytes and Imperial born citizens?" Marr's voice sounded irritated and biting but she dared not comment. She made no reaction but a tensing of her hands. This was to be expected. The Captain had said so but now...now her fate rested on the thin silvery strand tying her and her master together. He could abandon her to the Imperials. Either Darth Marr or Imperial Intelligence. 

"The ability to control every aspect of her training," Jadus stated coldly. "To strip down everything she believes in and corrupt her to my specifications. Imperials are too arrogant and the acolytes are already taught bad habits." Her eyes went to her Master's back as she swallowed her now dry mouth at her future. She was exhausted but watching this with curious eyes. The politics of the Sith. Something that regular Republic citizens would have never seen. "Is that all or do you still wish to question me?" Jadus asked and she felt irritation from him. She flinched lightly but said nothing. 

"Who are you child?" Marr said and his focus was fully on her. She froze and for a split second she was afraid. She steeled herself and bowed to the Sith Lord. "Your name and planet of origin," Marr ordered with a sharp bite to his tone. 

"Chandra Kshatriya," she said in answer. "My Lord, I was born on Eshan." Marr looked at her for a couple more second though it felt like it dragged on for minutes. While her master felt like icy hooks driving through her nerves, choking her. Marr felt as if she was out in the rain. A mirror to the jungle outside almost. A circle of ferocity and blood. The crackle of electricity. She said nothing else and did not dare to meet his eyes, hidden by a mask or not. 

"And how's your mission to track down the sale of Sith Artifacts?" Marr asked her master. His attention leaving her fully with but a scoff and a waved hand of disinterest. Darth Marr was not showing outright hatred or disgust in her which was better than actively trying to kill her. "Darth Arctis is quite irritated about such a thing," Marr added and she could feel a small murmer of amusement at that. This was also the second or third time she had heard that. Missing Sith Relics. 

"I will deal with Lord Arctis soon," Jadus said as his hand wrapped behind his back. His hands gripping each other in a way to relax. "For now I have some other business to take care of. I shall take my leave." She bowed to Marr jerkily and moved to follow her Master. Marr scoffed but nodded his head to her Master. He ignored her presence again and she followed her Master's wide steps as they left the headquarters of the Sith. Her mind swimming with the sights, sounds, and knowledge of her new future home. All she knew was...no matter the place or situation politics seemed to never change. Her silver eyes went to her Master's back as they walked out of the headquarters. Her eyes drawn to the city below. 

Lightning struck another spire and she jumped at the sound.


	4. Traitor, Betrayal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandra learns, Jadus teaches, and the Sith react in disgust to the choice. Keeper tries to protect and Zhorrid reeks of jealousy.

Chandra looked at the room she was now stuck in. The command to rest resounding around her skull as her chalk pale fingers twitched. The black robes around her suddenly heavy as if everything caught up to her. The betrayal of the Republic, her father, and, most importantly, her mother. The slim silvery strand of ice her only connection as the darkness closed in. Whispering and clouding her. She dropped the overrobe before sitting on the simple bed. Her boots quickly removed so she could lay on this bed. It was a lot more relaxing than the cot she had on Jarel's ship. Her thoughts went to the two person crew she had joined. She laid back as she tried to not focus on anything that had happened the last couple of hours. 

While her mind would not stop her body demanded sleep and all too quickly she was pulled under. Her body relaxing and trying to heal itself from the damage that had happened from the torture. 

\----------

Chandra ran with a smile through the icy plains of her home. Her mother standing off to the side as she ran with her little sister. Both of them matching the ice and snow of the planet. A smile and a laugh leaving her as her sister threw the ball of snow at her. She could feel it and barely dodged it but it covered her white hair. "Chandra!" Her sister squealed in excitement. "You look like a snow spirit now!" 

A grin split her face before her gloved hands picked up her own chunk of snow. It smothered her sister's face with sputtering gasps. "What's wrong Achira?" She said with a grin. "Scared of the snow spirit gonna get you?" She held up her white jacket and growled before being tackled by her sister. Her mother's laugh tinkled like the sound of a flute as they both ended up covered in snow. They tumbled in the cold but laughed over their chattering teeth

"Calm down my little snow spirits," her mother, Celama, called with a gentle smile. Chandra looked behind her as she felt someone approach. Knowing them before the crunch of snow reached their ears. The leatheris armor obvious to their status as her mother's personal guard. It was also her stepfather, Ravius, and the father of Achira. Her mother followed her daughter's look to meet the silver eyes of her husband. "What is it Rav?" She asked. 

"Jedi Master Ziokesh Symfiel is here," he stated and his eyes met her own. She brushed off her snowy clothes in confusion. Her eyes meeting her mother. Who was that? 

\--------- 

She jolted awake with sweat on her brow and the strain of her muscles as she tried to remember the last couple days. She almost felt she was home and surrounded by her mother and sisters again. Her heart hurt as she heard a crash of electricity outside. The coldness of the outside infected the warmth in her chest and destroyed it. Traitor. Betrayer. Coward. She shook her head and could hear a knock come to her door. Sharp. 

She quickly stood up and got her boots on. The cloak going on just as quickly as she opened the door. A man stood there dressed in Imperial officer's trousers but the suit of what she guessed was Imperial Intelligence. "Lord Jadus requires your presence, my lord," he said and she noticed cybernetics up his neck and around his eyes. His presence was emotionless and all she could feel was a dedication to the job. Slavish loyalty to her master. She followed him through the winding hallways of the building she had found herself in. The headquarters of Imperial Intelligence. 

As they got in the lift she said nothing. Neither did her guide. He never glanced at her and she would not press it. Captain Andralls had told her she should expect a mix of hatred, distaste, and outright derision at her status as outsider. The anti-alien sentiment was well known to the Republic. It was why any of their spies would be human. Though if the S.I.S. had spies she did not know. It was need to know and she was....the door opened with a noise. She walked into the room of computers and ambling people. Her master stood next to an older man in a grey suit. Everyone was forcing themselves to work even with the hooks flaying their skin. She could feel the pressure all around them and so could they. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord," the Imperial accented man clipped. Respectful but she could feel his irritation at the Sith in his domain. 

"Apprentice, this is the Keeper of Imperial Intelligence," Darth Jadus said and motioned a hand to the man. "Keeper, I need a file made for her for Imperial citizenship. You will do so. Chandra, you will do what they say then you will come find me. I have a meeting that demands my attention." With their dual bows to Jadus he swept out of the building. She felt the hooks leave and felt herself relax. Everyone in the building all breathed a sigh of relief. A man on a screen pat at his head with a handkerchief before lowering from her eyes. Her eyes met the blue of the Keeper. 

\------------

Darth Jadus was annoyed with the political situation he found himself embroiled in. The job of collecting Sith Artifacts that led to him dealing with Darth Arctis. He had more important things to do than pander to the old man in charge of Sith Knowledge. The breaking, corrupting, and training of the girl that swore herself to him. The raw talent. He stood in his office as countless reports came and went. Tracking and cataloging all sales of Sith Artifacts. He had considered the Hutt Cartel being to blame as they effectively stayed neutral but willing to do business. 

Greed was an easy trait to keep track, and manipulate, as needed. The man in the black and red robes entered. His red skin shining in the light as the tendrils of his beard twisted together. His red hair had turned gray with age and Jadus knew he would be replaced at some point. The backstabbing politics of the Sith. Another foolish display of hypocrisy and misdirected passion. Useful in its own regard. "Lord Jadus," Arctis greeted his voice like crunching glass. He greeted him in return as they watched each other. "How goes the hunt for the artifacts?" He asked and Jadus held out a datapad. 

"I am entertaining the thought it is an internal job," Jadus responded in cold certainty. For he was. The Hutts were greedy and the Republic was inept. This conspiracy showed a level of finesse that only a Sith could produce. Or a specialized outfit of criminals. He saw Arctis sneer and his red eyes flash in disregard to that statement. 

"You accuse my people of it?" He grumbled out with gritted sharp teeth. A pathetic display. Children playing with toys and no true understanding of the Dark Side. Of the power needed and offered by the Force. Instead they show foolish displays. "You dare!" Arctis growled and his aura snapped like a Tuk'ata. Jadus made no reaction. No fear, disgust, or anger. 

"I accuse no one," he stated coldly. "I state a fact and tell you what I have found. Do what you will with it." Darth Arctis's aura retreated but still was accusatory. Angry. Self-righteous fool. Always so blinded by passions, power, and politics. 

"But you have enough time to pick up some alien girl to train?" Arctis accused him. His disregard and disgust towards the girl obvious. Even half-human she was still considered worthless. No one understood true talent as he did when he stared at her. Her talent for sensing the ebb and flow of the force. "I wonder where your considerations lie, Lord Jadus," the Sith Lord added dryly. 

"As a Dark Council member I am beyond reproach," he stated not rising to the bait. "Even from you. The girl is mine to do with as I wish. Now I shall leave you to audit your own forces. I cannot do everything for you." He could not help that last stab against the old Sith Lord's pride. Hopefully, his successor would prove less annoying than this fool. Darth Arctis glared but left in a swirl of robes. He had more enjoyable things to see too. The corruption of the girl torn between her bonds with her family and the one with him. He looked forward to her fall more than his own daughter's desolation. 

\-----------

"My Lord please follow me," he said simply. "A medical scan is required as well as recording important information." He was lying but she nodded in answer. She felt a complex mass of emotions from the elder man. Dedication to duty, loyalty to the Empire, and a hatred of the Sith. She left to the trickle of whispers in her ears but again said nothing to the older man. His blue eyes peeked at her as they made their way to the medical center for the agents. "Doctor Allyah?" He called and she was surprised to see a twi'lek approach them. Her red skin and lekku an odd sight in the human dominated Empire. 

"Ah Lord Jadus's new apprentice," her voice said and she knew the accent. Outer rim. Hutt Space. Twi'lek were the most obvious slaves for the Hutts. She knew the Empire dealt in slaves too. "Your appearance has sent everyone into a tizzy you know that?" The Twi'lek asked with a freedom of speech that surprised her. "Never expected the Sith to gossip about such a thing but when a Dark Council member takes an apprentice everyone takes notice." Chandra felt herself flinch at the thought and felt a hand on her shoulder. The Keeper met her eyes and she felt sympathy from him. No. Pity. 

He knew she had not willingly chose this. She glared slightly at him and he lowered his head in a nod. His head bowing in apology. "We need a med scan for her for the profile," Keeper ordered with a slight smile. The Twi'lek nodded and pat the bed. She looked at them both before agreeing to their commands. The offer of...medical care. She could feel the subterfuge as they tiptoed and twisted her master's orders. He had never exactly stated she could not. She wondered why the two cared? She lowered the outer robe before looking at the Twi'lek. "Name?" Keeper asked as he pulled a datapad out. 

"Chandra Kshatriya," she said as the doctor scanned her. She watched the beeps and the female's face. A slave brand over her wrist. No one wanted to mark the face in the Outer Rim. To the Hutts it ruined the value of their slaves. She could not find in her to ask. To understand what drove this Twi'lek to work for the Empire. Or if she even had a choice.

"Physically fine," she said with a sigh and her lekku twitched. She was angry. "Slight nerve damage from an over extended time under force lightning. The shaking in your limbs should go away soon. I can offer some medicine to help cover up the pain but that is all. You should be in a bacta tank but... " She nodded but said nothing as her hands gripped themselves. She was tired of the feel of pity in the two. Understanding as well. "I would advise rest until your body heals," Doctor Allyah said. "But...you know how Sith are. Let me get some blood for your profile." 

"Planet of Origin? Eshan," Keeper said but his blue eyes met her. "Parents?" She swallowed as the needle pierced her arm but answered either way.

"Celama Kshatriya, Senator of Eshan," she answered in a whisper. The pain in her heart feeling like the needle. "Jedi Master Ziokesh Symfiel." Keeper lowered his datapad with a quirked eyebrow. A whispered word ("Curious") then he went back to the profile. 

"Job in the Republic?" He asked and she released a shuddering breath. Traitor. The force, or perhaps her mind, accused. Her mother's government. Her training as an operative. She opened her eyes to the Keeper. Who showed no response to her emotional turmoil. She appreciated that. 

"Agent of the Strategic Information Service," she said as she swallowed down her rising nausea. Keeper met her eyes again but he said nothing. He dug no further into that before nodding. "Is that all?" She asked in an attempt to inject aloofness to her tone. She felt raw and off balance. 

\-----------

"You need to clear your mind," the brown haired man said in the warm room of the Kshatriya compound. He was an odd look in the icy mountainous region of Eshan and the female dominated figures. Surrounded by ice and snow except for the planet Thrysus and Bengali which were desert planets closer to the sun. They looked different from the Echani she knew. Dark Skin and hair but the same silver eyes and use of combat. Every year they would all meet on Eshan for a celebration. A sharing of culture. "Breathe in your nose," he said with a wide smile. "Swallow it and then breathe out your mouth." 

"Is this...like learning the martial art?" She met the man's green eyes as he tugged on a beard. He was dressed in the robes of a Jedi. Jedi Master Ziokesh Symfiel. He had also revealed to be her dad. "Is that why you are teaching me?" she asked looking at him. 

"You inherited my force sensitivity," he said with a sigh. "I am not here to take you from your mother. Your mother is your dominant caretaker. I am just here to teach you control. The force is strong in you. Very strong. As you learn to control it you will not hurt anyone." She flinched slightly at the memories of the day before. As she threw her stepfather back with the force. Achira had been crying from a mistimed punch and she couldn't stop herself. "It's alright, Chandra," he whispered touching her cheek. Gentle. Loving. Warm. "You protected your sister but much like the martial art you need to learn control." 

She nodded and bit back tears as she focused. Released a shaky breath and breathed in. Through her nose and swallow. Out through her mouth. The force swelled and she felt her dad's energy entwine with her own. "There is no emotion," he whispered. "There is peace." She smiled at the feel of a connection between them. Warm sun on the season of Thrysus. The feel of warm, spicy tea. A hug. She smiled at the feel as the ball between them floated.

\-------------

She walked into the room that held her master. Her memory pushed down and buried deep. The icy hooks again spearing her flesh. Flaying her skin and prickling her nerves. Her hand shook as she bowed to him. He tapped on a datapad for a full minute before setting it down. Her blade still rested on his desk. Her mother's vibrosword. Her eyes went to it and she felt him appraise her. "You miss your mother," he stated in absolute fact. She knew better than to lie and disobey. Or attempt subterfuge. Her emotions felt raw with the pain. "Good," he said as he stood. His smooth stance odd with how broad he was. "You are learning." 

"Yes, Master," she said with no small urging from the force. Respect. Obey. The slim silvery strand was winding around her throat. She kept her eyes lowered as he stepped closer. She felt...afraid. She could not stop the prevalent shake in her limbs while in his shadow.

"Very good," he stated it as cold as his aura. "Sentiment. Bonds. They are worthless to a Sith. One day you will sever it for me. The most important show of loyalty to the Dark Side is the severance of such a thing." Silence descended. Lightning struck outside. A flow of ice settled across the bond around her throat. She shivered but watched him with rapt attention. "Tell me, my dear apprentice," he ordered. "If I gave the command to kill a bond. Who would you pick? Your mother? Your father? Those smuggler friends of yours?" 

The question felt as if she was punched in the gut. A cool sweat worked its why down her spine as her heart yanked and her mind recoiled at the thought. "I do...not know, Master," she whispered honestly for she did not. The severance of a bond? He said without words that every Sith was commanded to do it or perhaps willingly killed someone close. But how could she...? 

"We will revist it in time," he said and allowed the subject to drop. Her mind settled though now she felt the sweat on her hands. "First is the lesson I shall give you." He turned his back and pulled a datapad. He handed it out for her. "You will learn the Sith Code," he added as her shaking fingers took it. "You will learn the Sith Language. As your body heals you will learn it. After...we will do more practical exercises." She nodded and set the datapad into a pocket of the robe. 

"As you command, Master," she whispered and he nodded his head. He was pleased. She could feel it even through the swirling ice storm that was his power. A circle of darkness. Then she felt something different. Something else approached. A small presence of madness and bloodlust. Her eyes went to the door as a woman approached. Long black hair and blue eyes. She sneered at her and the scars up her cheeks twisted the appearance. She lowered her eyes and followed her Master's cues. 

"So the rumors are for once truthful," her voice snapped. Angry and full of madness. "You took another apprentice." She felt those blue eyes land on her and try to pierce her apart. Trying to understand what worth she was in this. She felt disgust from the woman in front of her but she was not as strong as her master. Not even close. "Some alien...outsider," she muttered petulantly and Chandra blinked in surprise. Was that...jealousy?

"Who I take as an apprentice is no concern of yours, Darth Zhorrid," Jadus said with a dismissive wave. "I have neither the time nor care to pay attention to your petty jealousy. You will not interfere with her training, daughter." Chandra flinched at the crackle of electricity and the coiling bands of purple that brought the woman down with a shout. Chandra backed up and bowed her head not daring to say anything as annoyance welled from her cold hearted master. Daughter? This was his daughter? "Am I understood?" He asked and the girl on her knees sneered. A twitch working through her body. Her master's fingers twitched as the arc of electricity went through his fingers.

"Yes," she bit out filled with vitriol. "Master." Her blue eyes met her and she could feel the anger. The hatred from her. The outright...desire to spill her blood. She expected herself to feel fear but she felt...nothing. She looked away from the girl on her knees in dismissive disregard. Her emotions muted and uncaring of this. Though an undercurrent of enjoyment struck her to see a girl so obviously hating her suffering. Darth Jadus waved a hand in dismissal and the girl with the wounded pride left. Her signature snarling and snapping like a wild beast. She could not...see the resemblance between them. One was self controlled ice and the other a mad beast. 

She felt Jadus smile and could feel the icy fingers on her shoulder. The bond thrummed in a pleasant tingle around her throat. "My daughter," he whispered. "Will not actively try to kill you but I would not put it past her to try anyways. But...as an outsider raised above Imperial nobles most will attempt your death. As you survive. As you grow...you will appreciate the strength such opposition gives you." She watched him and bowed her head. She felt...empty. "You will study the Sith Code," he said in an order. "Call a droid for food when you need it. Tomorrow you will recite the Sith Code to me and we will discuss it. You are dismissed." 

\---------

Keeper looked at the file he had now created with a sigh. Two different ones and the one that was taken from the Republic. The spy there easily sending the profile they had on the girl. An agent of the Strategic Information Service and sent on some mission to Hutt space. What it was he had no idea on. He felt the pain down his spine as the door opened. The strong footsteps obvious along with the sweeping cold. The feel as if phantom fingers gripped your heart and twisted. "The daughter of a Senator," the cold voice of his superior entered his ears. 

"Yes, my lord," he said and looked at the Imperial data he had made. Her own acceptance into Imperial society. "If the Republic knows we have the child of a Senator it could heat up the war more," he advised and he heard a hum from the Sith Lord. He did not dare interrupt the Sith Lord as he considered and slipped into silence. 

"Call her, Jaezira," he said in an order and Keeper quickly input the name. "Reyn. That should be good enough to distract the Republic until it serves its purpose. Has the Republic noticed her disappearance?" Keeper looked at the file he had made and all the information he had on the girl. Her new code name was lost on him and the reason Lord Jadus chose it for the girl.

"No, Lord Jadus," he responded quickly. "Her mission is still out of our hands but Watcher Three tells me it was a long term infiltration project. The Republic will not miss her for weeks." Darth Jadus nodded and took the code cylinder made. The cylinder of his apprentice. Keeper almost felt sorry for the girl and her future. He eased as that painful presence turned and left without a word. The room brightening and his skin warmed from the chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arctis is never explored in the game or books so I took liberties. The name "Jaezira Reyn" will be important later in the plot. I am putting in my own history, culture, and religion headcanons on the Echani culture. I hope you like it!


	5. The Sith Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace is a lie there is only passion. What else do you need except a taste of true power?

As the food sat in her stomach like a rock she sat on the bed that was now her own. A room in the compound that belonged to her master in the headquarters of Imperial Intelligence. Her master's orders had been clear. She would learn the Sith Code and begin learning the Sith language. Her mind recoiled at the thought but her pragmatic side cut in. 'You had chosen this,' it whispered to her. 'To refuse now would just mean pain and death.' She shivered but not from the cold. The feel of this planet and the Sith was her new life. She knew that. 

She may have submitted to this choice but defiance still stirred. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. Why was she so loyal to her father's teachings? Not as if they saved her from...her mind flashed with the crackle of electricity. The white hot pain. The feel of him digging through her mind. The food in her stomach churned and she threw the datapad to the bed as she ran for the fresher. The food coming up into the toilet with choking gasps. She shuddered and lowered her head. The medication from the Twi'lek now fading and the shaking in her limbs became obvious. 

She pushed back the strands of white hair as her hands shook. She spit out the taste before standing up. The sink turned on and the sound of it soothed her. Cold water splashed on her face as she tried to catch her breath. Tried to soothe the nausea and the taste in the back of her throat. "By the gods," she whispered and felt a chill go down her spine. This was the first time she could truly calm down and think. Forced this way and that. Talking to people had distracted her from her present. She had hours to learn the Sith Code and start studying the language. "Come on Chandra," she whispered into the mirror. The bags under her eyes and her chalk pale skin made her look...a sorry sight. 

No wonder Keeper could tell she was forced to be here. The trembling in her limbs and the drawn face. It was obvious she had not...willingly been dragged here. Except she had. The silver strand of a bond was clear enough. The connection. She had kneeled to him. _I swear myself to you and your teachings._ Another shudder left her as she pushed it back. The whirlwind of thoughts that combined with the taste of bile in her mouth. She cupped her hands under the faucet and drank it. Soothing her aching throat. "If you can learn Huttese," she whispered. "You can learn this." 

\---------------

"Why are we learning this anyways?" A beautiful blonde haired human asked as she stared down at the datapad. Aurebesh and Huttese. Chandra stared at the girl and appraised her. She sat relaxed in her chair with the datapad resting on her chest. She was beautiful and graceful. All thin and voluptuous. "This language sounds terrible," the girl muttered pushing back a curl of blonde hair. She was...very beautiful. 

"In case we go to Hutt space," she said with a shrug as she read her own datapad. Her mouth forming over the words. It sounded guttural and annoying. Much like the race that spawned it. "It is a trade language in the galaxy either way," she added with a look at the girl. They sat in the headquarters of the S.I.S. One of many recruited and trained by Marcus Trant to be agents. Infiltrators and spies. Though obviously controlled with Republic law. The senate hated the fact this department was even necessary. 

The loss of life in the Sacking of Coruscant had proven they needed to change. To adapt. To go on the stage of information gathering and espionage. The Empire had already proved they were willing to get their hands dirty. "Come on, Chandra," the girl said with a smile that held the sun. "Smile. We are learning how to fight the Empire at their own game." She felt a small smile twitch from her and laughter followed. A masculine laugh joined them as he threw himself in the chair across from them. "Theron," the blonde greeted the brown haired man. 

His feet were on the table and a fruit sat in his hands. "Nissa," he said in greeting with a playful smile. "Chandra. Need any help studying Huttese?" She eased as Nissa laughed and soon all three went deep into studying the language of Hutt Space.

\----------

She sat on the bed and opened the datapad. The Sith Code. She read it. "Peace is a lie," she whispered as she tracked the line in Aurebesh. "There is only passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me." The mantra felt odd coming from her mouth. A betrayal of her father's code. An inverse. 

But she was not a Jedi. She had never been a Jedi. Instead she had been the child of an affair between an Echani and a Jedi Knight. Raised among her half-blooded family and only taught enough of the force to control her raw impulses. She recited the code again and again. Burned it into her memory. She would need to recite it to her master. She noticed that even in her head she called him that now. A simple thing. No longer was he just a Sith Lord or an enemy. No...instead he held the chains that bound her. She blinked as she read the last line. "My chains are broken," she whispered. "The force shall free me." 

She shivered as she set down the datapad. Her hands covering her eyes. She whispered the code outloud without opening her eyes. Her nausea had faded and now she felt the urge to eat again. She would order food later. Now she needed to start the next thing. She grabbed the datapad and opened the next thing she had to learn. The Sith Language. The glyphs. The rough translation on what each glyph meant. The translation to basic. She took a break to order food again and soon went back to her studies. 

\---------- 

Darth Jadus stared at the man in front of him as his apprentices trained in the background. "You are preparing for the conflict to resume, Lord Angral," he stated as the Sith Pureblood sparred with the black haired youth in the forms of lightsaber combat. Angral stood back but stayed next to him. Brimming with a desire for bloodlust and a new start to the war. "Why did you not train your son yourself?" He asked curiously as the pureblood disarmed the man. Tarnis jumped back and a storm of lightning went for the Pureblood. Praven absorbed it with his lightsaber before sending Tarnis blasting backwards. 

"I do not see why that is of any importance to you, Lord Jadus," the cybernetically enhanced Sith Lord said defensively but he could see it. The love Angral had for his son. His own lips pulled back in a sneer. He almost wished he could have the girl here to read the Sith's emotions. What knowledge would she surmise he wondered. "The war will resume at some point and I will be prepared," Angral said with a feral smile. "How can I help you Lord Jadus?" He had called this meeting after all. He should reveal what he was after. 

"Praven," he said and eyed the calm and collected lightsaber duelist. "He served in the Sacking of Coruscant yes? He is one of the better lightsaber combat specialists. I have need of his services." His masked head went to look at the Sith Lord next to him. Angral grinned and his yellow eyes turned malicious. 

"To train your new apprentice," Angral surmised correctly. "What is in it for me to give you Praven? His skill is quite useful." Darth Jadus held back his sigh at the need to politck for this. Though he disparaged the use of such a thing he was not untrained in it. He had to learn to make Intelligence his own.

"Did you know there is a sale of Sith Artifacts outside of the Empire?" He asked cooly as his eyes tracked the fight. Tarnis was as reckless as his father. Such lack of control would lead to his death. A death that would be rightly deserved. "My agents have found a trail that says it is an inside job," he added as his meaning became clear. "Darth Arctis is resistant to the fact there might be traitors in our order. It should be our duty to track them down and kill them." Jadus felt Angral smile and his fantasy at the thought was well known. Angral would do his own digging for him and he would know. Darth Angral thirsted for status and blood in equal measure.

"Very well," Angral said with a bowed head. "Three times a week Praven may train your new apprentice. Why did you pick him? You could have easily taken an instructor from the Academy." Darth Jadus could have not answered but he was curious about the seed he could plant in Angral's mind. How he could manipulate it.

"Praven fought her father during the Sacking of Coruscant," he said as a red lightsaber went to the boy's neck. Darth Angral chuckled darkly. 

\----------

Chandra woke up and released a sigh. The datapad was on her chest and she stood up with a stretch. Her body felt more rested than it had before but her memories came clear. She was ordered to meet her master and recite the Sith Code. She went to her closet and the robes that now dominated her life. The black robes that marked its own claim of her. An inverse to her father's own clothes. Much like the Sith Code. She had never been so happy to not dream something. No nightmares, dreams, or visions. Just blessed darkness. The calm before the storm she supposed. As she attached the belt she felt the tug. 

A press on the bond. It was a simple pull but the meaning was obvious. _Come to me._ The force whispered and she obeyed. Leaving her room to enter the compound that held Jadus's private chambers. She stepped in front of a door that opened. Her master stood still and looked at her. She stood in a training room. She could see the marks of training and could sense it in the air itself. The force nudged her and she bowed to the man. "Stand before me and recite the Sith Code," he ordered and pointed to a spot before him. She quickly moved to obey and stood still. 

"Peace is a lie there is only passion," she responded. "Through Passion I gain Strength. Through Strength I gain Power. Through Power I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." Silence descended between them and for a couple seconds she wondered. Did she say it wrong? Was she supposed to say anything else? She licked her suddenly dry lips as her arms shook. Only some of the tremors could be blamed on the torture he had subjected her to. It felt...longer than just three to four nights. 

"Peace is a lie," his voice snapped through the quiet. It demanded obedience and her full attention. "There is only passion. Do you know the meaning of the line? It is the cornerstone of Sith philosophy. The foundation of our very order." His arms were wrapped around his back and it was relaxed. "Tell me," his voice stabbed into her head. Pressing and dragging. "What was the line your Jedi Father taught you of their dogma?" 

She scrunched her eyes as he dragged the memory from its spot buried in her head. She released choking gasps as she tried to hold onto it. His presence bore down and she went to her knees with sharp breaths. _Obey_. The memory was re-lived except with her master's presence above it, tainting it. _Speak!_ "There is no emotion," she whispered with a voice full of pain. "There is peace." His presence eased and she dared to look up at him. His hands were by his sides and his body language was impassive. She got off her hands but stayed on her knees as sweat went down her face. 

"The Jedi will teach that peace and harmony," Jadus said and she could feel the distaste he had for the Jedi. "Is all that is important for the galaxy. That once peace is achieved that the galaxy will be perfect. That is a fallacy. All sentient races will indulge their darkest vices. What peace can there be with such races? The stagnation of the galaxy, its peoples, and of ideas is to be avoided." She grunted but stood on shaky legs as she listened. As she focused on his words. "Passion is all that matters. Passion for hobbies, development, new and brighter ideas. What is old and cancerous must be cut out. Do you understand?" 

"Senseless destruction and war cannot be good for the galaxy all of the time, Master," she said and he looked at her. His presence wrapping around her again but his emotions were always muted. A cold impassivity that terrified her. She expected pain for speaking out of turn but she refused to back down now. She had already spoken. "How can new ideas flourish if those with them are killed and subjugated?" 

"Ah you arrive at the hypocrisy of my own order," he answered simply. "Well done. The answer to that is that every being in this galaxy must learn control. Self-righteousness and arrogance are held by the Sith and Jedi in the equal measure. We will revisit this debate later. Once you have a taste of the power I offer. You are but a child now. Uneducated to the truth. I shall teach you." He paced and his hands moved in his speech. She could feel his enjoyment at this. At her. She shivered as she felt his eyes land on her. "Your father taught you how to meditate," he stated. "How to draw on the light. I will show you the Dark. Kneel."

She moved to her knees and looked up at him. Her pale hands rested on her black clothed legs as she watched him with wary silver eyes. The memory of her father's teachings flashing through her mind and she knew he could see it as well. "How did your father teach you to grasp the force as a child, apprentice?" His voice entered her thoughts. Cutting the memory off and making her flinch. "To reach for the light?" 

"He said to imagine the force as a river," she answered though her mouth was dry. Her throat ached but she obeyed. "That you lay in the river and imagine the currents washing over you. Taking your emotions with them as you relax. Let the force move you and guide you as if the river was moving you. To not struggle in its guiding hands." Darth Jadus stopped in front of her and she felt him press on the bond. Icy nothingness surrounded her. A blizzard of frost and hail as her lungs hurt to breathe in. 

"A well enough analogy," he stated. "Now. Slip into your meditation as your father taught you. I will direct you how to grasp the Dark Side." She closed her eyes and slipped into the breathing exercises he had trained her in first. How to relax your mind. The pain of his aura and her own frayed emotions were harder to push away but she managed. She slipped into the currents of the force. Imagining the river outside her old home. The feel of it flowing over her body. The feeling of peace. "To call on the Dark you must stand up," his voice was all around her. Echoing and dark. The river turned icy cold as she felt him. 

She could picture it clearly in her meditative state. The beautiful river with clear waters. She stood. The current moved past her ankles. She could picture it so clearly. The current of the force as she stood in the impasse. "The force is a tool, a weapon," his voice continued. "A power to be used not obeyed. Sith are the master of their own destiny. Control the current. Direct it. Make it obey your commands." She felt a sense of wrongness as she did as he commanded. Reached for the current. Forced it to obey. To stop. 

Her wrongness quickly faded as the current fought and as she won. As the force twisted and obeyed. Her guilt faded away like sugar on her tongue. Instead she felt animalistic fury. Dark satisfaction. Pleasure. As if it was her first kiss. Her first taste of alcohol. The first victory she had as a child in the fighting ring. The pure sensuality of victory and passion. The cool and calm of the river turned so cold it started to burn her. A burn she _craved_. She fell to hands and knees with a gasp. Not of pain. The image faded and her eyes looked up at the form of her master. Power thundered through her veins. She could feel it. She could...

"Take control," his voice was authoritative and demanding obedience, no submission. "To fall prey to the darker indulgences makes you weaker. You control the Force and do not let the current sweep you away." She bared her teeth at him as she felt the urge to fight. To prove herself. She was better. She could win. The taste of blood in her mouth. She would...she gripped her head. "Or I shall make you, apprentice," his voice was but a growl. She felt as if she was but a beast. A beast trying to fight for rulership of the pack. She closed her eyes and wrestled control. Forced the currents to recede, to obey. She felt the force resist but then it broke to her command. 

She fell backwards as her heart beat in her ears. The feel of adrenaline and pleasure making her fingers tingle. Reminding her of the first time she had done spice but double the addictive quality. The bond between them crackled and settled around her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Well done," his voice whispered and she felt a stirring of pride from him. "You took control quicker than expected. To fall prey to it is addictive. Ah I almost forgot." He took out a slim cylindrical object and tossed it to her. She barely caught it but looked at it. "Your Imperial citizenship," he added. "Your new name is Jaezira Reyn. That is what you will introduce yourself as from now on. You are no stranger to code names." 

She ran the name over in her head though her mind buzzed pleasantly with the meditation. Nothing at all like her father's old exercises. She rested her arms on her knees as she tried to get her heart rate under control. "What would have happened if I failed?" She asked the man whose shadow covered her. Her silver eyes looking up at the impassive mask. 

"I would have tortured you until you obeyed," he answered coldly. "As I did once before. To fall prey to the indulgences is addictive but it is a mark of weakness. Sith are to seek perfection. To be in control. To fall prey to such petty contrivance is to fail." She nodded and swallowed the taste in her mouth before releasing a shuddering breath. Her skin prickled in the feel of pleasure. The feel of it was...distracting. Though her thoughts turned to his statement of 'As I did once before'. Was that what happened to his daughter? Did she fall prey to the current and attempt to fight him?

"Tomorrow," her master said as he watched and appraised her. He knew her thoughts but made no indication if she was right. "Your lightsaber instructor will be here. Three days out of the week you will learn to wield a lightsaber. Every night you will study the Sith Language and meditate on the Dark Side." The thought of what she had left to learn drew her attention. She lusted for it now. Her silver eyes stared up at him darkly.

"As you command, Master," she whispered as she moved to her knees. She bowed her head. For the first time she had truly meant it in regards to him. Not just to avoid pain or because it was expected. She _wanted_ more. She desired power. The chance to have that feeling again. Darth Jadus smiled and waved his hand in dismissal. 

"The day is yours," his cold voice spoke across the bond and the room. "To do with as you please. Now. Begone." She stood and exited on her own shaky feet. She had freedom to do what she wanted tonight. A treat. But no idea how to spend it. She had no idea where she was welcomed or what she could do. Her body and mind itched for something to occupy herself. 

Her thoughts turned to the itch in her body. Her desire to use the fighting style she had learned to use. It did not take her long to find an empty training room close to her own room. Her eyes closed as she removed the heavy robes. Her body clothed only in black pants and the bindings around her chest. She took her spot and swept her leg through the kata. Soon her punches and kicks evolved into the dance like movements of her mother's style of combat. The strain on her muscles made her feel relaxed. As if she was dancing. 

\----------

Chandra drank the blue liquid in one big gulp after a knock of glass hit between five cups. She coughed on the burn of the liquor and smacked at her chest. The burn was pleasant after and everyone laughed. Nissa sat next to her and Theron across from her. Three other agents also sat in the dingy cantina. With bright lights and the calls for celebration. A Zeltron danced on the stage to the calls and love of the patrons. The sweet smell of her pheromones even going over this group of partiers. 

Their table was hidden in the corner and she leaned back at the pleasant thrill of liquor under her skin. "Well hello ladies," Theron said with a wink at a beautiful Togruta and Nissa laughed. Her beautiful blonde hair swinging in the light. "Excuse me I shall hm...be back later," he called with a wink and they waved him off. Laughter following the thumping music that made her blood race.

"You are beautiful," Nissa whispered in her ear. "Like a marble statue." The smell of liquor coming from her breath along with some flower she did not know the name of. "Come on we should dance?" Nissa begged and ran her slim fingers over her own. She tightened her fingers around the girl's own. Nissa's skin was always so warm.

"Pretty sure that is you," she whispered and felt her silver eyes widen as Nissa straddled her lap with a mischievous giggle. "I am a terrible dancer," she murmured as liquor soaked lips covered her own. Her hands rested on her beautiful hips. Nissa was the dancer in the recruits. She was beautiful enough to be a holo star if she wanted too. But the war took much from her as it did everyone. Nissa's teeth nipped her chalk pale lower lip and she pushed up her blouse to caress a flat stomach. 

"Why not show me in my room then?" Nissa whispered as a tongue went over her lip. Her silver eyes brightened with lust and a nod came from her foggy mind. The dazed walk to Nissa's room. A movement of bodies and tongues went through the night. Slim fingers and beautiful cries. She laid on her stomach as a warm finger ran over the scar on her back. Warm mouth on her spine before a tongue licked the beginning of the scar. She quickly flipped them to taste a tan throat with biting kisses. Laughter echoing through the liquored haze of lust.

\---------

Darth Thanaton stared at the hallway as he waited for his own admission into the office of his superior. His graying hair pushed back and his robes pristine. His position in the Sphere of Ancient Sith Knowledge was secure. He had a new apprentice to groom and train from the Korriban academy. He desired advancement like most Sith Lords but knew the best way to handle such a thing. Outright power plays were forbidden but accidents did happen. As anyone that had lived through the Academy would attest. The door opened and he felt the invitation from Darth Arctis. 

He entered and bowed to the Sith Lord before standing at attention. It was always best to assume that being called for a meeting could entail both a mission or a reprimand. Though he had a spotless record. He had made sure nothing would show for he desired the old Pureblood's spot one day. "Lord Thanaton," the Sith Lord in question greeted before a datapad fell on his desk with a loud thud. His anger was clear but not directed at him. 

"You called for me, Lord Arctis," he said respectfully. "How may I serve you?" Deference was always requested and required when dealing with a superior. He was, and would always, be a traditionalist in this regard. Power and status were important but so were the laws that governed their society. Darth Arctis sighed as his fingers tugged at the tendrils down his chin. His red skin was wrinkling with age and though he still had power he was still slowing down. 

"A couple months ago reports started to come in," Arctis said as he leaned back in his chair. His black and red robes twirling around him showing his frustration. The force was clear enough in this regard as well. "Of Sith Artifacts being sold outside of the Empire," Arctis continued as he breathed out his nose. His aura dark and irritated. Understandably so. Sith Artifacts belonged in their domain. All ruins of the Sith was the property of the Sphere of Ancient Sith Knowledge. "Imperial Intelligence has been tracking said sale," he added as a red hand rubbed on the piercing on his nose. "Lord Jadus believes it is...an inside job." 

"Lord Arctis that is..." he called out in disgruntled annoyance. All in this Sphere knew what was important. All knowledge was sacred. The fact Intelligence dared to accuse anyone of the missing artifacts was.... 

"Be calm, Thanaton," Arctis said holding up a hand. A gold ring shining in the light of his office. His red eyes bright and cold. "As much as I want to disregard it," he added with his tongue clicking against his teeth. "Lord Jadus's information and reasoning is sound. I need you to help audit our forces and personnel." He bowed his head in acknowledgement of his orders. He would need to bring his new apprentice along for the job he supposed. "I trust you have heard the rumors," Arctis said mildly and he sensed the malfeasance in the words. "About Lord Jadus's new apprentice."

Even with his self control he could not stop the sneer that came to his face. Everyone by now knew the rumor though they would not dare speak too loudly. That Darth Jadus had found a force sensitive alien girl in the outer rim and took her. That said outsider was now an apprentice to a Dark Councilor. It was unheard of that an alien scum was chosen over Imperial born citizens. "I have heard something to that effect, my lord," he said just as conversational as his superior. "She must be quite special to be chosen over Imperial citizens." Darth Arctis smiled at him with a row of sharp teeth. 

"Yes," Arctis whispered. "He has hired Lord Praven to teach the girl lightsaber combat over sending her to the academy. She must be...quite something." Thanaton was smart enough to hear the daggers in the words and the allowance of what he had planned. Lord Arctis was insulted and the only way to strike back was through underhanded means. "Perhaps she will soon be sent on a hunt," Arctis murmured. "Hopefully she will be prepared." 

"Accidents in the jungle are quite common," Thanaton whispered back and his smile was just as predatory. Accidents could happen but he was smart enough to not be directly involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make an actual list of all the characters I keep adding to this thing as the plot thickens. I really hope you like this chapter!


	6. Lightsaber Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaezira starts to fit into her new life. New name. New purpose. Jadus plans.

Chandra...no Jaezira sighed as she awoke from her dreams. She had to get use to her new codename. She understood its purpose without being told. Her mother was a Republic Senator. Even as a spy in the Outer Rim her status was still clear. Though if the Republic requested her return would she go. Would she want to? She did not know anymore. A part of her desired to be home and to escape. The growing part of her spoke of power. As the Cold War settled around the Galaxy the two forces licked their wounds. She had never taken a spot in the conflict nor had she experienced it on Eshan. She left her bed to go to the fresher. A shower was needed and soon she would have her own practice with a lightsaber. She wondered how similar it would be to her training of the blade. 

She stripped the lose clothing from her to step into the hot water. It soaked her pale body soothingly as her muscles enjoyed her training from last night. A shudder of pleasure at the feel of it and her first taste of the Dark Side. She raised her head so the water went down her hair and her back. Wondering how well she would do. 

\-----------

Chandra picked up the wooden sword with shaking hands. Her right hand could not lift it on its own. She wrapped her hands around the leatheris strip on the handle. Her mother stood in front of her with a wooden sword in one hand. Her hair was tied behind her with a slim piece of metal holding it together. Her silver eyes met the ones of her daughter. Her mother was dressed in tight pants and a top that rested against her skin. Flowing clothing was useless to an Echani and just got in the way. "You will get better to account for the weight," Celama said with a chuckle. 

Snow fell in soft and gentle waves outside the glass room of the training room. She was only ten now and she had started to learn control. Ever since she accidentally threw Rav with the force. "Yes, mama," she said with a smile and tried to copy the stance. Achira sat on the side, two years younger than her, and smiling at her. She was over eager to learn this as well. Chandra could tell from the twitch in her fingers. Achira looked like her but had Rav's nose. The traits that where different was subtle. Even half blood Echani were similar to their siblings. 

Her mother and Aunt were almost identical but she could tell the difference. Her hands shook but she could get use to it. "Good," her mother said and nudged her leg back. "Do not put too much weight on your dominant leg. That's it." She drew the wooden blade into a cut and her mother nodded with a smile. Her mother showed the moves. Drawing the blade across her eyes and slash. Twirl and pierce. She moved to follow it though her foot stumbled on the twirl. "Do it again, Little Moon," her mother's encouraging voice warmed her. The nickname making her smile. 

"You can do it, Chandra!" Achira cheered with a small fist in the air. "Once I get old enough you have to teach me!" She smiled and squared her shoulders and attempted the move again. 

\--------

She dressed quickly as she became comfortable in the robes given to her. The heaviness of them. She looked at her white hair as it reached just past her shoulders. With a sigh she grabbed a band to pull it back. Lightsaber training. She was actually looking forward to it. She smoothed the robes before leaving her room. She knew where she needed to go. The same room she suspected. She made her way towards her master and really should not have been surprised to see the black haired woman leaning in the hallway close to her destination. Her arms were across her chest and blue eyes glared at her. The cuts up her cheeks twisting in with the sneer. "So father's little pet has shown herself," her voice teased in some twisted saccharine tone. 

She stared at her in wariness. Her master's warning had been clear about Zhorrid. She wondered if she actually would attempt to kill her so close to their master's presence? Was she that mad? Her force potential pulled in around her and she could feel the temptation to call on it more. To fall prey to the Dark Side in the face of this unknown threat. Darth Zhorrid's smile was all teeth and feral. The grin of a mad dog. She felt her own power crash against hers. Stronger. But she lacked subtlety or the terrifying edge Darth Jadus had. "Just because he is wasting time on you does not put your rank above mine," Zhorrid said with an insane giggle. "I rank above you. You never told me your name, outsider." 

She wanted to fight the girl in her claim of ranking above her. Her mother had always told her to pick her battles. Though they both were the apprentices of Darth Jadus she knew Zhorrid was right. In a broad view a Darth outranked a Sith Apprentice. The intricacies of the Sith Order were confusing. She would need to do more research. She dropped her eyes from Zhorrid's own and dropped her shoulders. A sign of submission her subconscious growled at. A part of her itched to fight. To defeat. To be better than the mad girl in front of her. "My apologies, Lord Zhorrid," she answered bowing her head. 

Zhorrid's grin made her feel sick and her hand tightened in response. Her nails starting to cut into her palm but the flash of pain was a useful focus. "Good girl," Zhorrid said and relaxed from her stance. She was self-assured and arrogant. Pleased with her perceived victory over her lesser. She wanted to teach her to not overlook her. "Now I asked you a question," she added tapping her chin. "What is your name?" 

"Jaezira Reyn," she said testing the sound of her new name coming from her lips. She expected many things from the insane Sith blocking her passage. Disregard. Scoffing. More tormenting. The smile freezing and her eyes going wide was not one of them. Zhorrid's shoulders shook and she could see her hands shaking with them. 

"That name..." she hissed. "Why do you have that name? Why did he give you that damn name!?" Her tone of voice quickly became more unhinged. The yell was loud and she blinked at the girl before she slipped into a defensive stance. "How dare..." she started to say and raised her hand towards her. Jaezira narrowed her eyes as she felt the force swell. The Dark Side raised from Zhorrid like a mad beast. Before she could even dare strike her she felt ice surround them. Darth Jadus walked down the hall in a brisk pace. 

No hand was raised from him but Zhorrid raised in the air. Her hands clawed at her throat in choking gasps. It reminded her of a few short days ago. Her own feel of his power squeezing her throat. She bowed her head to him as the painful pricks slammed against her. She felt as if she was drowning as ice water went into her lungs. She could only focus on her master's anger as her body shook. "I have made my warning quite clear, daughter," he said in that same monotone voice and Jaezira shivered as Jadus stepped next to her before throwing Zhorrid down the hall. 

"Why did you give her that name?!" Zhorrid yelled and bared her teeth as she stood up. Her lightsaber in her hand as she dared to stand against Jadus. Jaezira pushed herself to the wall and watched with wide curious eyes. What about the name given to her that drove Zhorrid mad? Well...more mad. Darth Jadus stepped closer to his daughter and before she could activate her lightsaber the crackle of electricity surrounded the hallway. She noticed the pain stopped as a man approached her on silent footsteps. His robes a soft grey as he held red skin and red eyes. He watched the fight with no reaction but she felt a shield surround them. His face calm and his emotions doubly so.

As she looked back to her master she noticed the fight had ended. Zhorrid curled into a ball as purple streaks of electricity covered her body. "Because she is mine and I can name her as I wish," Jadus said and she shuddered. The words did not...sit right with her and she almost felt nauseous. The man next to her reacted with a twitch she almost did not catch. He was straining to hold back her master's aura she realized. "It is time to get to your lesson," her master said and turned his back on his daughter. He stepped towards them and she felt tension in the air before the man next to her bowed his head. 

His shield disappeared and she noticed his lip twist but he made no other moves. "Yes, Master," she responded as she felt his eyes land on her. He was appraising her stance and if there was anything out of place. Her master nodded once, sharply, and they walked down the hallway. She glanced back to see blue eyes glaring at her. A misty sheen to them before she looked back in front of her. What just happened? Why was the name so important? She swallowed and followed the two Sith Lords into the training room from yesterday. There was no way she had the courage to ask right now. Her heart beating in her ears as she stopped in front of them. 

"I am Lord Praven," the red skinned man said in greeting to her. "Lord Jadus has asked me to train you in lightsaber combat." His voice was calm and collected. Not arrogant in a way she expected or emotionless like her master. He was just...calm. "I am not your master," Praven said and his lips twitched lightly into a smile. "You will just call me Lord Praven or My Lord as I train you. Jaezira, yes?" 

She nodded and bowed to him slightly. "Yes, my lord," she responded softly. "I look forward to learning from you." She felt Darth Jadus appraising them before his presence eased. The icy calmness of a placid lake came to mind. His anger had passed and now he was observing everything. She was happy she did without the outer robe for this as she felt it would just get in the way.

"I shall leave you to it, Lord Praven," Her master's voice cut through and they both bowed to him. Her bows were now more fluid than when she first came to this planet. Perhaps she was getting use to the feeling of this place. As her master left and the pain his presence caused left with him she faced Lord Praven. He walked around the room before pulling two cylindrical objects from his waist. He threw one to her which she caught quickly. She ran her hand over it and was surprised how light it felt in her hands. 

"These are training sabers," he said in explanation. "The blade will only bruise instead of maim. Have you handled a lightsaber before?" She answered in the negative and watched him. The calm self assured manner of her instructor reminded her of her stepfather, Ravius. The way his back stayed straight and his voice stayed even spoke of that. No curl of disgust at her status as an alien. He was professional and duty driven. "I will teach you the first form of lightsaber combat," Praven responded as he watched her. "This is the foundation for later forms. It shall teach you the basics." 

"Is this the same that Jedi learn?" She asked him and felt his lip turn down in a sneer as she finished talking. She felt a flash of violent emotion directed at the Jedi before he tightened a reign on it. She marveled at the difference between Sith Lords. Lord Marr, Lord Jadus, and even Zhorrid all felt different from each other. Lord Praven was different as well. The Dark Side corrupted people in different ways. She wondered how she would be? Like Zhorrid and a snarling beast? Or like her master? 

"To a point," Lord Praven said while pacing. His arms rested behind his back as she listened. Her body itched to learn this. To see how it felt in connection to her training as a child. "The Sith style of lightsaber combat involves more offense than defense. Relentless assault, trickery, and taking advantage of openings are some of the ways Sith use their lightsaber. I will teach you all of these and more. Even the defensive form of the Jedi. Knowing your enemy is the best way to defeat them." She was curious about her instructor but she ignited the training saber at his command.

The snap hiss of the blade drew her attention. Her silver eyes looking at the yellow colored blade. The hilt in her hand weighed almost nothing. It was light and she was more use to the feel of a vibrosword over this. Her other hand rested on the hilt and her hand went to the stance from her childhood. Right leg back and her right arm closest to the blade. To direct the power in the strikes. Praven circled her and his adjustments to her stance were minor. "You have training with a vibrosword," he murmured as he adjusted her arms. "Your arms are trained to expect the weight of it." 

"Yes, my lord," she answered but offered nothing else. The idea of talking about her mother was not pleasing to her. He nodded and stepped in front of her. His own blade ignited and he took the first stance. She copied. Simple movements that flew together into a basic kata for attack. Much like her sword training. He corrected her as needed and while rough her body was quickly getting use to it. She finished the last strike and Praven nodded. She relaxed and let her stance go when the force screamed its own warning. 

His blade came for her head in an overhead strike, quick and merciless. She dodged to the left and ducked as his blade went her way in a swipe. Her body throwing herself into a flip and while ducked she went to pierce him with the blade. In a quick flourish he disarmed her and the blade hit her in the arm. True to his word it felt more similar to getting hit with a wooden sword. Though it left a shock to a skin as well. An irritation. "Well done," Praven said as he stepped back. "You did not attempt to block my first strike. Why?" She rested a hand over the throbbing arm as she watched him warily. Before his stance eased and her rush of adrenaline with it.

"You are physically stronger," she answered truthfully. "It would waste my stamina to attempt to match up with it. If I can dodge and attack an opening it is easier." She watched him as he lowered the blade and killed its power. His red eyes watching her as her stance finally eased. His attack had been held back but she could feel the test it represented. Even with his ruthless attack. He was testing her. "What was the test for, my lord?" She asked as curiosity took control of her tongue. 

"You understood my purpose with that ambush?" He asked, almost surprised, and she nodded. Her white hair went into her eyes and she realized that the band she had used had fallen out. She quickly pushed it back. "My apprentice became insulted when I did something similar," Praven said in amusement. "The test's purpose was three fold. To see how you handle an unexpected threat, to see your previous training, and, finally, to understand your natural leanings." He held up a finger for each thing he listed and she nodded in understanding. "You are one to dodge and use trickery. I will teach you all forms but some will come easier." 

She went and picked up the training saber that had been taken from her hand. She offered it back to him and he shook his head. His hand motioning towards her. "Keep it," he said with a smile. His teeth were sharp and predatory but she sensed no malice from him. He took his job to train her seriously. "Every day you will practice the forms for a couple hours," he ordered. "Forgive me for asking. You are new to learning everything? Even how to use the force?" 

"Yes, Lord Praven," she said and paused on what to say. Or if she even should. "My father was...is...a Jedi. He taught me enough to contain my raw responses but nothing else." Praven's eyes looked into her own curiously. She saw him tracing her features as if he was looking for something. Perhaps trying to place her to what he knew of the Jedi? She did not offer why she was here and he did not ask. His lips pursed slightly at the thought but he showed nothing else. "Why do you ask?" She found herself asking the pureblood. 

"Your sensing capabilities are quite strong," he said in response. "I can feel you read me continuously. I assumed you were trained in its use but you are raw and untrained. A natural talent for reading people is a strong skill to have. Your master is quite fortunate." She blinked and narrowed her eyes in confusion. A natural talent? Is that what her master meant about her sensing things? She had been in too much pain and confusion to ask him then. Though where did her force capabilities and her natural leanings to read body language begin and end? "You are quiet," Praven observed. "Cunning, and observant. Fine traits to have as a Sith Apprentice. Most will consider you weak for it but it is the quiet ones who succeed. Let no one convince you otherwise." 

The words of advice and, dare she say it, encouragement were nice to have. "Thank you, Lord Praven," she said and bowed to him. "I look forward to our next lesson." Praven nodded his head before he moved to leave. She rolled her shoulder as the bruise started to make itself known. Her schedule was quickly growing with things to occupy herself. Lightsaber training every day on top of learning the language. She anticipated meditation more than anything.

\----------

Darth Jadus read the latest report as he felt the pureblood come near his office. He had kept watch on the proceedings through his own camera in the compound. Though more to make sure Praven was not one to cut down his apprentice. Darth Angral desired more than just the chance to hunt traitors. He knew that. He would watch and observe the bloodthirsty Sith as he waited. "You may enter," he called as he set down reports before standing. Lord Praven quickly entered and bowed to him. "How did she do?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from the man himself. No sound was in the videos but he would get the truth one way or another. 

"Her previous training does her credit, Lord Jadus," he said as quick and to the point as possible. Praven's cheek twitched with the feeling of pain but stood calmly in front of him. "Her capacity for sensing is impressive," he continued as his arms wrapped behind him. "But may lead to distraction. She needs to build up her stamina. I shall work with her on it. If I may ask a question, My Lord?" Darth Jadus nodded and moved his hand in a signal to speak. "Who is her father?" 

Darth Jadus felt a flash of amusement at such a question. He wondered why he never asked the girl but it was amusing. "She never told you," he stated and Praven nodded. "Ziokesh Symfiel is her father." Lord Praven showed no emotion at the pronouncement but his signature jumped through many different emotions before settling on amusement. Curiosity. Shock. Anger.

"I see, My Lord," he said as a smile broke out his hand rubbing on his chin. "I took his dueling hand but not his life. Unfortunate he escaped. I understand why you seek me to train her now. Do you wish for me to reveal the truth to her?" 

"Not yet," he answered after silence descended at such a question. "I want her to trust you. To look up to you. Then I want to test her response to such a thing." Lord Praven bowed his head in acknowledgement. "You are dismissed, Lord Praven," he added. "You have your own apprentice to get back too." 

"Indeed I do," Praven said with a sigh. "The foolhardy boy." He bowed and quickly departed from his domain. Darth Jadus called the datapad to him as he looked at the orders. To watch and catalog everything. Though his thoughts turned to his apprentices. One was a disappointment. Failing every test he set before her. Her dependency was a weakness. The half Echani showed promise. A skill for sensing things and a capacity for control. He would see how it would go. If she would continue to impress. 

He sat and closed his eyes as he slipped into the currents of the dark side. The Sith were stronger than ever and the Empire had the chance to grow. But was held back more and more to infighting. He could feel it grow and swell with the Dark Council slowly descending to their baser roots. The Emperor distanced himself from ruling and he would figure out why. What drew their Emperor's eye and presence? 

\--------

Jaezira sighed as she sat on her bed surrounded by the datapads that held her learnings. She had started to set up the schedule she would keep. Wake up, eat, stretch, lightsaber practice, eat, shower, study, and meditation. She had already eaten and bathed off the sweat of her lightsaber training. She sat on her bed in but lose robes and pants as the sleeve slipped down. Her shoulder had already turned an ugly shade of yellow and black from the hit from Praven. The pain throbbed continuously as she slipped into her training of the language. "Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk," she whispered as her hand rested on the datapad. 

How much time passed she did not know. It took her perhaps a month or two to learn Huttese with passing fluency. She hoped to master Sith in the same stretch of time. She set the pad down as her brain would absorb no more. Before she crossed her legs and breathed in. Swallow. Breathe out. Focus. Call on the force. She pictured herself in the middle of the valley of her home. The river crossing through her ankles. The snow melted and she _pulled_ at the force. The force was a tool to be used. That was her master's command. 

The same rush of feelings assailed her. Passion, lust, anger, the pain in her shoulder, and the feel of victory. She did not fall out of her meditation even as the force resisted. It tried to trip her in its current. To bury her in the feelings of absolute power. She grit her teeth and pressed back. Control. All that mattered was control. 

\-------

"Good job, Chandra," her father's voice broke through and she opened her silver eyes to see what caused him to speak so boisterous to her. Her eyes widened as she saw the ball floating in front of her eyes. "How does it feel?" He asked as he pulled the ball to him. She could feel him. Feel something. Pride. Happiness. A bond forming between them. 

It was warm and happy. As if her mother was holding her. Telling her stories about the Moon Goddess and the Sun God. The meeting of fire and ice. "What is that?" She asked him and his green eyes were so very warm. She wondered what she gained from him. She realized she had his nose and eyeshape but her features were primarily Echani. "It feels....nice," she said with a wide smile. 

"A training bond," he said with a sigh and pushed the ball to her. She reached up and grabbed it. "A bond between father and daughter." She saw his face twist along with his emotions. Though she did not understand it or what was wrong. Though she wanted to fix it. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him concerned. 

"What's wrong...dad?" She asked and tested the word on her tongue. The bond between them shut off sharply. She felt her head ache from it and she recoiled noticeably. He kneeled down as the ball dropped from her hand. 

"I cannot train you, Chandra," he said and pushed back her hair. "I am so sorry. I would love to take you and train you but you belong here with a family." She watched his face and realized he was nervous. Scared. Over what she did not know. A part of her wanted to go with her dad but she knew he was right. 

"I know, dad," she said with a nod. "Mom says I am to be Senator after her. That I need to learn to lead as her eldest." She smiled at him as he pushed the white hair behind her ears. His smile mirrored her own before warm lips caressed her brow. 

"I will always love you, Chandra," he whispered. "Never doubt that." 

\---------

She pushed back the memory and the feelings it inspired. The whispers and echoes. The offer of such love and guidance. Her hand reached for the ice that burned. The feel of power going through her veins. The drug. _What do you desire?_

**Everything.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my attempt at thickening plot and mystery working? Not a very plot heavy chapter but hey...character development!
> 
> Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk - Through Passion I gain Strength


	7. Passage of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is told of their missing daughter. Pain. Hurt. Resentment.

Jaezira's life had quickly become routine. She studied and studied more. Her master's presence became thin as he left her to her own devices. She expected him to check up on her at some point and had to be prepared. Lord Praven updating him on her progress the most likely scenario for now. Her days filled with lightsaber practice and physical exercise. Her nights filled with study of the Sith Language and the dark side. She found herself enjoying even the moments of pain as Praven's training saber hit her. The strain and feel of it. 

Darth Zhorrid's presence was also gone though where she had went was unknown to her. Her orders had been clear to learn and study. For weeks it had gone on like this. Lord Praven her only social interaction except for a droid that brought her meals. She dodged a slice meant for her and moved her leg to kick the back of his knee. As he fell her blade went for his side. He barely made it in time to parry but he looked at her as their blades locked. His eyes reading her face. "Well done," he said and gave her a look. A look to calm down and that the fight was over.

Quickly she stepped back. "Your stamina is improving," Praven observed as he stood up. "To knock me off balance. A vicious trick. I am impressed." The blades extinguished and she bowed to him. She was breathing heavily as she hooked the training saber to her waist. He would teach her a form then fight her each day he was here adding more and more for her to learn. "Your grasp on the dark side is growing as well," he commented as he met her eyes. His approval...warmed her. Though it made her miss her master's instruction. She had never expected to miss her master's presence but she did. 

"You can tell that just by how I fight?" She asked him but Praven only smiled. His fingers rubbing on his chin as he observed her. She also noticed that no bond formed between them like it did between her master and herself. She was curious about that but unsure how to ask. It felt...wrong to ask about. 

"In times when the blood rushes and the dark side flows," Praven said. "It shall mark you, change you. Personalities can change. You can become more reckless. Physical features can be changed as well. It can be subtle at first. For you, Jaezira, in the middle of combat your eyes turn yellow." She set a finger up to her face in surprise but as she looked at the mirror in the training room her eyes were silver. Her skin was still chalk pale. Her hair pulled back with a band. Nothing outwardly to show what he talked about. "Be calm, dear student," he added setting a hand on her shoulder. "Such physical changes do not become permanent until later. Such changes are a mark of power. As the dark side grants you strength." 

She relaxed and faced the Sith Lord. His presence was one she gravitated to. He accepted her quiet demeanor easily and never pushed her. Nor did he desire to know all she thought. Or what she had observed with him. He taught her and she enjoyed it. It was simple and even though she went to bed with bruises after every lesson she loved it. "I am uneducated in your race," Praven said finally as he let his hand drop, breaking the silence. "Will you explain it to me?" She met his eyes and read his emotions. Though it was instinctual to read everything she could now feel it. Now understand what she was doing. Only curiosity lead him. Not disgust or racism. 

"The Echani," she answered simply. "I am only half but I was raised on Eshan. Echani are matrilineal and matriarchal for the most part. Titles and lands pass to the eldest daughter. We are trained in martial arts the moment we can walk. To the Echani to fight is to communicate. It's art. A form of expression. It is believed by my race that the only way to know someone is to fight them." Praven tilted his head in consideration and curiosity. 

"A truth to that. I learned much facing the Jedi," he whispered and smiled at her. "The martial art. Can you show me?" She blinked in confusion but nodded in answer. The robes would hamper her movement but she could show him the art. Roughly but enough to show what it was. She closed her eyes and slipped into the feel of it. The stretching and flowing movement of kicks and punches. Her body easily slipping into the combat she had learned since before she could remember. The dangerous flowing of dance like movements. "I see now," his voice washed over her as she stopped. "You incorporate it into your fighting style instinctually. It is familiar and useful. Thank you, Jaezira." She bowed her head in acknowledgement. 

\-------------

Achira Kshatriya was now twenty two years old. More than old enough to be considered an adult. She was now heir apparent to her family after Chandra was all but forced from the spot. It left a sour taste in her mouth even six years later. Her older sister was her hero growing up. She may have felt slight jealousy at how much attention their mother spent with Chandra but that was normal between siblings. Her sister taught her to use a sword and, though thoughtful most the time, told the best jokes. Many times they were disciplined because she could not hold back her laughter during important meetings. 

Her silver eyes looked at the double bladed staff that became her main weapon. The ritual brand that her mother was skilled in as well. Here she was stuck on Coruscant now. Filled with the smell and grime of the planet wide city. Even five years after the Treaty of Coruscant it was still rebuilding. Except the Temple. It was all but abandoned as the Jedi moved to Tython. The Republic blamed them for the Sith Empire striking such a mortal blow. It was so...stupid. She missed her sister and her jokes. Her support and, when she smiled, how filled with warmth it was. Being all but disowned had changed her. Enough that she joined the S.I.S. 

Her mother did not think she knew it but she read the reports on her desk. Whatever Chandra was doing in the Outer Rim was classified. From family and the Republic in general. Her sister...the spy. Not that she blamed her for it. As the Council of Six Sisters all but demanded that Chandra be removed as heiress to the ruling family. So many times she wanted to jump ship and track her sister down. To be a spy with her in the outer rim. Fighting bad guys as they did as children. But she had her mission here. She set the staff down before deciding to go to her mother. She walked towards her mother's office but stopped at the sound of raised voices in the Senate building. "What do you mean she is missing?" Her mother's voice, normally calm, snapped. 

"She hasn't reported in three weeks, Senator," a male's voice spoke. Calm and deep. Achira felt her heart beat almost out of her chest. Missing? Her sister was missing?! "Nor can we track her," the male voice continued. A soldier's voice. "We...assume her cover is blown. If so we cannot attempt rescue. She is presumed Missing in Action." 

"Dead you mean?" Her mother's voice was all but a snarl. "How can you abandon her? She's one of your agents Trant!" Achira felt her back fall against the wall as her heart continued to race. Her sister was gone. Presumed dead. Abandoned! "Tell me her mission!" Her mother's voice cut through her rising panic. 

"You know I cannot do that. I broke procedure just to tell you this, Senator," Trant said with a strained voice. "Chandra knew the risks when she joined the S.I.S., Celama." 

"Get. Out!" Her mother hissed at him and the door opened. Dark eyes met her own and he cringed before stepping away. She all but threw herself into the room. Her eyes begging her mother as her hands twisted the sleeves of the white robes she had on. A habit from childhood she had never broken. Celama's eyes, normally so austere and serious, misted with emotions. "Achira," she whispered and Achira ran to her. 

"Tell me it's not true, Mother," she begged with trembling hands. "Please! Tell me Chandra isn't..." Her mother's eyes released a stream of tears and a choked sob. Achira saw her father, standing guard, tighten on his force pike. "She's not dead!" She yelled finally. "She's not. Chandra is strong and resourceful. She's alive! I know it." Her mother's smile was strained and she did not comment on it. She knew her sister was alive. She knew it! She itched to join her sister even more now. 

\----------- 

A robotic arm closed the message as the man in question leaned back against the rock on Tython. Right outside the Temple grounds as he listened to the message. Begging it was not true. The twin moons hung in the sky. One blue and one red. Ashla and Bogan. The stars twinkled ahead and he released a sigh. The message was one he had never wanted to receive. His daughter, Chandra, was missing. The affair between him and Celama had been sudden. Even Jedi could fall prey to emotions and he was not one to judge. For he did. He fell prey to love and lust. To attachment. "You are troubled," a familiar voice said before sitting by him. His back to the same rock. "What's wrong Zio?" 

"Nomen," he said with a strained smile as his robotic right hand moved the com away. The signal between Tython and Coruscant was strained so even he had no idea how much time had passed since Chandra went missing. Or even when Celama learned about it. He had kept appraised of his daughter as he fought on the Outer Rim. As the war dragged on. "It is," he said and closed the robotic arm as he fought for how to say this. "I have a daughter." 

Nomen Karr raised an eyebrow and Ziokesh felt muted surprise from his old friend. Shock and finally understanding. "The war?" Nomen asked and Ziokesh wrapped his arms in his sleeves. Though the robotic arm was cold against his other arm. He was use to it after five years. The Sith Lord, Praven, had been a strong duelist. The feelings of destruction and the death of his fellow Jedi led to a weakness. The Sith took his arm at the elbow and almost his life. "How old is she?" Nomen asked as his eyes went to the moons. 

"Twenty four," Zio said with a laugh. "She...is strong in the force and I had the chance to train her. I could have left the order, Nomen. Married her mother and never step foot on the battlefield again. Had children and protected them but..." His voice dropped off as regret struck deep. Sadness and concern. The Jedi had needed him and he could not be that selfish. He could have trained her or been reprimanded by the Order for falling prey to attachment. She would have been taken from him most likely. He smiled at the warm hand on his shoulder. "She has disappeared," he added before lowering his head. His brown hair loose and in his face. A couple strands of grey stubbornly making themselves known. "Her mother sent me a message. She...became an agent of the S.I.S. and has disappeared on her first mission." 

"I understand, Zio," Nomen said with a sigh. "The Jedi Council...they would not understand it." Ziokesh looked at Nomen and could feel his own sour emotions. He got in another fight with the Council he wagered. Nomen Karr was adamant on the fact the Sith's agents needed to be hunted down. He never believed the Empire when it claimed to call back all forces. Truthfully, Ziokesh believed him. The Treaty was such an odd thing. The Sith had the advantage but they stopped. Something else was going on. "Why not look for her?" Nomen asked. 

"Against orders?" He asked and Nomen Karr smiled before tugging on his beard. Nomen Karr was a maverick and rebellious but he always came back to the Jedi. Most of the information the Republic gained on the Sith Order and how it was ran came from Nomen Karr. He had infiltrated enemy lines and took information. "I do not even know where she went," he exclaimed in frustration. "Or what her mission was?" 

"Why not help me?" Nomen Karr asked with a shrug. "We can hunt her down together while tracking the Empire's agents. We may even find something." Ziokesh looked up at the moons and asked the force for guidance. It was quiet. "Have you attempted to reach out for her with the force?" Nomen Karr asked and Ziokesh sighed. It was a good question. He closed his eyes and surrounded himself with the light. Searching for the bond that was between him and his daughter. 

It had withered to almost nothing. Time had worked against him. Though he loved his daughter their bond had stayed closed. This far apart, both emotionally and distance, he could not read anything. Only that she was alive. Though her status was unknown to him. "She's alive but...I can feel nothing else," he stated in frustration. "No idea her state or where she is. I...failed her didn't I, Nomen? I should have trained her even without the Jedi Council's approval." Nomen Karr smiled sadly and pat his shoulder. 

"Come with me," Nomen cajoled him radiating understanding and compassion. "I already have a plan in the works and we can track her down together." Ziokesh's feelings were conflicted. Already he had defied the Jedi Council by having a daughter not to mention he had trained her. At least partly. But he had made a promise. A promise of love. Of care. A promise to look out for her. When Nomen Karr offered him his hand he took it. He owed it to Celama to track down their child. To bring her home. 

\---------

Finally, after what she considered a month of her new routine it finally changed. She felt her master's presence before she felt his call to her. He requested a meeting and she quickly moved to obey. She walked to his office following the lure he demanded for her to follow. The door opened as she stepped near and his back was to her. Instead of the mask she saw black hair slicked behind pale ears. She did not dare attempt to see more and bowed her head. "Master," she whispered but kept her eyes down. 

"Lord Praven has spoken strongly of your growing skill with a lightsaber," his voice sounded different without his mask. Less metallic and modulated but no less cold. Clinical. She kept her eyes on the floor and felt him move. Turn around and stare at her. She felt his eyes observing her and calculating something that was lost to her. "Recite the Sith Code in Ancient Sith," he ordered and his tone of voice was back to what she expected. His mask was now on and she dared to risk a glance. 

"Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun," she answered as her tongue moved around the language she had started to learn. Though her grasp on it was growing every day. "Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan. Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun." As she finished the last word she swallowed and watched him. She had expected him to check up on her progress after all. He nodded and leaned back against his desk. His arms crossing over his chest. 

"Tell me, apprentice," his voice washed over her. Metallic and cold. Familiar. The force called for her to obey and she stood straighter. She would obey. "Why you abandoned your family on Eshan to become an agent of the Strategic Information Service." She felt her blood turned to a freeze as she thought back. Her reasoning for joining the Intelligence arm of the Republic. She let loose a breath as the painful memories combined with his powerful presence. 

"It is a long story, Master," she answered and flinched slightly at the scab she would have to pick at. "Unlike some planets the position of Senator is not down to a vote. The job passes from Eldest daughter to eldest daughter. I was to take my mother's spot as Senator while my younger sister was to serve on the council that ruled the Eshan system." She swallowed as her Master stared at her. His head nodding and his hand motioning for her to continue. She closed her eyes as pain and fear were remembered in equal measure. "I was...forcefully stepped down as Heiress," she added before looking up at Darth Jadus. 

"Why?" His voice, calm and measured, asked her. "What did you do?" She closed her eyes and shuddered as the memory re-lived itself. 

\----------

Chandra watched the festivities with a critical eye and no small amount of curiosity. She was almost eighteen. The age of maturity on Eshan and soon she would follow her mother to her duties as Senator. She had already started to learn how to lead while home but some things required a hands-on approach. As the Treaty of Coruscant quickly took effect and the Galaxy breathed. Many Echani and joined the fighting force of the Republic to help defend their borders. Eshan was a mid rim colony and the forceful fracture of the Galaxy left them in a precarious situation. But now it was time for a celebration. A relic of tradition that was to soothe the citizens. 

The Thrysian Echani would come from Thrysus and Bengali for a celebration. A coming together as the cold season faded to the warm. They had it once a year after all. The son of the leader of Thrysus was one she knew well. Every year since she was ten they had been forced to play nice with each other. To fight in the tournament as a symbol. Of the sun and the moon meeting each other. Of the birth of new life. At first she had hated the boy. He was arrogant and rude but...for the last couple of years she started to notice him. His dark skin gleaming in the melting snow as they fought each other. 

She was unsure who started the flirtatious fighting first. As they teased each other in their own way in the ring. She finally understood her mother's talk of courtship from combat. To fight a person is to know a person. Zain was...quickly becoming interesting to her. As they fought and he narrowingly won she stared up at his silver eyes. The teasing in them. The promise. She blushed and bowed as they called the match. The arrogant boy had become charismatic. A leader growing in his own right. "What's Thrysus like?" She asked him as they sat away from the partying adults. Her mother and his father talking. 

"It's mostly desert," he said as his hand ran over the small patch of snow left. "We never get snow and we only see it as we come here for the celebration. I would love to show you it some day, Chandra." She smiled and looked up at the countless stars from their spot on the planet. Eshan stayed cold and snowy for the most part except for the small couple of months as warmth prevailed. 

"I would love to see it, Zain," she said and saw his eyes land on her lips. With her own capacity to see and feel emotions she could feel it. The attraction. The lust. The sheer forbiddance of the relationship if found out. Teenage libido. They were almost adults and she willingly followed him deeper into the woods to escape the party. His kiss was sloppy but electrifying. Beautiful and her hand ran into his dark hair as her back rested against the tree. 

\---------

She stopped the memory at its source as she tried to fight re-living that memory in particular. Fear she had kept with her for years afterwards. The bad memory made her nauseous. "Youthful indiscretion," her master's voice spoke as he stared at her in dismissal. She felt the bond wrap around her tightly. His presence of ice and snow pressing down on her. "What happened? Such a strong flash of fear from you. You will show me." 

It was an order but her mind recoiled. Her presence flared in defiance. She had become too comfortable with her routine and her status. Objectively she knew that. Still she resisted and pressed at his presence in her mind. Infecting her memories. She felt his body move to stand over her as his hand rubbed against each other. The dark side swelled but only answered to him. "You dare disobey," he stated and purple electricity flew from his hand. It wrapped around her body in a quick snap. Diving into nerves and sending her down with a scream. The pain was something she remembered. Intimately so. He pressed on her mind and ground himself against the flimsy defense she had set up. She did not want to give in. Another blast of electricity hit her and the pain made her fall to her arms. 

The torrent stayed and her screams echoed the crackle in his office. "You will obey," his voice ordered punctuating each word. Caressing over each syllable and she groaned as the pain faded. Her will with it. His hand rested on her head and his presence forced itself into her memories. Demanding that which she hid from him. 

\------------

She felt his lips against her own. The feel of his hands on her body. The fumbling teenage passion of those who thought themselves immortal. The pain of their joining but the pleasure. His body was warm on her own. The dark skin contrasting the pale white. Though this relationship would go nowhere with them both having their own responsibilities no one would care. On Thrysus males were in charge and on Eshan females were. No one should care even as Zain's teeth entered her neck, marking her. 

She smiled at him as they fixed their rumpled clothing. Both enjoying the feel of the other. "We should get back," she told him while looking up at the moon and stars. "Before they realize we slipped away." Zain chuckled and wrapped his dark fingers around her own. The contrast pleasing a part of her. As they stepped to go back she felt the warning before she heard it. A thundering crack of a tree falling. Her fearful silver eyes made Zain stand defensively. "We need to go!" She said and gripped his hand. 

A giant creature roared and ran for the two teenagers. Red skin with giant muscular arms. A Gundark. "Kriff it escaped!" Zain said and they quickly turned to run. They barely made it from their clearing before it swiped at him. She could see the arm connecting with Zain and grievously hurting him. No. She could not let that happened. Her hand flew out and sent him flying as the clawed hand went down her back. Splitting skin and making her yell. Pain. Fear. Leaking blood. "Chandra!" Zain yelled and his hand reached for her. 

She stumbled and fell. Crimson petals decorating soft snow. As the gundark went for Zain, who crawled back, the force pulled her. She held out her hand as her back screamed in pain. Her blood pooling around her as the force obeyed her desperate attempt. The gundark squealed as she choked it. The rescue party making it just in time to take it down before she fainted. 

She awoke days later submerged in a bacta container. The wounds scarred and the disappointment of her mother. In her white medical robe as the doctor checked her nerves her mother stormed in. "The Council has decreed that you," Celama stated her tone wavering for a second before strengthening. "Are no longer heiress to my position nor will you serve on the council. Achira will take your place and Nyarna will take Achira's place." Chandra stared at her with wide eyes that brimmed with hurt. 

"So...just like that I am disowned?" She asked her mother. "The bastard child between a Senator and a Jedi is worth nothing?" She was hurting both physically and mentally. She struck out without a care. Her mother's face fell before her mask of civil servant took its place. 

"You almost got killed!" Her mother yelled and normally it would force her to stop. To listen. "You almost got Zain killed! His parents almost went to war over the fact a force sensitive half blood was next in line to be Senator. The council agreed." She flinched and lowered her shoulders. Pain, anger, and hurt surrounding her. Fear. "You are still my daughter, Chandra," her mother said softer than before. Pale fingers holding her shoulders. The touch helping grounding her. 

"But what worth am I now?" She asked her mother as tears slipped down her cheeks. "What am I to do now?" There was no answer. Until there was. An offer to do something with her life. To join the war. 

\-------

Silence descended as she breathed heavily into the polished floor. Her knees hurt and so did her head. She felt his hand on her her head. Cold even through the glove and she shivered. "Cast aside," he broke the silence his insidious voice showing no emotion. "From the spot you were promised. Tell me...does it hurt?" His hand tightened on her hair and jerked her head back. Her neck bared to him but she did not struggle. She did not fight. "You were groomed to rule," he added as he bent her head back more. Masked face leaning closer. "Raised with the power to take it. You saved the boy and they cast you aside. Does it hurt, apprentice?" 

She thought the scab healed over but the careful slice of her master's knife made it feel fresh. The feelings of the past bubbled up. Anger. Hurt. Resentment. There was no woman with soft words or a man with the offer of a job. "Yes, Master," she answered as her eyes stayed on the mask. "I wanted....everything. Everything promised me to be mine." His hand released her hair and she barely caught herself as she dropped. Her body on her knees as silence covered them. He crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes went over her. She felt them but did not dare stand or raise her head as her white hair went in front of her face. 

"You fear to be cast aside again," he spoke finally. "It's all there. In your head. Your coil of anger and resentment. Tempered by fear. What would you do if I cast you aside?" His voice washed over and she felt those phantom fingers grip around her throat. She choked and was raised again by her throat by his will alone. "I could easily snap your neck," he added. "Remove and replace you." Fear circled her stomach but his grip was not enough to cut off her voice. No...something was not right. He would not kill her. He had wasted too much energy on her already. 

"You...would not have wasted so much time and energy, master," she gasped out. "I am still a tool to be used by you. You are...testing me." She flinched and struggled against the tight grip. She felt a flash of amusement before impassivity covered it. The force released and she fell to the floor again with hacking coughs. She closed her eyes as she forced her heart to slow. 

"Even in the grip of fear you can be objective," he observed. "Good. You are learning." She could sense his mood turning more to a happier state of being. Though she used that lightly. He was about to dismiss her but the question she had wondered for weeks burned itself in. 

"Master?" She asked as she raised herself back to her knees. He tilted his head and moved his hand in a way that told her to continue. "I have been meaning to ask," she started to say. "My name?" 

"You wonder Zhorrid's reaction to it?" He asked and she answered in the affirmative. The mad girl's reaction to it still surprised her. The fact she wanted to attack her for it. "Once you have proven yourself useful to me, apprentice," he answered. "I shall tell you. Perhaps after your hunt." 

"Hunt?" She asked in a whisper and her master nodded. 

"Every Sith acolyte and apprentice will go on a hunt in the jungle," he responded. "You will compete to show your strength once I believe you are ready. You are dismissed, Apprentice." She stood on shaky legs, bowed, and exited her master's office. Her body shaking in pain that matched the oozing scab of old memories. The pain giving her something to focus on. A lesson in pain indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly some backstory and a desire to make our Sith Lord more creepy. But hey...a smidgen of plot. Also a peek behind the mask just for some laughs.


	8. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaezira's grasp on the dark side continues to grow and the hunt commences.

Jaezira's next couple of months after her master's latest "lesson" went back to the same. Building up her fluency in Ancient Sith, meditating on the dark side, and learning a lightsaber. Darth Zhorrid still had not returned since that confrontation. She suspected that the Sith either avoided her and their master or she had been sent on a mission. Finally, four months into her tutelage the mysterious 'hunt' came ever closer. She studied the proper etiquette as well though that was more from Lord Praven. He was polite, calm, and answered every question. "I was right in thinking Makashi and Ataru would be your strengths," Lord Praven said as they backed up from their latest spar. 

She had continued to grow and improve. Increasing her time and skill in her duel with the Sith Lord. This was also to be their last lesson. In two days she would be sent on her hunt. She was panting as she stood up from the jump she had used. The feel of the dark side all around her and the thrill of combat made her blood rush. Her skin prickled in a dual sensation of pleasure and pain. Lord Praven looked towards the door as Darth Jadus came in. His masked head looking at them both. "Master," she greeted and bowed to him. Lord Praven had also bowed. 

"It is time for the final exam," Lord Jadus said and he unclipped a lightsaber hilt from his belt. Before it was thrown towards her. She grabbed it with her left hand and turned off the training saber. The hilt was black and silver with a curved hilt. She put it into her right hand and tested it in her grip. She could feel the crystal deep in the lightsaber and her thumb activated the blade. It was bright red and it bathed her in crimson light. "Prove yourself worthy of it," Jadus commanded and he motioned to Lord Praven. 

Jaezira watched as he deactivated his training saber before activating his own red bladed lightsaber. She moved the saber and let out her breath. This was just like training. Similar to when she switched to a sword instead of wood. Praven rushed at her and she quickly flipped over him before her lightsaber went for his own. A flurry of blows as the lightsabers crashed against each other. She pulled on the force as she fought and proved herself. Praven was an epicenter of calm as he parried or dodged her attempts to slice at him. He got her into a trap as the fight dragged on. It felt longer than it actually was as the force moved around the combatants. He pushed an opening and his saber went for her chest before her left hand pushed him back. 

As he skid on one knee she went to pierce his chest with her own snarl on her face. Her lightsaber stopped near his neck and Lord Praven chuckled. "You are a lot more skilled than your father, Jaezira," he said with a smile. She paused as she listened to the words. As they sank into her flurry of violent emotions. The desire to hurt and be powerful. Her white hair was slicked to her face as she stepped back with furrowed eyebrows. 

"You fought my father?" She asked him and could feel her master's eyes watching. Calculating. Observing. Another test? Her master had planned this. Her father was still alive but he had fought Lord Praven. 

"During the Sacking of Coruscant," Lord Praven answered as he stood smoothly. His red lightsaber pointed to the floor. "I took his hand and almost his life. A shame I could not kill him." They both were testing her. To see her reaction to such a thing. Surprisingly, even to herself, she felt nothing. Not dark satisfaction or anger at her father's pain. She felt nothing. It was a surprise.

"I feel nothing," she stated with a shrug. "At least I had a better lightsaber instructor than my father." Lord Praven released a laugh and deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt. His other hand pulled the training sabers to his hand. Darth Jadus said nothing but she felt the bond open as he swept through it. Testing her own truth. She felt a sharp sense of pleasure from her master. He was pleased with her and that made her happy. "It was a pleasure learning from you, Lord Praven," she answered as she deactivated her new lightsaber. She bowed to Praven. 

"Good luck on your hunt, Jaezira," Praven said with a bowed head. "You have been a pleasure to teach. Lord Jadus I shall return to my Master and Apprentice." Darth Jadus nodded and waved the pureblood out. Jaezira watched him go before standing in front of her master. He watched her before stepping closer. His thoughts unknown to her and his feelings muted. 

\------------

Darth Jadus was not surprised when Darth Angral approached him in his own domain. Not many Sith Lord sought him out and Darth Angral's own search for missing artifacts were unfortunately empty. If Darth Arctis found anything he had not revealed such. "What do you need, Lord Angral?" He asked as his eyes rested on the violent Sith Lord. Half formed plots and designs rested in his head but he had no reason to pluck them. 

If he was trying to manipulate for politics or power plays he came to the wrong Dark Councilor. Imperial Intelligence was his domain and his strength. "I...would like to request a favor, Lord Jadus," Darth Angral said with a bow. "My son has shown a readiness to infiltrate the Republic and I would like to place him there." Darth Jadus leaned back in his seat as his fingers threaded together. An infiltration mission. 

"Is your son skilled in disguising himself?" He asked the Sith. Father and son were equally reckless. "Even with the Jedi exiled he will need to hide." Darth Angral radiated such pride in his progeny. Both would die for it and he would be uncaring of their fate. Violent animals that thirsted only for conquest. No thought for what would come after. Useful tools to be used and discarded. He wondered how Praven came out so calm and collected with a master such as this. 

"The Jedi have exiled themselves to Tython," Angral said with a sneer of disgust. "The Republic and their Senate will rush to build weapons of war. They will claim it is defense but I want my son to infiltrate their team of weapon builders. To make them our own." He would admit it was a good plan. A plan that Angral would not have come up with on his own. He lacked the foresight and intelligence for it. But...it was a good plan. 

"Very well," he stated. "I shall set up an identity for him and get him into the Republic. The rest is up to him. I consider us even now Angral." Darth Angral stood with a bow. They both were in agreement then. 

"Agreed, Lord Jadus," he said with a sharp smile. "Praven has told me your apprentice is quite impressive. I look forward to the results of her hunt." Darth Jadus watched him leave before looking at the datapad. The Children of the Emperor. He just needed one after all. One that was close to death. He would make it so.

\------------

Darth Thanaton walked into the cantina with an imperceptible sneer on his face. The music and entertainment bored him. He understood the officers and troopers enjoying their time. He passed one with a blonde haired beauty on his lap. Her outfit leaving much to be desired but he was here for another purpose. A more fun diversion than pleasures of the flesh. He quickly went to the lift that would take him to the section only for Sith Lords. It was empty for the most part. 

The black haired woman with scars up her cheeks sat in a corner nursing a drink. The scowl on her face and the anger in her aura pleased him. "Lord Zhorrid," he greeted with a bowed head. "A surprise to see you here." Zhorrid's blue eyes looked up at him sharply before she scoffed. 

"Lord Thanaton," she greeted in a tone that spoke of grumpiness. Thanaton knew she was marked by insanity. A hair trigger jump between emotions. The Dark Side twisted everyone differently and while he considered the girl weak she was useful. If only to please Darth Arctis. He had his own power to seek out after all. "I never took you for one to come here," she groused after taking a sip. "What draws you here?" 

"Ah," Thanaton said with a charming smirk. "Perhaps it was you I sought all along Lord Zhorrid. Perhaps I can buy you a drink?" The banter and teasing came easy. No need to be blatantly obvious to his true plan. Plans such as this required it could not be tracked down. Zhorrid stared at him with narrowed eyes before she eased. Her hand motioning to the seat next to her. "I heard about Lord Jadus's new apprentice," he said in a test and Zhorrid did not disappoint. 

"That...alien," she hissed under her breath in disgust as her hand tightened on her drink. Her teeth bared and Thanaton nodded in understanding. "Master favors her," she sneered. "But one day she will fail...one day." Her tone turned plotting and Thanaton almost laughed at how easy this would be. 

"She goes on her hunt soon," he said as he wrapped an arm around the couch. Close to Zhorrid's own shoulders and blue eyes stared at him. "A shame if something bad would happen." Zhorrid licked her lips and a smile came from her. Feral and followed by a giggle. 

"A shame indeed, Lord Thanaton," she answered and leaned back in the seat. A conspiratorial smile shared between them. 

\--------

"What are my objectives, master?" She asked as she stood on the outskirts of Kaas City. Rain poured down and drenched the robes she had on. To her right stood six acolytes all dressed in similar clothes. A few stared at her in a sharp way that promised pain if she passed their way. Accidents could happen in the jungle and sometimes those that left were lost. Lightning impacted a spire as the rain came down softly. It was not a deluge yet. 

"You will track and kill creatures in the wild," her master whispered to her. "You will sate yourself on blood and death. This is a lesson of survival. Of blood and bone. If you succeed your grasp on the Dark Side will be stronger. You have twelve hours." She nodded and looked at the group that had also joined. Myriad Sith Lords that she did not know the name of. Except for the few Dark Council members that came to see the trial ran. The acolytes had masters already jockeying for those skilled. She knew the acolytes and apprentices sent with her were the children of nobles. Scions of Sith Lords. 

She felt the force swell and she knew it was time to start. She called on the force to enhance her and she ran into the forest. Away from the threats that loomed to the left and right. Near the city no creatures would come close but deeper into the jungle she knew what she needed to find. Vine cats, sithspawn, and gundarks roamed the jungle. She felt a threat closed in and looked up at a tree. With a force enhanced leap she jumped up into the branches. A vine cat snarled as its claws impacted the tree. The force suffused her eagerly in its violent cacophony of emotions. 

Her red blade ignited and the rain evaporated with a hiss as it touched the blade. She flipped and felt a feral smile at the dying cry of the vine cat. She ducked the tackle from the next threat before splitting it from stomach to tail. Her eyes meeting the last that circled the spot she had left. It paced and hissed. It was cautious to approach and its mind was so simple to read. Hunger. Death. She held up a hand to it and pushed. Subtlety and finesse. She smiled as her will crushed the simple beasts own. It came up to her with a sniff. "You shall help me," she whispered to it. "You may feed on every kill." 

If it understood she did not know but it heeled at her commands. Uncaring it's pack had died and it was now her own. She was surrounded by the feel of death and blood. Rain impacted the jungle and she had never felt so alive. 

\--------

She stood over the body of a gundark. It's arm cut off and the vine cat deep in its innards. She felt a group approach and in the distance she could see the beginning form of a colossal statue. Sith Lords and their effigies. Arrogance is what her master called it. The Vine cat growled and bloody maw looked towards the clearing. Three men appeared. Two humans and one pureblood. Eyes gleaming with malice. "So we finally find the alien bitch," one said in the center. He was tall and broad. Obviously the leader. "The one who gets special treatment. Your master cannot protect you here." 

"Even Lord Jadus makes enemies," the pureblood said with a sharp grin. "And many want you dead." She pet the vine cat calmly as she considered this. Arrogant bastards. But the more information they blabbered on about the more she could learn. It was obvious they had been set on her. Hinted and secretly ordered to take her out. They glared at her as she said nothing. She removed the outer robe before drawing her lightsaber. Her nudge at the cat sent it into action. She charged and the cat with her. 

The fight was tough. Though the vine cat helped in its own way. As it cut a man's stomach opened she cut his arm from his body. A whine from the cat brought her attention to the streaking bolts of electricity coming from the purebloods hand. She jumped backwards. Disengaging and landing on a fallen tree. She could feel her pet's pain as the lightsaber went into its skull and glared at the two. "Aww are you gonna cry, weakling," the leader teased and she leaped over his head. Her blade hit the Pureblood's own. He expected her to flip away. 

He never expected her foot to impact his back to send him tumbling off balance. Her foot kicked the back of his knee sending him to his knees on the muddy ground. Her blade pierced his chest with a choked gasp and she breathed out. "You should have done more research," she whispered as her blade left the Pureblood's chest. The leader glared at her and brought his blade out. 

"You are exhausted," he said with a sneer. "I'll make you scream and beg before you die, alien bitch." She never reacted to his bluster and took the stance of Makashi as her saber rested near the ground. The man charged and she dodged his violent swings. While calm and collected she was weakening. The hours were wearing on her. The dark side suffused her and those found wanting died. She dodged a violent slice but he surprised her. In a move of finesse it pierced the side of her arm. A scream of pain came from her. 

The man's enjoyment just pushed her over the edge. She bared her teeth and saw her lightsaber had fallen. The man charged and she pulled at the force. _Give me the power to succeed._ The force answered and she felt the energy corrupt her. Change her. Purple bolts of electricity charged from her hand. The man was not quick enough to catch it in his lightsaber. The bolts tore through his flimsy shield. Her soul... **sang**. The man's screams making her breathe heavily in enjoyment. He shuddered against the ground and she stepped closer. "Who sent you?" She growled and the man glared at her. 

She pushed at his mind but...she pushed too hard. She felt his mind crumble to dust with a choked scream. She had been too angry and the crushing weight of the dark side made her too reckless. She tried to rein in the raw impulses but she could not. The feel of death and success could not be denied. Her mind and feelings under the sway of the dark side. She scowled at the man before she pulled the force to her. The crack of his neck resounding in the area as she walked to her cloak. She gained no information on the one who sought her death but she could not bring it in her to care. Right now all she felt was pleasure and superiority. She had succeeded. The feel of Force Lightning leaving her fingers had felt so good. She pulled up her hood and left the dead behind without a glance. 

\------- 

She walked to her master. Covered in blood, wet clothes, and a cloud of emotions. Tired, hungry, in pain, and exalting in the feelings the night had given her. As she stepped in front of him out of the rain she kneeled. "Master," she whispered. "I have succeeded." She felt him step closer and his order to stand was one she quickly obeyed. She lowered her hood as he circled her. Tested her. She stood perfectly still as she waited. 

Finally, he stood in front of her and his thumb and forefinger gripped her chin. He angled her head up to stare at her. "Tell me what transpired," his voice ordered her. She kept her other hand gripping her wrist as she stared at him. 

"Three acolytes attempted to kill me," she answered in no small amount of vicious enjoyment. "They were...lost to the jungle." He pressed on the bond and the memories came clear. The feelings she had and her summoning of lightning. "Master?" She asked him as she felt a weird mix of emotions from the normally impassive Sith Lord. Possessiveness. Pride. Enjoyment. His fingers tightened on her chin but she never moved. Even as a shudder worked its way down her spine. Compounded by the wet clothes still covering her and the smell of death.

"You have done well, my apprentice," he said and he dropped her face. She rubbed her chin as he put distance between them. Her eyes glancing to see herself reflected in the sheen of the wall. Her silver eyes were now yellow. She blinked but it never faded. "Physical changes are quite common," her master's voice answered her surprise. "A change that no Sith will fight or struggle against. The dark side is no corruption the Sith would part from. But...I promised you an answer did I not if you pleased me?" She nodded and bowed her head to him. "Jaezira was my wife. Zhorrid's mother." She felt a subtle cruelty from her master at that statement as her now yellow eyes widened in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter then my previous chapters but here you go! Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun!


	9. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fortunate encounter. A trial to be completed. Why does she hesitate?

Jaezira watched her master warily as the statement stood in the air between him. Her own mind going over the reasoning for it. Why he named her after his wife. She knew Zhorrid had a mother. Objectively she had too. She also realized that Jadus had no wife now. The mother or his wife was never brought up. Her master sensed her shock and confusion. "You wonder why I named you such?" He asked her. "And what became of my wife?" 

She swallowed and nodded but her voice refused to summon itself. The mark of possession and choosing her name. Zhorrid's response to the name. "Youthful indiscretions," he stated as simply as possible. "Jaezira and I allied in the academy together. Even I fell prey to lust and attachment at such an age. Such relationships among the Sith are not for any simple reasons as love or attachment." She listened intently to the information he was revealing. "Not as our power and status grows," he added as an after thought. 

"What happened to her?" She asked in complete curiosity. Before she could even stop herself. She was morbidly curious why he had named her such a thing. She doubted it was for anything like sentimentality or that he meant anything...attachment oriented with it. Darth Jadus watched her and she sensed cruel interest in how she reacted. She swallowed back her rising nausea. 

"She failed," he stated it as simply as breathing. "Always so brash and violent much like her daughter. Her power blinded her. In return for her weakness I broke her neck. Perhaps you shall live up to the name better than her." She froze at how nonchalant he said it. Truly she was not surprised. She should not have been surprised. The severance of bonds. Four months ago he had asked her who she would kill. Someone close to her heart. "You are correct," he added simply. "I severed an obvious bond. The force creates bonds through emotion. The only useful thing she gave me was a daughter. Whose usefulness varies but she is a loyal tool." 

Jaezira swallowed and nodded in her own understanding of the name. Though she wondered still why he named her such a thing? To torture his own daughter? "My daughter should have severed her bond to such a thing when she was granted her new name," he said reading her thoughts. "Her reliance and dependability on something as simple as her mother's name is a weakness and shows her dependency on a bond that means nothing. It also serves to shield you from the Republic...for now." 

"I was a test for Darth Zhorrid?" She asked. 

"She is still my apprentice even if she is considered a Darth to the council," he said it with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You will finish your next trial in short order. Once you have done so your usefulness to me will grow. You will do my will. Be my agent where I cannot. Failure will be punished." She swallowed again as he started to circle her again. A rising tide of cold. Emotions that were...terrifying to read. 

"And success?" Her raspy voice asked as she lowered her eyes to the floor. A puddle of water sat from where her wet clothes had soaked down. Her body shivered as it all combined into a cocktail of feelings and sensations. Her mind and body called for sleep. 

"What do you desire, apprentice?" His metallic voice entered her ears. She felt his presence loom behind her as shadows sliced at her flesh. Soon phantom fingers pressed on her mind as if it was a soft caress. No subterfuge or attempt to shadow the truth could even be attempted. Her mind and desires shown to her master as his presence subverted her to his will.

"I want to learn more," her voice said without her conscious control. "I desire all the power you can teach me." She felt the nudge disappear as her master stopped again in front of her. 

"Success will grant you more lessons," he said. "But know this...even failure can teach you something useful. Your loyalty to me is all that is required. Failing that and I will kill you." She bowed her head to him as the shadows twisted and turned. His emotions writhed in terrible tendrils of icy hooks.

"My loyalty is only to you and your teachings, master," she answered as her mouth felt dry. The only emotion she could feel from Jadus was possessiveness. Dark and terrible greed.

"Go rest and see the doctor for your wounds," his voice ordered. "Tomorrow we will handle your...next trial." She bowed and left without a sound. 

\----------

Jaezira was happy to change from her wet clothes. Her arm protested the movement as the burned skin echoed in pain. Though the soft robes felt nice. She walked back to Imperial Intelligence to find the doctor. The Twi'lek, Allyah, looked up as she came in. No one had stopped her and her yellow eyes met the Twi'lek's eyes. "On the table, my lord," she whispered before walking to get some supplies. "Where's the damage?" 

"My arm is the main damage," she said and watched the Twi'lek help her remove the robe. Her body ached and while the lightsaber wound on her arm was the worst her chest was covered in different bruises. The doctor quickly grabbed a patch to set on the arm and Jaezira eased as the pain did. 

"I hear congratulations are in order," the doctor said in that same tone. Open and dryly without a care to what happens to her. She blinked and watched her bumble around before something pierced her other arm. She had never realized how much pain she was in until it stopped. How sore her body was until the muscles eased. "You were pushing yourself too hard, Lord," Allyah said with a snort at the look on her face. 

"I always was curious," she whispered to the doctor though her eyes went to the slave brand. Her doctor's other hand went to the brand instinctually. 

"Ah," Allyah said before she relaxed. "The Hutt Cartel in a show of good faith sold a whole group of slaves to the Empire. A show they were willing to do business. As Intelligence looked through us for skills and usefulness I was singled out for my medical knowledge." Jaezira nodded her understanding. She had never cared for slavery as a pawn of the Republic. She learned to ignore it as a spy in the Outer Rim. Now she was joining an order and government that actively used it. She still never cared for it. "Lord Jadus thought it would be a smart move to have slaves in charge of his agents health care," she said with a shrug. "No loyalties to Imperial Nobles or reasons to share patient files. It's smart." 

"Indeed it is," Jaezira said as exhaustion quickly started to take control. Her body eased and her mind with it. The room was warm and she felt the Twi'lek push back her wet hair. Her yellow eyes met Allyah at the touch. 

"Sleep here," she said and pushed her shoulder back. "I will wake you before my shift ends." Jaezira found herself nodding before laying back on the bed. While hard and uncomfortable normally her body easily fell into sleep. The first night in so long without any pain.

‐-------------

Darth Jadus watched without saying a word as two of his agents grabbed a blonde haired woman. She struggled but even that was forgotten as she was dragged in front of him. He saw her eyes widen and her struggles ceased as she stood in his aura. As she realized what had happened. She was beautiful. It was little surprise she had managed to win the patronage of an officer. Though said man was dead now for falling prey to the ruse. "Lord Jadus," one of the agents said with a bowed head. 

"Do you not think there is a reason none of the Republic's spies ever make it to Dromund Kaas, child?" He asked her and blue eyes glared up at him. Even through the pain. It was impressive but ultimately useless. The girl's secrets would be given up. Though...it was a fortuitous gift. An agent of the Republic given to his new apprentice. To test her will and loyalty. "Though every so often I allow it," he added. "Your handlers are eventually hunted down. Tortured and executed. Your master is improving in this game but he still is but a child playing with a craft I have mastered. Put her in a cell." 

The blonde haired dancer struggled but she was pulled easily into an interrogation cell. Keeper approached just as the girl was pulled away. "Lord Jadus," he said and handed him a datapad. "The planet is the cell where the agent's handlers received the information. Do you want me to send a squad to capture?" 

"No," he said finally. "Let them send the message to Trant. I have plans for this cell." Keeper bowed and he set the datapad down. "You, agent," he ordered. "Go get my apprentice." 

"Yes, Lord Jadus," the woman said with a bow and swept away. Plans were moving swiftly. His apprentice was becoming useful. Perhaps it was time to set off a lure. A very useful lure. 

\------- 

Allyah shook her awake hours later and she sat up sharply. The force coiled but quickly relaxed. No threats were in the room. Though a human woman stood in front of her. Covered in armor and the weapons of an agent. Her yellow eyes met hers as she calmed her breath. "Lord Jadus requests your presence in headquarters, my lord," the woman said in her brusque Imperial accent. 

"I will be right on my way," she said and stood. She needed to go put on fresh robes before then and with a sigh she moved. Her room first to change then she would join her master. She glanced down at her arm. A scar stood out against her pale flesh. "Doctor thank you," she added as she fixed her clothes. 

"My pleasure," Allyah said with a nod her Lekku moving with her. "Come here if you need anything else, my lord." She sighed and stepped away at a brisk pace. She had her orders. She quickly made it to her room and stripped the simple robe for the black ones in her closet. She grabbed the lightsaber off her table and pulled her hair behind her. A few stubborn strands stayed in her face. She looked in the mirror and paused. True to her master's words her eyes were yellow. She noticed a red ring near the pupil. 

She pulled the hood up and walked away. To join her master. Though her body felt loose and free of pain now. She stepped off the lift and made her way to her master as he paced. Keeper stood next from him as the watchers kept busy. She had been amazed at how Imperial Intelligence actually worked. Not at all like the Strategic Information Service. Jadus paused his pacing to look at her. Keeper bowed his head but his face showed no emotion. Though she noticed his back was tensed. She knew he hated having Lord Jadus in the building. The pain in his aura and the capriciousness of the Dark Councilor left Keeper wary. "Your next trial begins," her master said. "A spy from the Strategic Information Service has been found. You will interrogate her and gain access to all her information." 

"As you command, Master," she answered though a part of her whispered. Could she do this? She followed her master as they walked to a room. Strapped down was a woman with blonde hair and tan skin. As they stepped in blue eyes looked up. She froze and the woman looked at her in surprise. 

"Chandra?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Realization sliding on to her beautiful features.

"Hello," she said as she lowered her hood. "Nissa." 

\--------------------

"So where are your orders?" Nissa asked her as they relaxed on the lip of a fountain near the Senate building. Chandra glanced at the building and was tempted to go see her mother and sister. Though she quickly threw the urge away. Her sister was busy learning how to rule and lead. Nissa's hand wrapped around her own and she looked at her. "Perhaps we should have met someplace else," Nissa said with a smile. 

"This is the only place with beautiful statues and a fountain," she said with a chuckle. "Unless we want to go deal with the Black Sun." Nissa rolled her blue eyes at her attempt at humor. Her arm pushing her shoulder in her terrible joke. "You know we cannot tell our missions, Nissa," she added in a chiding tone. "Less chance of leaks if the worse happens." 

"I know," Nissa said with a sigh and leaned back into her arms. "I just want to make sure you will be alright. This may be the last we see each other." Chandra chuckled and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her nose buried in the blonde hair. The smell of flowers making her relax. "Promise me if we come back we will go on a date alright?" Nissa asked with a bright smile. 

"I promise." 

\--------- 

"By the force," Nissa whispered and struggled. "What did they....? We thought you were dead! Chandra!" She stared at Nissa with a blank look and an itch under her skin. She felt her master's presence press on her mind. Hooks and knives spearing and slicing into her. "Look at me, Chandra," Nissa cried and her yellow eyes met Nissa's blue. "Your eyes..." 

"This is very fortuitous," her master's voice broke the silence and she felt a vicious stab of amusement from him. Though his voice never shown it. "I assumed this would be a good test to sever loyalty," he added. "But now we can achieve much more. You will extract the information from her, my dear apprentice. Then you will kill her." Nissa looked between them horrified before her eyes landed on her own. 

"Yes, Master," she answered and kept her eyes on Nissa as her Master swept from the room. She did not know if it would be recorded but she knew her master would be observing. She tightened her hand into a fist as a part of her struggled against this. Remembering nights surrounded by warmth and love. A woman with a smile that encompassed the sun. She stepped closer to Nissa. 

"Chandra," Nissa said and pulled against the bands. "Please. Your family thinks you are dead. Your sister..." Jaezira closed her eyes as Achira came to mind. Running at her heels. Playing in the snow. She pulled at the dark side and her hand reached out. Nissa choked and looked at her wide eyed. She let her go to hacking coughs. "What did they do to you?!" Nissa yelled. 

"I was captured," she stated it coldly. "Tortured for hours. Forced to submit and become an apprentice of a Sith Lord." She released a breath and pulled more on the force. A Sith Apprentice was loyal. They obeyed. This was a bond to be severed. A test to be completed. Then why did her stomach twist at the thought? She grit her teeth. "You will reveal the information my master desires," she added and the dark side swelled. Purple bolts came from her right hand to surround the girl. The girl who had kissed her so sweetly. Her scream made her feel both happy and nauseous. 

She ended the bolts as Nissa collapsed against they gurney with panting breaths. "This was what was used against me," she whispered to Nissa. "For hours. It rips against your skin. Damages nerves. Painful yes?" Nissa glared at her and without any emotion she pulled on the bolts of electricity to enter her body. Nissa yelled and convulsed as much as possible attached to this gurney. The crackle of electricity faded. "It is okay, Nissa," she added. "I will kill you quickly after I get the information. I owe you that at least." 

Blue eyes stared at her and her mind echoed pain, hurt, and love. She sneered at it and electricity filled the room. It would be easier if the beautiful woman hated her. Hate her! She could not stand such emotions. 

\---------

A tan arm wrapped around her shoulders as they sat in the medical center of the S.I.S. Her face was slightly bloody and the drugs in her body made her feel nauseous. "Kriff I hate the resisting interrogation lessons," Nissa groaned laying her head on her shoulder. Chandra released a chuckle before looking at Nissa. Nissa's ribs hurt from the kicks she had received earlier. 

"Everyone hates those," Chandra said with a groan. The blood leaking from her nose had finally stopped but damn it. "The drug side effects are the worst," she added and wrapped a hand around Nissa's waist. It grounded her from the urge to throw up. Though what would come up was debatable since they had not been given enough food. Nutrition paste coming back up sounded worse than the mind altering drugs honestly. 

"Do not remind me," Nissa whined and gagged slightly. "Hell week is right. It felt longer." Chandra chuckled and looked at some other agents that sat in similar stages of torture. All of them had passed at least this. 

"A psychological trick," she whispered and rubbed at the dried blood. Her nose gave an uncomfortable twinge and she dropped her hand with a flinch. "It's a useful tactic," she added. 

"I hate how cavalier you can say that, love," Nissa said grumpily and Chandra threw her head back in a laugh.

\---------

Jaezira watched the broken body of her previous lover as she handed the information to her master. Nissa's body tremored in a cruel reflection of her not four months previously. Her job had been done. Darth Jadus took the datapad and looked at the blonde human shaking on the table. Even broken and shaking Nissa still loved her. That was the worse thing she had ever felt. "Kill her," Jadus's voice commanded and Nissa met her eyes. 

She swallowed and held up her hand. Make it quick. She closed her hand and Nissa's neck cracked. She felt the life fade from the force. Blue eyes were now sight less and she shuddered. She bit back the rising tide of nausea and faced her master. "Your soul sings," Jadus whispered. "In the pain of such a severed bond. Well done." He turned and left. She followed three steps behind but never glanced back. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable yank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible for this chapter. But hey! Symbolism! Insert Padme's funeral song here.


	10. Politics and Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politics. That's it. Just Politics.

Jaezira shivered as she stood alone in her room. Her master gone and she was alone. Her breathing picked up as the thoughts turned to the blonde haired woman. The spy. Her lover. Old lover now. The resounding sound of her neck breaking the echo of love. Sight less blue eyes. She felt her legs shake and she closed her eyes. Her soul did sing in the pain. The feel of the severed bond. Her knees impacted the floor and the sleeves went into her face. 

Weakness. Nissa was a weakness. Such emotions were worthless to the Sith. She only needed power. That was it. Her heart yanked and she felt liquid on the sleeves. She was crying...? What a pitiful display. She fell back against the bed as her heart beat wildly. Her breathing sharp as a sob came from her. Nissa did not die through too much pain. Even in the end she made it quick. She covered her ears as the noise of her neck breaking repeated continuously. 

She had agreed to this. She swore herself to him. She pledged her loyalty. The Dark Side was her destiny. The threads of power wrapping around her. Nissa was weak. She needed to be strong. The pain in her heart. She closed her eyes and plunged deep into the current of the force. The dark side offered respite. It thrummed with power. Like a heart beat. She needed no one. 

No lover. No friends. No parents. Power. The Dark Side provided. The pain faded. But her face was still wet with the tears. She closed her eyes and focused only on her pain. Her lust for power. Her fear of abandonment. Her fear of Darth Jadus himself. To falter is to fail. The fail is to die. Her arm rested on her bent knee as the dark side claimed a part of her. 

\------------

She followed the simple commands to go to her master. Close to five months into her apprenticeship she had finally proven herself. Enough to be accepted by any rate. At a lesser extent but still accepted. As the apprentice of a Dark Councilor it came with its own status. Though she had never step foot in either the Dromund Kaas Academy or the one on Korriban. One day she would need to. The pain from the night before was forgotten as she approached her master. At least the emotional pain. As she stepped in her master's presence the prickle of pain against her skin was familiar. "Master," she greeted with a bow. 

"It is time for you to become my agent," his calm voice blanketed her. A purpose. A mission. A distraction. To be useful. "The Sith Order has accepted you as my apprentice," he added as he approached her. "Your next lesson shall be different. This one will be a lesson in cunning. In politics." She stood at attention and waited for the orders he would no doubt give her. "You will come with me to a meeting between Councilors, Ministers, and Moffs," he added and she felt herself pause. 

"Politics?" She asked and felt a small part of her die at the thought. An internal part of her was screaming. "I am to...learn politics?" Her tone of voice was blank as she realized he was serious. His emotions were exasperated. She felt it clear enough. The feeling of slight irritation. "What am I...to do master?" She asked still at a loss. Trying not to irritate her master.

"You will be presented," he stated simply though she could almost feel an unwillingness to go himself. "You will talk, socialize, and tell me what secrets you discover with your talent." Truly she could not stop herself from feeling as if she was back home on Eshan. Going to different functions. Except this time she was an apprentice of a Sith Lord. She was also about to enter the strange political dance between Sith Lords. All who had a taste of power and desired more of it. They would attempt to use or humiliate her. Or work against her master.

"My first mission," she whispered. "Is in politics." Was it bad she perhaps looked more forward to refusing and being tortured? She felt it was. She would do her duty and follow his orders. Speak only when spoken to. Be respectful. Never reveal information unless to her master. Her first mission was a force damned Sith Party! Really?! She glared at the ground but she would obey. A Sith Party. She almost wished someone would die during it. Someone that was not her. 

\-----------

Jaezira followed at her master's heels as she joined him in the chamber that held the most powerful members of the Sith Empire. Both force and non-force sensitives. Military leaders. Planetary leaders. The ones important for having society function. Her yellow eyes watched and cataloged everyone she recognized from her studies on the hierarchy of the Sith. The first group that her master joined was a mix of Darth Marr, Darth Vengean, Darth Baras, Darth Decimus, and the Minister of War. "Ah Lord Jadus," Darth Vengean said and bowed his head slightly. His eyes went to her but she kept her eyes lowered in a sign of respect. "And your new apprentice. Heard she was only one of two to make it back from the hunt." 

"Lord Vengean," Jadus said in greeting but said nothing about her hunt results. Or the secretive conspiratorial smile sent his apprentice's way. To many Sith it would seem she killed all the rivals but there was a power in secrets. In mystery. She understood that so she kept herself impassive. Trying to be similar to her master. "My apprentice has done well so far," he stated though his emotions never changed. She felt eyes on her and looked up. Meeting the dark brown stare of an older man in black and violet robes. Darth Baras. 

"Indeed she has," Lord Marr stated as his eyes tracked over her. Lightning and ferocity. He was now not outright dismissive of her but he was still cold. "Hopefully, she will continue to impress." That was a threat. She crossed her arms behind her back but again said nothing. It was not her place. A laugh broke out from another Sith and red eyes looked at her. She felt him read her and he smiled at her. Wide and ferocious but she sensed cunning from him. A wily and intelligent man. 

"She's a quiet little thing," Lord Decimus said with a nod. "Observant. Ah we were just entering a conversation about once the war resumes. Tell me, Lord Jadus. What has Intelligence discovered about the Republic?" She already knew what the answer was going to be but she watched regardless. She felt a tap on her shoulder and her eyes met dark brown. 

"Join me for a drink," he said. "While our master's talk strategy?" She looked at Darth Baras before her eyes went to her master. Seeking permission or to follow his orders. Jadus gave one sharp nod and a dismissive wave. She bowed to her master and faced Darth Baras. 

"Of course, Lord Baras," she said with a bow to her head before her steps led her away. To the Dark Councilors her loyalty was clear.

\--------

Ziokesh Symfiel had spent the last three months working with Nomen Karr. It had been perhaps the best decision he had done. Though tracking the path of his daughter was difficult. He doubted she had used her real name off in the Outer Rim. Though trying to find out what her code name had been was difficult all on its own. The Republic refused to release any such information. Citizenship and documentation was fast and loose in the Outer Rim. The Hutts give no care to such a thing. "I am going to say it," he whispered to Nomen. "I hate Hutta." 

He scraped off some disgusting squishy piece of trash off his boot as he walked through the market place outside Nem'ro the Hutt's palace. Dressed in the garb of pirates and outer rim drifters. "The smell is the worst I think, Zio," Nomen said with a laugh. "But my contact said to meet them here so..." Ziokesh sighed as he wrinkled his nose at the swamp of Hutta. Disgusting. The Hutt cartel had officially stayed neutral. Though it did not stop them from selling slaves to the Sith or sell resources to the Republic at exorbitant prices. "I believe that's our guy," Nomen said as one of the natives approached. 

"You seek a white haired pale skinned race yes?" The native Evocii asked. Tan skin and wide noses. Ziokesh knew they were basically slaves to the Hutts. Exploited and abused. He hated this part of the galaxy. The prevailing idea of credits made right. Money was all that was important. "Echani...?" The native asked. 

"Yes," Nomen asked. "Have you seen a girl like that? Chalk pale skin. White hair and silver eyes." The native Evocii held out a long fingered hand. Ziokesh sighed before putting a Hutt credit chip in his hands. This stinking planet. 

"No," the Evocii said with a shaking head. "No pale skinned one here. Calm. A captain. Smuggler. Mentioned he had one in his crew. Lead to him." They had tensed at his refusal. Righteous indignation had started to rear its head. His hand landing on the blaster. The Evocii held up his hands. They relaxed. 

"The Captain's name?" Ziokesh asked with a glare in his green eyes. His lightsaber hidden up his sleeve but they needed to make progress in this. He had broken the rules to do this. Not that he regretted it. No his only regret was not taking his daughter to be trained. He should have protected her more.

"Jarel," the Evocii said. "Smuggler for mighty Nem'ro. Last known location Nar Shaddaa." Ziokesh and Nomen nodded but his stomach sank. Nar Shaddaa was a big place. He released a sigh as Nomen's arm went over his shoulders. They walked away. 

"Have hope," Nomen whispered and put his hand over his heart. "We will find her." Ziokesh nodded and his robotic arm tightened into a fist. So much to work through.

\--------------

She looked at the glass handed to her in suspicion but took a drink either way. It was non-alcoholic thankfully. "Alcohol and Sith Lords do not mix," she whispered under her breath and heard a huff of a laugh from the older man next to her. His amusement faded quickly to be replaced by seriousness. Ambitious. A desire for knowledge. She pressed a little deeper but motives stayed out of her grasp. As if a maze stood in her way. She sensed no threat but manipulative tendencies and bald curiosity. 

"You are an interesting one, Jaezira," Lord Baras said with a slight smirk. "I can feel you read me. You are reading everyone in the room are you not?" She nodded but said nothing as her yellow eyes watched him. She watched her master as well but he was busy in the conversation of war. War that would eventually resume. "Your master is quite fortunate to have you," he said mildly. "If only I found you first. You would have been a useful tool to have." A compliment. Sith compliments were complicated. 

"I did not realize I impressed so readily, Lord Baras," she answered in her own soft spoken voice. "My loyalty is to my Master though I appreciate your interest." Darth Baras spared her a look and it was a hard calculating look. One of intrigue. She felt his own presence around her as he pressed at her. She quickly pushed him from her mind with a mild smile. 

"As it should be," he said and took a sip of his drink. "You show surprising skill navigating the intricacies of Sith Politics." His smile turned dangerously sharp as he leaned closer to her. To almost whisper in her ear. Intimate if not in this situation. It was as if oil was covering her. "Though I suppose you had training being a Senator's daughter." She made no reaction to such a statement though her hand tightened on her glass. Her yellow eyes narrowed but she said nothing else. "Lord Jadus had shown no interest in an apprentice until he dragged you back," Lord Baras said. "My master and I were ones to take notice. Your family thinks you are dead or perhaps the worst." 

"I lost all care for them when I took my place here, Lord Baras," she stated coldly but not in any way to be rude. He was a powerful presence and a probable threat. Darth Baras smiled at her and nodded his head before stepping away. She noticed a new stare directed her way. The red eyed stare of a pureblood sith. He ran his fingers through his chin.

"I look forward to watching your progress, my dear," Lord Baras whispered before nodding to her. She watched him go and finished her own drink. She wanted to leave this horrible farce and daggers hidden in words. The Echani had been more open in their dealings. 

\-------------

A man dressed in white looked around before his hand landed on a tablet. The hieroglyphics were lost on him as he ran a gloved hand over it. He blew out a breath of cold air in the snowy hellscape he found himself in. A lowly member of the Imperial Reclamation Service on the planet Hoth. Easily ignored and no one the wiser. He activated a holo com as the way cleared. He spoke into it. "I got the next delivery," he whispered. "Coordinates for pick up." 

A man appeared in the com. Dressed like a drifter but with a hood covering his face. "Will send a small crew to pick up," he whispered. "Disappear to next spot." He nodded and smirked as the call ended. He had his own job to do. As well as his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, an attempt at humor, a check in on the Jedi we love to hate, and this was pretty much a filler. Well and an introduction to Darth Baras.


	11. All Paths lead to Nar Shaddaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Jadus moves his pieces, Ziokesh and Nomen find out where Chandra is, and all paths lead to Nar Shaddaa.

Jaezira had never been so happy for the end of the night to arrive. Dancing around Sith Lords and keeping track of who was who was wearing on her. The growing frenzy of the dark side under the surface did not help. Every Sith Lord planned and plotted for more power or status. Those beneath the Dark Council desired to climb the pyramid to a seat of power. As an apprentice of a Dark Councilor she ranked above most other apprentices in the Empire. "If there is one thing to always know," the woman with black hair said to her as she sipped a drink. "Trust no one." Her orange eyes glinting in the light. 

"It is an important lesson to learn, Lord Lachris," she responded as she watched her master walk around. This was a party disguised as a military meeting. A reason to strut their powers and their spheres of influence. She touched the bond between them and was slammed with emotions that almost made her sick. Icy cruelty and a desire to hurt. Though her master controlled himself he was getting irritated under the surface. She quickly backed away with a flinch. Darth Lachris smiled at her. 

"The war will resume," the female Sith Lord said. "It is inevitable. Where do you want to go when your apprenticeship ends?" Jaezira stared at the female Sith curiously. Where did she want to go? What did that mean? Her confusion must have been obvious and Lachris chuckled. "Once you are granted the title as a Lord of the Sith you are free to transfer your services," Lachris explained. "If Sith artifacts and ancient technology draws your fancy then Darth Arctis could put you into his sphere. Or you can join my master's sphere for Internal Defense." 

"Well it is good to know I have options," she said mildly as she thought about it. It depended on her own skill and her master's acceptance to rank up to Lord of the Sith. To not be a slave to his whims anymore. She could join any other Sphere or serve another Dark Councilor if it came to it. She realized suddenly that she was being manipulated. At least slightly. Lord Baras and Lord Lachris were apprentices of other Dark Councilors. They were planting seeds. Poaching. Perhaps to lower her master's own grip and influence. Suddenly she felt a sweep of coldness. "Ah I apologize Lord Lachris," she whispered and bowed her head. "My master calls." 

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jaezira," Lachris said with a personable smile. She only meant it half way. She was trying to collect her for Lord Marr. Myriad plots and annoyances. She quickly dodged a crowd of moffs to go to her master's side. His helmeted head glanced at her and he left the party without a glance back. She followed as was expected as his emotions writhed and twisted. She dared not comment or ask questions. Silence was a virtue and an unrated talent for self preservation. She shivered as his presence made her energy feel...drained. The physical pain was...starting to hurt more. As they entered his domain and office she felt as if she was about to die. 

Her body physically recoiling as her memories recalled the torture. The pain. As his body turned to face her she froze. His power was choking her and making every breath hard to make. She said nothing as his presence pushed through her mind. Her eyes screwed shut as he went through every memory. Every thought. Every experience she had with the other Sith Lords. "Baras is a fool," Jadus said finally. His words an icy bite that she had never truly heard before while as his apprentice. She would almost consider him angry. "Playing with tools he does not understand. Intelligence is my domain and he never realized his spies are documented to me as I find them." 

She swallowed and felt as if she was being buffeted by icy storms. She wondered what had irritated her master but was wise enough not to ask. She breathed in sharply as his mind turned to her next important meeting. Darth Lachris. Her mention of leaving the Sphere of Intelligence once she became a Lord. Her master ripped from her mind and she felt his emotions still. Placid as a lake. A thin icy lake she rested precariously on. One miss step would send her crashing through to choke on the water. "Tell me, apprentice," his voice snapped. "If you had the choice where would you go? Honestly now, my dear apprentice." 

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. Her eyes wary and showing fear. His hands crossed behind him in a show of relaxation but she felt it. The coil of the dark side. How quick it could snap. The lessons she had learned to never disobey. She had felt it previously as he forced her to obey. The torture to force her into his service. Her hands shook. "My loyalty is with you, Master," she answered as she felt his eyes settle on her own. "When you decide I am a Lord of the Sith I shall stay in your sphere, Master." His eyes turned sharp and he nodded but the roiling emotions never eased. 

"Good," he said with the same emotionless tone. "Your services belong with me." Silence descended and she could feel the storm on the surface of Dromund Kaas. Could hear the water impacting the citadel in an effort to wash away the stones. The animalistic fury of its flora and fauna. "I have a mission for you," Darth Jadus said. "Tomorrow you and Cipher Three will clear out the Republic agent's cell on Dantooine. After you have killed everyone of the cell you will go to Nar Shaddaa. There is a person I need collected." 

"As you command, Master," she whispered with a bow and his hand flicked in dismissal. She left quickly and only as she walked to her room did she realize she was gritting her teeth. She relaxed but shuddered after being stuck in her Master's presence for so long. Nar Shaddaa hm? She had not been there in awhile. At least it felt as if a long time had passed. 

\----------

She watched the blue skinned man curiously as they entered a more maneuverable ship than a dreadnought. A mission with one of the Imperial Agents to Dantooine. She had never been to the planet but as he calculated the jump she pulled up the information needed. "This is Watcher One," an Imperial accented voice said over the holocomunicator. "The cell of agents have been tracked to an old mansion on the outskirts of the main city. Dantooine is mostly farm land with the main threats being Kath Hounds and pirates. Sending information dossier to your datapad. Purge the cell and take the computers." 

"Acknowledged and Understood, Watcher One," the voice behind her said with a smile. His red eyes glowing in the light. "We will call before our second mission." The call disconnected and he looked at her. She was surprised how much his personality was devoted to sarcasm. He was charming, intelligent, and witty. He got results but he loved to tease. He reminded her of Theron almost. "Never worked with a Sith before," he said with a nod. "It should be fun. Nervous for your first mission?" 

"Not really," she answered and rolled her shoulders. The ship was small but easily used. Imperial Intelligence had their own department devoted to creating new stealth tech. It surprised her. "I should feel more for killing my previous....associates," she stated with a slight flinch. She felt nothing. Just a desire to accomplish a job for her master. 

"Ah you were previous S.I.S. right?" He asked as he sat next to her. "Until Lord Jadus...um recruited you?" She could sense an unwillingness to actually think on the process Sith recruited. Or even how Lord Jadus got her to turn. She released a snort and he raised a black eyebrow. "Say something funny Zira?" He asked with a tease and she was surprised to find herself answering in kind. Even at the shortened nickname. 

"Your thoughts and emotions are funny, Cipher Three," she answered with a teasing smile. "Lots of torture was involved in...my recruitment." He did not seem very surprised she had read his mind. His eyes looked at her and he leaned back with a yawn. 

"You are flourishing now," he said closed his eyes. "We got a couple hours." She watched the swirl of hyperspace before evening her own breaths. Her legs crossing as she slipped into the currents of the dark side. The feel of it soothing her and coiling inside. No longer did she need to imagine the river. Her mind easily slipped into the power offered. Once she returned she would need to ask her master about studying on Korriban. 

\-------------

Ziokesh looked around the wild and dirty streets of Nar Shaddaa as they walked the promenade. A cycle of debauchery, greed, and violence choked the smuggler's moon. It was a short jump from Hutta but he easily followed Nomen who walked as if he knew the streets. "Is this the right way?" He asked and Nomen shrugged. He released a sigh as they entered one of the most popular cantina on the promenade. Music thumped and they actually had dancers on stage. Groups of spacers and pirates moved around the lower levels. 

Nomen walked up to the bartender but it was too loud to truly make sense of it. He watched the crowd and pressed his lightsaber to the side. He would draw it only as a last resort but this place set him on edge. He tried to summon up the bond between his daughter and him but it was still withered to almost nothing. "We got a lead," Nomen whispered in his ear. "The Zabrak runs with a Twi'lek who is here." He released a sigh as they cut through the crowd. The Hutt Cartel was flourishing from the war and resultant Cold War. It irritated him but he had matters to handle. The return of his daughter. 

A red skinned Twi'lek sat at a table with a drink in front of him. "Izento?" Nomen Karr asked as the man tensed. He could see his hand twitch to a weapon under the table. "I hear you work with a Zabrak named Jarel," he continued but stayed relaxed. "We got questions." Izento, though drunk, bared his sharpened teeth at him but stayed relaxed. 

"What do you want then?" Izento grunted out and his eyes turned more suspicious. Ziokesh stepped forward. 

"I am looking for an Echani," he whispered to the Twi'lek. "A female. We heard she was part of your crew." Izento let go of his weapon and the suspicious attitude dropped. He looked at them and released a sigh. 

"She called herself Alenya," Izento said with a sigh. "Though I figured it was probably a fake name. Come with me. Too many ears." Nomen smiled at him and he felt hope in his heart. They were getting ever closer to finding his daughter. As they left the cantina and the noise they turned down an alley. The Twi'lek crossed his arms over his chest. "A little over five months ago give or take," he said and swallowed. "We got stopped by the Empire. Something about stolen relics. The Sith onboard he took interest in Alenya." 

Ziokesh felt his hope crash and burn. Dread taking it's place. He knew she was not dead. He could feel it but the alternative was not better. He looked at Nomen who flinched and looked away. "The Sith?" He asked desperately. "Who was he? What did he do?" The Twi'lek shuddered as he thought back. 

"The captain called him Jadus," Izento said and one lekku curled around his neck. His eyes looking everywhere but Ziokesh's eyes. "He...talked about Alenya being 'half trained' and that she had 'talent'. It hurt to be in the same room as the guy. Dark. Terrible. It was the worst thing I have ever felt. He...took her. Let us go after trying to kill us. Made her float off the ground. She...look I'm sorry. She might be dead or...." 

"Son of a hutt," Nomen swore and Ziokesh fell back against the wall. His green eyes looking at Nomen wide with fear. Worse. The alternative was worse. Much worse. "Thank you Izento," Nomen said with a strangled tone. 

"You...know her don't you?" Izento asked with a flinch and a scratch to his lekku. "Personally I mean?" 

"I'm her father," Ziokesh said as his hand covered his face. "I was trying to bring her home." Izento nodded and seemed to debate something with himself. He evidently decided on what to do as the troubled look quickly passed. He steeled his spine and ran a hand down his lekku. 

"Come with me," he said. "Jarel might have some ideas on what to do or where to lead you." They followed him and Nomen pat his shoulder. 

"We will find her, Zio," he whispered to him but it did not brighten him. What did the Sith Lord do to his daughter? Darth Jadus. The Lord of Intelligence. His hope was starting to waver. 

"The state she will be in..." he whispered. "Will she even be able to be saved?" Nomen flinched but tightened his grip on his shoulder. 

\-----------

Jaezira squinted her eyes at the feel of the sun as they landed in the outskirts of the main city. Cipher Three stood next to her as he tapped on his datapad. Their ship was stealthed to cover their coming. Kill the cell and take the computers. Her mission was clear and she easily followed the Chiss as he led them. "It is close," he said grabbed a droid off his belt. A small, spherical droid. "Scout the area." The droid beeped before it flew off. She pulled the hood over herself as she looked at the grassland. 

It was warm and her cloak felt even heavier on such a planet. She looked at the datapad and could see the target in question. "They do not know the spy is dead?" She asked and Cipher Three shook his head. He peeked at her and put up the pad. She had almost said Nissa's name and withheld her flinch. She pulled on the dark side. Nissa was a weakness and she had her mission. He pulled the gun from his back and checked it. A high powered rifle and deadly in trained hands.

"It's the normal thing Lord Jadus does," he said finally. "He makes the Republic think they found a hole and let's them in. Then sends us to purge the hole. Take the computers. The S.I.S. is learning but not quick enough. Not enough sanction to do what is required." Jaezira nodded and knew he was right. The S.I.S. still had to bow to Republic law and get permission for every mission. It cut time and efficiency. "Let us get to work, Zira," he said with a wink and she pulled her lightsaber to her hand. "No lightning please Lord." 

"I'll do my best," she said with a snort. It felt easy to slip into banter with the charming agent. He was calm and collected. Not very arrogant. A professional. They walked to the place. Hiding in the grass when needed. Without words they both looked at the house. Wondered entry points and defenses. This was to be a quick purge. The surgical slice of a knife. "I would rather not go for a frontal assault," she whispered. "They purge the computers if anyone infiltrates. We will need to do this quietly." 

"I'll make you a Cipher yet, Lord," Cipher Three said with a chuckle before pulling out a pair of Macrobinoculars. He scanned the building and she waited. Her own senses going outward to pick up the occupants. Her eyes slipped shut as she felt five. Five simple life signs. "I am thinking poison," he whispered. "The air system is old. Easily interfaced with outside. Introduce a knock out drug. Go in and kill them. Soft and quiet." 

"I am feeling five in the building," she whispered and nodded. "Drug them." She followed Cipher Three as they quietly made it to the air system. As he said it was old. Obviously a civilian feature. He pulled out the drugs and quickly injected it into the house. She was surprised there was no defenses outside but the key was not to draw attention. Having military tech on a farming planet would be suspicious. Useful to blend in. Not very useful when having a rival squad come to kill you. She listened and felt with the force. Waiting for the last to fall into unconsciousness. "They are down, Cipher Three," she whispered. 

A quick slice by the Chiss and they were in the building. The drug dissipating by the time they came in. She saw them knocked unconscious on the ground. One was hanging onto a computer and a connection played. Must have figured out what was going on. A voice called over the computer asking for them. She pointed to the computer and Cipher followed. He leaned over and cut the connection at the same time her lightsaber ignited. Quick and quiet she killed each one. Careful not to damage the computers. A camera seeing her face as she walked by. 

\------- 

"Mission accomplished, Watcher One," the Chiss spoke into the com and the hologram smiled. "Cell has been wiped out and information downloaded. Awaiting orders." The com went quiet for a second and Watcher One's face disappeared. Outside the stars glittered from their place in orbit. She stood next to Cipher Three as the crackle of the communicator filled the hull of the ship. Finally a figure took place of Watcher One. "Lord Jadus," Cipher Three said with a bow and she quickly followed with her own greeting. 

"On Nar Shaddaa there is a pirate named Zay Cortil," The monotone voice of her master spoke. His arms crossed over his chest. "You will bring him in alive. He has been wounded and injected with a special drug. Freeze him in carbonite and bring him to me." The connection cut and they both relaxed at the same time. Cipher Three released a breath and quirked a smile at her. 

"So we have time to stop for a drink on Nar Shaddaa you think?" He teased with a flirty wink and she laughed. 

"Not a chance," she said with a roll of the eyes. "My master wants this guy pretty badly and I would rather not fail my second mission." The ship jumped to hyperspace and they both sat back on the chairs provided. The hum of the ship soothing in its own way. 

"What was your first?" He asked as he stretched. His armor shifting with him in a way that was pleasing to the eye. He saw her look and smirked at her. 

"A meeting of the Dark Council, Ministers, and moffs," she stated it as simple as possible. "What was yours?" Cipher Three flinched and cooed in sympathy. 

"Ha for which government?" He asked with a laugh. "The Chiss Ascendancy trained me in such skills since I could walk. I was traded to the Empire in a show of good faith. So is that no to a drink?" She knew the answer was not a full one but had no reason to press him about it. It was probably against the rules to tell his previous missions. 

"Maybe if we finish this mission quick enough you can show me a cantina at Dromund Kaas," she teased and Cipher threw his head back with a laugh. 

"Promises, Promises," he whispered with a flirty smirk. She watched him with her own quirk of her lips. How long had it been since she could have such a relationship? It may have been a weakness but she was one to fall prey to her lust. She would not mind having a night with Cipher Three. Maybe after this...

\--------- 

Ziokesh and Nomen followed the red skinned Twi'lek as they approached the room that held their captain. The thump of music echoed under them as the door opened. The black haired Zabrak, Jarel, stood in front of a man coughing against a wall. His hand on his chest. "So where do you need to go?" Jarel asked. 

"This drug is damaging me," the human whispered with a flinch inducing cough. "Need to get to Republic Space. Get some help. My crew tried to kill me." 

"Well if you are sure, Zay Cortil," Jarel said as he met Izento's eyes. "Not the first time I have had people as a cargo to be smuggled." Jarel's eyes went to the two behind him. Ziokesh met his eyes with a sad smile. He wondered if this truly would help him find his daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale to Act 1, pt 1. Hope you like it!


	12. Scars of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fates align and plots start to be shown to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's Betrayal plays in the background.

She stepped off the ship with a stretch as the sights and smells of Nar Shaddaa had entered her nose. The smell of desperation, drugs, and violence covered in a veneer of glamor. The shining lights and the beautiful appearance a mask to the debauchery the Hutts ruled. "What is our first stop?" She asked the Chiss agent who pulled out his datapad. They were allowed to land this time as the Hutts offered their pleasure moon for use by the Empire and Republic equally. It must pay to be powerful enough to deal with both sides. They also had no spies to surgically remove. Just a drugged pirate to collect.

Her hand rested on the lightsaber clipped to her belt as she watched the myriad people amble around. Hundreds of different races and reasons. "Watcher One says he has been seen in the Promenade," the Chiss said as he lowered the datapad. "So we will need to find him there. Before he leaves the planet." Jaezira paused and threw her senses outward trying to find the path to go. The force to lead her to where was most important. "I will go to the crew that attacked him," Cipher Three said with a smile. "You check the promenade with your magic sensing powers." 

"I will com you if I find anything," she said and could not find it in her to smile at his teasing. She saw his eyes glow slightly in the stagnant air of the hangar Bay. The force was convulted. Twisting and writhing in a way that did not make sense to her. She pulled her hood over her face and let the shadows obscure her. Those who saw her coming all but dived out of the way. Whispers of fear that made a part of her exult in the feelings. To be above everyone. It was feeding her arrogance. She quickly took the speeder to the promenade. The lights glimmered on the moon. 

Spires and monoliths devoted to greed and the feel of debauchery. The crush of those weaker by the strong. She slipped her eyes shut as she tracked the pulse of the moon. The scents of violence. The cry of greed and lust. It was...beautiful. 

\---------- 

"Who are you two?" The Zabrak asked with messy black hair. He crossed his arms over his chest but Ziokesh could feel the coil in his muscles. The relexes he had to grab his pistol and shoot. The sick human leaned against the wall in another loud cough. His hand on his head as he tried to fight off the drug injected to him. Even from here Ziokesh could feel the poison infecting his body. Leaching strength. It felt disgusting even in the force. 

"They are...family to Alenya," Izento explained and held up his hands for peace. His other lekku moving in the secret language of the Twi'leks but it was lost on him. "I was hoping we could help them find a lead," he added and Ziokesh could feel it. The softer feelings that the Twi'lek felt for his daughter. Sentiment. Not full love but a care for a teammate. 

Jarel let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I got some of her things," he said finally before glancing at Zay. "You help us to the ship and I will give them to you. That's all I got." Ziokesh released a sigh at the paltry amount but found himself nodding to the offer. The human, Zay Cortil, looked at them with pain filled eyes. Ziokesh flinched as the poison ate more against his body. Nomen tugged his beard and flinched as well. The poison in the man's body was...feeling wrong to the force. Before he could even say anything else they felt it. 

Nomen's back tensed and his hand went to the lightsaber hidden up his sleeve. Ziokesh then felt it as well. The current of the dark side. A sweeping chill. Something was wrong. He sent his senses outward and felt the stirring of the bond. The bond with his daughter. "Chandra?" He whispered and felt the presence pause. 

_Father?_ A voice echoed in his head and the connection between them. Withered and almost severed barely trickled to life. Feelings and emotions passed between them. Anger. Pride. Surprise. Hurt. 

"Zio?" Nomen whispered and set a hand on his shoulder. "We need to go. Now!" The presence of darkness stepped closer but Ziokesh could feel it. His daughter. Nomen turned to Jarel and Izento. His eyes landing on the sick human. "Why did your crew turn on you?" He asked but the answer never came. Nomen swore and shook Ziokesh. Ziokesh shook his head and pulled out his lightsaber. 

"Jedi?" Izento asked in wide eyes but Jarel looked at him. They knew Alenya had to have some connection to them. It's why she was taken. "What is going on...?" He asked confused. 

"A Sith is coming," Nomen answered "and I can feel the Sith wants him." It was not a bad conclusion to come to. Even now they could feel the Sith, _his Daughter_ , search for him. She stepped closer. The fury of the dark side around her. Ziokesh swallowed and pulled away from the bond. The anger and pain from his daughter made him sick. "We need to get the kriff out of here!" Nomen swore. 

Jarel nodded and motioned to Izento who picked up the man with his arm over his shoulders. They all but ran from the room he had taken in the upper levels of a cantina. As Jarel ran past next to Izento his eyes were drawn to the entrance. Through the crowd and music he could see the dark robes of a Sith. He hated the Jedi were right. He swore and Ziokesh looked at the entrance. The cloaked form met his eyes but he could not see her features. 

\--------- 

"Cipher Three," she called into the com, even over the noise, her eyes resting on the form of her father's own. "I found Zay Cortil. Check the ship logs for the _Spiked Falcon_. I will herd them to you." She heard the Chiss send his own acknowledgement before lowering her head for the exit. The Promenade screaming and choking with guests and she would not catch up that way. She followed the force and the bond with her father to the side streets. Emergency exit. She saw a man step in front of her prey. It was the green eyed stare of her father that made her pause. 

The tension between them. The feel of the Jedi in the force. The disgusting feeling of the light making her bare her teeth in disgust. She could feel the sickness from her target. The poison in his blood. Her attention was switched to the Jedi. "Chandra?" A familiar voice cut through her thinking. It was tentative and full of pain. "Please tell me you are not-" 

"You are in my way," she whispered and her hand unclipped her lightsaber. She did not activate it yet. "My master's orders are clear. Get out of my way." This was...she questioned her own reason to pause. To not attack. She claimed to herself it was to gauge her future opponents. To figure out how to accomplish this. A part of her spoke the truth. The green eyed stare of her father. Her Father. The feeling of love. 

"Zio," Nomen said and took a defensive stance. "Be calm my friend. We will take her." She looked at the other man. She recognized him. Nomen Karr. A Jedi that had spied behind enemy lines. That had fallen to the Dark Side but went back. A radical. A maverick. "The Jedi can fix her," he added and she sneered in disgust. To try and walk off from her path was to die. She ignited her lightsaber. Her blade pointed at them.

"You will do no such thing, Karr," she hissed. "My loyalty is to my Master. I will kill you both to prove such." It was such an arrogant statement to say but the Dark Side's currents were lapping up at her conflict and fueling her actions. Her eyes seemed to glow with the power and malice. 

"The Dark Side blinds you, girl," Karr said and ignited his own lightsaber. "Zio! We have no choice." Her father looked between them horrified. His eyes beseeching her. Begging. She hated the look. The feel. _One day you will sever it for me._ The words trickled through and she grit her teeth. Her father's green lightsaber covered his face as they stared her down. "Go! Jarel and Izento," Nomen called. "Make it to the Hangar Bay. We will be there soon." Her eyes looked at the Twi'lek and Zabrak who were looking between this with wide eyes. 

"Alenya-" Izento started to say but Jarel gripped his arm. She let them go and focused on the Jedi. If they stood in her way she would kill them too. The poisoned human was her only objective. She threw herself into the fight with the force infusing her feet. Her crimson lightsaber clashing with the blue of Nomen Karr. The dance and crackle of their blades clashing. Her conflict making her reckless and too violent.

"It is not too late," Karr said and pressed on the lock that started. His strength pushing her back slightly. She gripped the lightsaber tightly and her yellow eyes met his. "We can save you, Chandra," he said. "Stop the Sith Lord. Your master. Come with us, child." She...felt herself pause but the dark side directed her. No. It was too late. Her destiny belonged with the Sith. With a snarl she sent a blast to throw him back and her blade went for her father who dodged it. Nomen landed down the alleyway with a grunt. Her focus was split too much and the dark side was feeding her thirst for aggression. 

"Chandra," her father said as he caught her lightsaber finally after a dance of movements. Him doing all he could to block or deflect. Not even trying to hurt her. "Please! I don't want to hurt you. We can save you!" She ducked a swipe by Nomen and sent a blast at them both. She paced like an animal. Overriding her good sense. 

"Save me?" She asked softly before her hand dragged back her hood with a snarl. Her yellow eyes piercing them both as the emotions became too much. "SAVE ME?! Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I was captured? Tortured! I resisted for hours. Clung to you. To everyone. But you weren't there!" She panted as her emotions swirled in a fury and she breathed heavily. Pain. Suffering. Anger. She had too. She had sacrificed much to reach this point. 

"Chandra," Ziokesh choked out. "Please. Come home with me. Your mother. Your sisters. I can protect you. This time I will teach you. I will!" His hand extended for her and a part of her wanted to take his hand. Wanted to leave it all behind. To escape Darth Jadus. The politics of the Sith. Leave everything and go with her father. To study with him. To be with him. The bond between them beckoned. It promised safety and warmth. "Chandra," he begged stepping closer and she allowed it. "Let go. I will protect you." 

She closed her eyes and could feel the Jedi at her back. The night of the city on the moon. The ebb and flow of sentients. The feel of her father. The love in his heart. The begging. The beseeching. The promise. Further she felt the icy hands of her master. The spymaster. The puppet strings he held. The taste of electricity and ice. She opened her eyes. She moved to pierce her father's chest with her lightsaber. "Zio look out!" A voice yelled. 

A flurry of movement. Piercing pain and charred flesh. A scream of pain. "Nomen!" Her father called. "No!" She jumped apart as her hand went to her charred side. Nomen Karr had deflected her blade but cut her side. She cried out in pain and rage. As her blade stayed in her fingers. Her yellow eyes glared at them. 

"You cannot protect me," she spat and pulled every feeling she could. Anger. Pain. Lust for power. "Jedi." A blast of purple electricity flew from her fingers. She had lost. She had failed this fight and with a grunt she ran in the opposite direction. The pain feeding her every step. The smell of burned skin. Her gasping breath. "Cipher do you have the target?" She asked in the com. 

\------------

"Roger, Jaezira," the professional voice of the Chiss spoke as he looked at the two knocked out. The Twi'lek and Zabrak unharmed but unconscious. The human. The target skidded back in choked gasps. "Securing target now," he added. The human held up his hands before a blast of icy mist covered him. The Chiss smiled before moving to take the target. 

\--------- 

She barely made it in time. The imperial ship blasting off as soon as she closed the gang plank. The target was a block of frozen slab and the pain in her side continued to throb. The pain making her fall to the floor before she could think. She heard what sounded like a swear from a musical language as the Chiss ran to her. Quickly he pulled out a medpack. "What happened?" He asked with a sigh and she stared at him as blue fingers quickly stripped her robes. 

The right side of her body was marred by charred flesh. Not enough to pierce her organs but enough to scar. "Jedi masters," she whispered. "They were...after me. One got me. We need to...report to my master." A grunt left her as he filled a syringe and injected it into her side. Her hair falling in her face as the pain started to fade. Only slightly. 

"We need to get you to a med bay," Cipher said with another swear in the beautiful language. His race's language she bet. His hands were cold as they did their best to fix the damage. With another swear he put a call in for Watcher One. The man appeared quickly. "Mission objectives complete, Watcher One," he said and glanced at her still sitting on the floor. "Complications arose. Jedi attacked. Jaezira needs medical attention." 

Silence descended before the form of Watcher One faded. The form of Jadus took his place. They both bowed and Jadus was silent. "Head directly for the Dominator," the voice ordered. "You will deliver me the pirate first then you will be treated for your wounds." The hologram cut and she fell back against the couch. Cipher Three tightened his fists before nodding. She could sense an annoyance for the order but finished helping her dress. 

"I will stabilize you as best I can," Cipher Three said and pushed back her white hair. She nodded and met his eyes. "You did good distracting two Jedi Masters, Jaezira." She shivered and laid her head back on the couch. Her eyes slipping shut as she allowed the pain to drive her. Feed her hatred for her Father. For the Jedi. She would kill them next time. She would not fail. She was too arrogant. Too conflicted. She would pay the price of such a thing to her master. 

\------ 

Ziokesh set his hand against the wall as he stared down at the items he was given. Jarel and Izento woke up from the drug. An Imperial Agent had taken them down. The force lightning had been strong and painful. He stared at Nomen as his hand gripped the leather cord that held a tooth. A tooth that had been given to his daughter as a gift. "Come on, Zio," Nomen said with a sigh. "We should get going." 

Ziokesh followed as he wrapped the necklace around his neck. He put the necklace under his robes to touch his skin. His daughter's pain made him ache. He wanted to find her. He wanted to take her and protect. He felt it when she left orbit finally. The bond fell silent and he released a sigh. "What should I do now?" He asked with a sigh. "My daughter...she hesitated. I could feel it. The conflict." 

"We will find her and bring her to the light," Nomen said and pat his shoulder. "Come on I got another plan in the works. Let me show you." Ziokesh nodded and followed Nomen Karr further into the depths of Nar Shaddaa. What plans did Nomen have? 

\----------

She slipped the robe on and hissed as it rubbed against the charred skin. Cipher Three grabbed the target and she forced herself to walk. To meet their Lord and Master. She followed Cipher Three as they left the gang plank to a group of guardsmen. The pain in her side was compounded by the mounting feel of her master's aura. She stepped in along with Cipher Three and the carbonite filled block of the pirate. She had somehow managed to stay standing. Jadus's back was to them as a hologram played in the background. "Report," he ordered. 

Cipher Three started to report his task and job. Jadus nodded and he turned to face her. She felt his eyes land on the wound. "I fought Jedi Masters Ziokesh Symfiel and Nomen Karr," she said though her voice was choked by the pain. "They were after me and we all met up. They where protecting Zay Cortil. I came close to killing Ziokesh when Karr pierced me with his lightsaber." She could not resist the icy presence going into her thoughts. Her memories. Her feelings. Her hesitation. 

"Cipher Three," Lord Jadus ordered. "Leave us. Everyone leave except for my apprentice." She listened to them leave. Cipher Three's hand gripping her upper arm the last comforting thing before they left. The only feeling was pain. The pain of failure. The pain of her charred skin. Silence. Her master walked up to the carbonite block. His finger tapping on the block of carbonite. Tap. _Tap._ She said nothing and bowed her head as her breathing became more labored. Her body half way bowed. "You hesitated," he said finally his tone terrifyingly blank. "A part of you yearns to go with them. Your father. To enjoy the bonds of love and family. Yet...your show of loyalty is considered. A lesson to be learned. You will go to med bay but you will take no pain medication." 

"Yes, Master," she said and Jadus nodded with a dismissive wave. 

\-------- 

Marcus Trant stared at the picture of the latest report. The Sith that had killed the cell of agents. Normally it was Ciphers who infiltrated and assassinated. A new Sith was on the playing field. He had wondered who it was. He had dug into it and Jadus...he gave it up freely. Offered it like a shiny lure he had to follow. Chandra Kshatriya was the match. His own agent. His force sensitive agent sent to Hutt space. 

The picture of her with yellow eyes and red lightsaber ignited. The cold blooded murder of her previous associates played on repeat. "Recall all active duty agents," Trant ordered as he lowered his head. He did not want to report this to Celama. Or her family. Report it to the Jedi? "Sith spit!" He hissed and punched the table. A glass fell and shattered on the floor. Jadus that arrogant bastard! 

\---------

Jaezira walked to her master's quarters as a patch stood on her side. It was healing but as his orders commanded the pain never lessened. It was healing but she would feel everything as it did so. A lesson to be learned. To sever her bonds and her yearning. She bowed her head and she noticed the pirate was thawed from the carbonite. The poison was infecting all of him. Filling him with a void of sickness that made herself nauseous. Darth Jadus stood over the man strapped and coughing. "Please," the man called out. "W-What do you want from me? I am just a pirate." 

She watched her master as he looked down at the pirate. "You hide yourself well," his voice whispered. "Even from yourself. The small kernel of knowledge I require rests deep in you. I shall have it. You will not survive the process." Jadus looked at her and she felt an echo go out in the force. A musical feeling that made her gasp. It was chaotic but beautiful. What was that? The music. "As a child of the Emperor," Jadus whispered as a miasma of dark side radiated from him. Combining with the echo and sweet music. "I will have your father's secrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Act 1! Plots continue and will thicken. An epic meet up between father and daughter. A Scar that will always stay.


	13. The path to power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadus's plan is not revealed, Chandra's status is, and Jaezira falls further into her master's(and the dark side's) grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Act 2. A little short but it sets the stage nicely.

Jaezira felt an explosion of energy and screams as the man jerked against his bonds. She tightened her hands into fists as the music continued. Discordant and so beautiful. Even the screams of the pirate added to the symphony. A symphony that made her body tingle in delight. She focused on her master's words. Child of the Emperor. The knowledge of the Sith Emperor. Was this...treasonous? She looked at her master with wide eyes. Her loyalty was to her master. The pirate flung himself against his bands as he struggled. The dark side sang in the echoes of whatever music came from her master. 

She watched the blood trail from the pirate's nose as he tried to struggle. A rising tide of darkness and ice dived into him. She felt the force slip from the pirate's grasp as his breathing became labored. Whatever her master was doing was hurting him horribly. She could feel his heart beat start to slow. It was so beautiful. The music started to fade but the power left behind was...amazing. She stared at her master dazed as even the healing wound was not bothering her anymore. A pleasant buzzing enthralled her mind. "You wonder what that was," he stated as his helmeted head went to her. "Sith Sorcery. The purest expression of the Dark Side." 

She _wanted_ to feel more of that power. To wield it. She focused on getting her own heart under control. The pirate, Zay Cortil, laid twisted and she noticed bloody tears had slipped down his eyes. It was revolting but she wanted this power. Whatever it had been. The sweet music. "Does it always feels like that?" She asked in a daze. "Sounds like that? The beautiful music." 

Jadus was amused. Though he did not show it. She could feel it in him. Amused and accomplished. Whatever knowledge the man had held had pleased her master. Though she failed to kill her Father. Though she hesitated she had accomplished her mission. She had pleased her master. That was all that was important. She was a Sith Apprentice. Next time she would not waver. "To learn Sith Sorcery you must commit all of yourself to the Dark Side," her master finally said. "To waver. To hesitate will make the dark side destroy you. Do you wish to learn this power, apprentice?" His hands held out invitingly and she bowed to him. 

"Yes, master," she whispered her voice choked in lust. 

\---------

"You lie!" The icy voice of the white haired senator hissed. Achira had her hand over her mouth as the holo played on the desk. A black cloaked woman passed with a red lightsaber. Though her eyes were now yellow Achira could see the truth. The features were identical. Similar to her own. Her mother stared at the holo in disbelief and disgust. Her silver eyes glaring at Trant from behind her desk. "That is not..." she said and Achira turned it off. 

"It is," Achira said and gripped her white hair. "That is Chandra." Her mother went quiet and sat down. Achira watched her mother cover her face in horrified disbelief. The stress was chewing at her mother. Achira knew it was her and the council's fault for this. That Chandra went to be a spy. That she had been captured. "We can get her back can't we?" She begged Trant. "As a Senator's daughter it would be illegal to take her with the treaty." Trant's dark eyes went sad and he bowed his head. 

"An adult," he said. "Who went off to the Outer Rim. Not even talking about her status as an agent. The Republic would disavow that knowledge. If we managed to capture her she would claim loyalty to the Empire. She would be..." 

"A traitor," Celama whispered as she picked her head up. "Not to mention she would go to the Jedi. We cannot keep a captured Sith Apprentice. It would break the treaty." Achira had never hated politics more in her life than that moment. The Republic could do nothing, politically, to save her sister. If she even wanted to come back! She felt her own grasp of calm start to waver. Anger and irritation. 

"If she was still the heiress she would not be in this situation!" She hissed to her mother before stomping away from the room. Ignoring her mother's calls and her father calling her name. She refused to look back. She knew she was right! It did not stop the tears falling down her cheeks at the thought of it. Her sister. A Sith Apprentice! 

\--------

"What does it feel like?" Achira asked her elder sister as they sat in the house. The training room quiet and heated as they finished learning with swords. Her arms hurt from the weight but she had done good. Her elder sister smiled at her with a happy look. 

"It feels," she said and looked at her hands. "Calming. Beautiful. It feels...good." Achira knew her sister had some strange power. She had always known and now she was getting some training by a Jedi. Though Chandra promised she wasn't leaving to be a Jedi. She did not want to lose Chandra. She laid her head on her sister's shoulder with a smile. "Like...when we eat a meal together," Chandra said. "Warm. Loving. I..." 

"Why don't you beg the Jedi to take you?" Achira asked with furrowed eyebrows. "You...want to learn more don't you? To be a powerful warrior." Chandra's smile dropped and Achira could see the conflicted look on her face. Her teeth worrying her bottom lip. Achira felt her chest squeeze at the thought. The thought of her sister leaving but it was what she wanted. "You should go," she said in complete confidence. "I can be a good Senator. You should be a Jedi!" 

Chandra chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. She was pulled into a hug. "No," she said finally. "My spot is here. I will be Senator. I have no place with the Jedi." Achira buried her head in her sister's chest in relief though she missed the wistful look on her sister's face.

\----------

"So about that drink?" The Chiss teased her with a smirk as she left her master's quarters. He leaned against a bulkhead invitingly. "It's no Kaas City but there is an officer's mess we can partake." She smiled and nodded. Walking up to him as he held out a long fingered blue hand. His eyes inviting in its own way as she slipped her hand in his. It was no Dromund Kaas but they had succeeded in their mission. Had appeased their superior. She could always relax and partake of such pleasures. 

A distraction from the hesitation. The moment of weakness. "Will they say anything if we break in?" She asked with a teasing smile as he tightened her hand in his. The hint of sweet music and the tingle of pain was helping grow her lust for sensations. 

"Not a chance," he said with a dry laugh. "A Cipher and a Sith walk into the bar. I bet ten credits they run out as quick as possible." Jaezira felt her own laugh leave her as something eased. This was not going to be so bad she supposed. Even if her master's goals were unknown to her. Why he wanted to rip apart a "Child of the Emperor"? She would take the showing of it for the gift it was. The offer of future gifts. For what her master offered her. More than what her parents ever did. 

They both stepped into the officer's mess with a blank look. True to Cipher Three's statement the officer's froze at seeing them. No one said a word as they stepped to get some caf and some food. The silence was eerie. It was also hilarious. She covered up her smirk by drinking her overly sweetened caf while Cipher Three spread some butter on a pastry. The silence was pervasive and they said nothing. True to Cipher Three's words the officers quickly left. They both devolved to chuckles and laughter. Cipher smacked the table and she leaned back in her chair. She pulled out a credit chip and slid it across the table. "Pleasure doing business with you, Zira," he said as he pulled the chip to him. 

She snickered and raised her cup before taking another drink. "So this is the cause of officer's running away as if it was a dress down," a voice called as they came in. The blonde hair and military smile sent them into another bout of laughter. "Agent. My lord," he greeted as he sat by them. 

"Captain Andralls," She greeted him with an affable nod. The man in question bowed his head in greeting. "It has been awhile." Cipher Three ate his pastry and mixed up his own cup of caf as he watched the Navy Captain. His lips still quirked in amusement. 

"Indeed, my lord," he said as he stood up to pour his own cup. "You are looking well adjusted now. Perhaps I can join you?" Cipher Three waved to the chair as another snicker left him. It was the simple pleasures in life.

\---------

Jaezira looked around the simple room as Cipher Three followed her to it. Her quarters from long ago. The room that she had been in five months ago as a tortured untrained force sensitive. She sighed and looked at the red eyed Chiss next to her. "So what do you want to do-" Cipher Three started to say and she pushed him against the wall. Her lips on his as his eyebrows rose in surprise. She pulled his hands to her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"You can follow orders," she whispered. "Is that right Cipher?" The Chiss smirked as his thumbs ran against her hips. She perhaps should have resisted such an obvious diversion. The feel of power she had felt and the test she had barely past led her. She needed a distraction. 

"I am at your command, my lord," he whispered as her hands ran down his chest. She smiled up at him and pulled him into another kiss by his black hair. Cipher Three groaned into her lips as she deepened the kiss.

\----------

"Are you actually insane?" Ziokesh asked as he held up a tablet from the current crate. Nomen Karr chuckled at the statement before looking at a man dressed as an Imperial. His white armor obvious to his previous job. "What are you planning Nomen?" Ziokesh asked as he ran a hand through his brown hair. He set down the tablet with a disgusted look. 

"As long as the Empire does not get them does it matter?" Nomen asked as he held up a triangle shaped object. The glowing red inside of it obvious to its status. "This will eventually draw out your daughter again and her master. We can capture her then." Ziokesh looked at the objects with thinly veiled disgust before he nodded. He had already gone this far in disobeying the council. He would go much farther to prove himself to Chandra. To rescue her from her master's grip.

\-------

Jaezira walked among the sands of Korriban in obvious interest. The burial planet of ancient Sith Lords echoed with power. The sands and wild Tuk'ata made the planet feel as if it was a more subdued planet than Dromund Kaas. Though it felt right to her. The itch to study the dark side. The Sith. It just felt right. Her thoughts of course going back to her master. This was not a gift he had given easily. Studying at the Korriban Academy was what she had desired. The ability to understand and learn. The ebb and flow of the dark side. The undercurrent of pleasure as the Academy was staffed and students learned. 

The dark side was thick here. She walked into the Academy as she overlooked the tombs near by. Ajunta Paul. Tulak Hord. Naga Sadow. Marka Ragnos further down in the valley. She shivered. A group of acolytes walked by. The red robes obvious to their status. Training sabers and swords in their grip. "Ah it is a pleasure to meet you, Jaezira," an old woman said as she approached. Grandmotherly in a Sith way. An overseer. 

"Overseer," she said with a bow. "I appreciate any knowledge you can give me." The woman smiled at her and watched her curiously. Jaezira knew it was a status symbol to have an apprentice from Korriban. Darth Jadus had made his annoyances known about the shortcomings of the Academy. She could understand in a way. She wondered, briefly, how she would have done in the academy. Would she have turn out like Zhorrid? The thought made her sick. She looked around the interior curiously. 

"First time here yes?" She asked and Jaezira nodded. "Allow me to send for one of the assistants to lead you on a tour." Jaezira nodded and looked around the Academy as people moved. Acolytes, Overseers, some military personnel. She would study Sith History and the power of Sith Sorcery. Research first and prove herself to her master as he went off on his own shadowy aim. The knowledge he had taken from Zay Cortil. The treasonous knowledge. A man approached and bowed to the Overseer. "Please show her around the Academy," the woman said. "Before finishing at the library." 

"Yes, Overseer," he said with a bow and smiled at her. "Please follow me, my lord." 

\--------

"It seems Jadus's apprentice is on Korriban now," Darth Thanaton said as he stared at the old form of his superior. Though his manipulation had failed to take her down during the hunt he could do something now. Could remove her from the playing field even with her accepted now. She was still a disgusting alien. Deserved to be a slave and nothing else. Not the apprentice of a Dark Council member. Especially a maverick like Lord Jadus. 

"Your discontent is easily known, Thanaton," Lord Arctis said with a chuckle as his fingers went over the tendrils on his chin. "She has beaten the hunt. Now she studies at the academy. Leave her be Thanaton. She has proven herself." Thanaton scowled but bowed his head in acknowledgement. Outwardly he showed his submission to the plan. Zhorrid wanted the alien girl dead as well. She was a better ally to have. As well as easily manipulated. "I received reports from a missing section of relics on Hoth," Arctis said finally. "They took the form of a Reclamation Service member and managed to get away. The citizenship was good enough to pass every check." 

"Hoth?" Thanaton asked and the old man nodded. "Should I send some Sith Lords to investigate?" He watched his superior lean back in his chair. The dark side swelled as the pureblood closed his eyes. Seeing the future most likely. Testing the currents. He wanted nothing more than to kill the old fool and take his place. One day perhaps when he had more pieces and could not be caught. 

"No," Lord Arctis said finally. "We will send the information to Imperial Intelligence. We need a more surgical tool to figure out who leads this operation. I shall send the report to Lord Jadus. You are dismissed, Lord Thanaton." He bowed to the old man as he considered how best to handle this. There were many acolytes that desired to get ahead and all manner of beasts on Korriban. A test for the alien outsider. If she died it would win Zhorrid's loyalty and they could always move against her master. One day perhaps. For now he had a call to place to Korriban.


	14. Korriban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sand of Korriban hide the bones of the dead but knowledge for those who seek it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depiction of torture. I do mean graphic. Ritualistic sacrifice. Its a dark chapter.

Jaezira looked around as the human pointed to each section of the Academy. All pretty straightforward. Different rooms for classes depending on which overseer was in charge of which group of acolytes. "Five to a class normally?" She asked the human with black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in red and black robes. He nodded to her question. "What would have happened if I came to the academy?" She added. 

"As an apprentice already you would have been given private instruction," the man explained. "By an Overseer. They would train you in all you needed and sent you on the trials. Only difference is you would have been around other acolytes." Unsaid was the hint that she could have been threatened or killed in the sands. Removed if she was too trusting or weak. She wondered her master's reasoning for training her as he did? To control every facet of her training. To teach her everything. 

Perhaps to avoid the mistakes he had made with Zhorrid. Did she consider herself arrogant and better for being a Dark Councilor's daughter and chosen apprentice? Blinded by hubris perhaps. "A thing to think about," she whispered finally as she walked by the combat room. Different dummies and weapons rested within. "Let us get to the library. I am looking forward to my studies." The man bowed his head and motioned with his arm. 

"I do recommend exploring the ruins at some point," he said finally. "If for the education than nothing else." Her yellow eyes met his brown as she thought on it. His emotions were self contained but honest. He was a teacher first and foremost. He was also right. She was not born into Sith blood nor was she an Imperial citizen. Adopted into a creed and an order. Still she wanted to learn. Wanted to take her place in the Lords of the Sith. She wanted to prove herself to her master. She also hoped that studying here would show her the strength to sever the bonds of family. "Overseer," he greeted the old woman who smiled. 

"Come," she said with a crook of her fingers. "How did you like the Academy dear?" She followed the older woman as they went into the stacks of the library. It glowed a soft blue to show most of the digital databases. A few cases had scrolls and paper books for the more esoteric knowledge. 

"It is most inspiring, Overseer," she answered finally before sitting down at a table. The Overseer had already pulled the books she had wanted to study. The Overseer left quickly with a whisper of help if she needed. Then she was left. Acolytes milled about but avoided her. The Sith were all about status after all. Even in this she outranked them. It fed her sense of pride and her own darker indulgences. The Dark Side fed on arrogance or inspired it. She could not stop it. 

\------- 

"And did she take the bait?" A man asked through the holocomunicator. The man in the black and red robes nodded his head. Hidden by the walls and sand but he still was smart enough not to vocalize such a thing. Planning the assault and attempted murder of a Dark Councilor's apprentice was not wise to implicate yourself. "Good," the man on the holo said. 

Wherever the orders came from were above this man's own status. How far it went the assistant had no clue or frame of reference. All Sith desired advancement and he was no different. He closed the call and considered which acolytes would be the best to send after the girl. 

\--------- 

The tomb was mostly empty except for the drooling maws of K'lorr slugs. Lots of teeth and insectoid limbs. They were relentless and though the troopers stopped them from making their way to the academy they were used to test new acolytes. Her lightsaber and lightning took care of them if they approached her. Her thoughts instead turning to the hieroglyphics decorating the wall. The life and times of the Jedi exiles. The Jen'jidai. The first Jen'ari of the Sith. She was stuck reading and her fingers trailed over it until it ended. A human met her eyes. 

A group of them turned around to stare at her as a man stayed kneeling in front of some triangle statue on a pedestal. She stepped closer in an odd mix of curiosity. "You are not a failed acolyte," a voice came from the old man. It sounded much like the dirt outside. "An apprentice. What leads you to my group of acolytes, child?" The old man stayed kneeling as her senses entwined with his own. An instructor but different from the Academy. He studied the dark side and taught failed acolytes. A pragmatist but a devotee of the dark side. 

"Knowledge, my lord," she answered finally. "I was picked and trained personally by my master. I desired to learn the history of the Sith and to test myself on Korriban." The old man stood and his robes moved with him. Red eyes looked at her from an aged face. Cunning. Intelligent. But old. She could sense a sickness in him. As if his life was precariously close to ending. 

"An alien. How curious," the man observed as he rubbed his chin. "My name is Lord Spindral. Failed acolytes come to me for a chance to retake their place in the academy. If you were an acolyte you would fight them." Silence descended but she watched the man as he prodded and observed her. Finally a small smile came from the man. "I see why your master took you," he added as his hands gripped each other. "What do you seek, child?" His voice was...tempting. She did not know who else to ask this of. 

"I...seek the strength to sever the bonds of family," she whispered honestly to the man. "My father is a Jedi and I seek the strength to kill him. Both of our bond and my own personal power." The old man's hood went back a little as red eyes met her own closely. Silence descended again before the man nodded. 

"Personal introspection," Spindral said. "Among the bones of the dead. You will be a great Sith Lord one day, child. Never eclipsing your master but you will be great." This felt as if it was the words of the prophecy. Perhaps she was wrong to think he was just a devotee of the dark side. Far seeing was a known talent after all but her dreams of the future were rare. The force granted different abilities. "Go to the tomb of Marka Ragnos," Spindral said finally. "He was one of the best of our order. The old lord of our own Emperor after all. Hunt the Tuk'ata. Complete the rite of blood and bone. Perhaps he shall answer your questions. Even if not. The dark side is strong there and it shall help you." 

She bowed to him. "Thank you, Lord Spindral," she said with a smile. "May the force serve you well." The old man smiled at the greeting and she walked out of the room. The acolytes glaring at her wrapped in emotions of greed and jealousy. 

\-------- 

She walked among the outpost before looking out at the sands and she could see the Tuk'ata. Sith Hounds. Fury and hunger. They were beautiful. A trooper stood next to the speeder they took between the sands. "Be careful out there, my lord," the trooper said and saluted. She walked further in her own attempt to stretch her legs. Not at all surprised to a see a Sith Lord arm deep in a dissected Tuk'ata. He turned around and smiled at her. "Ah you are no acolyte," he greeted. "I am Lord Renning." 

"Jaezira Reyn," she answered with a bowed hand. "Apprentice to Darth Jadus." He tilted his head and she sensed surprise from the man. Though he did not dare refute her statement. The winds howled and the Tuk'ata echoed it. She looked out towards the sands. Down the hill was her target. The horned statue and the miasma of dark side were thick. "Lord Spindral advised me to do the rite of blood and bone in the tomb," she supplied in the hopes he would reveal something else. 

"Ah! Truly?" He asked with a chuckle. "I wish you luck. I am studying the Tuk'ata and their connection to the dark side. Of course Sith Alchemy was heavily involved in their creation." She felt her curiosity pique at that mention. Sith Alchemy and Sorcery were advanced techniques. Techniques she wanted in a ravenous fashion. Dark greed. "Do be careful, dear," he said with a smile. "Some acolytes went that way for a trial not a couple minutes ago. If you find any interesting Tuk'ata I would appreciate it." 

"My thanks, Lord Renning," she said with a bowed head. "If I find any I shall let you know." The man smiled but went back to his own experiments. She released a hum and lowered her head as the sand howled before the valley. With a release of her breath she followed the steps. The rite of blood and bone. The Sith were always dependent on hunting trials. The domination of lesser threats. She watched as a group of Tuk'ata ran for her. Her lightsaber igniting as she killed them in quick strikes. The last backed up with a growl. His spiked fur bristling. She met his eyes. "Malsini," she whispered and held up a hand. 

The dark side swelled and the beast growled. She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Malsini," she whispered again. "Tapti'stai." She cooed at him in ancient sith and used her own command of the dark side to break his will. He shook his head and approached much like any hound. His red eyes slipping shut as she scratched his snout. "I guarantee more threats coming my way," she whispered to the Tuk'ata. "Will you help me?" She ran her hand down a spike as he nudged into her leg. "Good boy." 

First she used her hands to strip the other Tuk'ata. Let no one say a knife was not useful in situations like this. The Tuk'ata's skull a useful prize to use in her rite. The hunt of Tuk'ata. The domination of one. The blood. An offering. Eldritch whispers seemed to follow her as she walked to the tomb. The force leading her as she soaked in the power of the dark side. The tomb was not empty as she expected. A group of five stood in her way. Two she recognized from the Tomb of Ajunta Pal, Spindral's acolytes. They paused as they saw the Tuk'ata at her heels which growled at them. "No ranting?" She asked. "No ravings?" 

"Nope," the leader said and he had similar scars to the one Zhorrid herself had. She felt her lip twitch in a mix of amusement and irritation. "No warnings. We just have to kill you." She smiled and her lightsaber ignited before setting down the skull. The red of the blade mirrored the red on her hands. One on the left ran at her with a widely telegraphed strike. A dodge and her blade split him in half before she caught the blade of the other. The Tuk'ata jumped at one going for her back. She could hear his screams before purple bolts went for another. 

Between her and the Tuk'ata that threat was easily dispatched. The leader with the scarred cheeks gripped his side from her own glancing blow. The others were dead with the sickly sweet smell of blood and burned flesh. She looked down at him. "I am tired of people attacking me," she whispered coldly as her foot rested on his chest. Her heel going into the burned wound with a smile. His cry making her amusement rise. "You will tell me," she added as she stared at him. 

"You...will have to do better than that you alien bitch," he hissed and screamed in pain. "I am dead...either way." He was resolute. She sensed his iron will and acceptance of his failure. She could kill him but last time she was too rash. Last time she destroyed her chance because of her thrill of victory. The acolytes were weak but she needed to know. 

"There are worse things than death," she whispered and looked at her Tuk'ata. He crunched a bone in half as he ate at the marrow inside. The man had no more use for it after all. She had promised him food. Her yellow eyes went back to the man trying to get away. His hands reaching for a weapon. An idea. "Tapti'stai!" She called to the Tuk'ata. A bloody maw matched blood red eyes but he willingly came to her. A purr rumbling from him. She ordered him without words and the force answered her call. "There are always worse things than death," she added as the lforce kept him immobile. "Tell me who gave the order!" 

"Go..." the man gasped out and it tapered off to a scream as the Tuk'ata bit into his leg. Her mental command leading his uses. _Slowly._ She saw a strip of flesh tear along with his pants. Muscle and bone shown in a gaping wound as the man cried. She smiled and the Tuk'ata dove for the next strip of flesh. Slowly. Maliciously. She crouched down by the man as she watched the Tuk'ata eat the skin and muscles of his calf in deliberate slowness. 

"A name," she whispered. "And death will be yours. He will go to your arms next. Or maybe your back. Slowly." The man cried and screamed. His cries loud and exciting. What a living nightmare the man must be experiencing. He looked at her delirious with pain but she kept him awake. Kept him here. She heard a rip of skin as the Tuk'ata tore into tendons. Ligaments and she was sure was his knee cap. "A name," she cajoled him with a chuckle. 

"Please!" The man begged as his legs were now only bones. She could see the chunks of flesh missing. The blood starting to leak out. "Assistant Overseer Alsmark!" The man cried and she saw tears down his eyes. "Kill me!" Before his words finished her fingers twitched. The man's neck broke and she crooked a smile. The man who led her here. How adorable. She could not attack him without proof. Though she doubted proof would show itself. She scowled and waved the Tuk'ata to finish his feast. She had her own rite to get too. The offering to Marka Ragnos. Her eyes looked at the Tuk'ata skull with disappointment. It was crushed now. 

"What a disappointment," she said and with a sigh she cut the head from his body. The Tuk'ata now slurping up intestines inside his stomach. With a scowl she set the head on the altar with bloodstained hands. She considered stripping the flesh off the skull when she felt it. A cold draft. A sweep of air through the tomb. The fading sounds of laughter. She kneeled to the altar and pulled on the dark side. " _How creative,_ " a voice whispered in the tomb. As if the wind itself answered her call. " _a beautiful show. Why do you doubt yourself?_ " 

"A part of me still searches for the bond, my lord," she whispered and kept herself kneeling. "For the love of family. I know I need to sever it or I will always be held back." Her eyes stayed on the ground as she felt a chill sweep over her. Shadows played and moved around the tomb. She saw a shadowed hand that ended in sharp claws reflect on the tomb wall. She could feel those same clawed fingers go through her hair. Or at least an echo and a trick of the mind.

" _Then sever it you shall,_ " eldritch whispers echoed around the room. She could intimately feel a clawed hand on her shoulder but not at the same time. The force echoed in his presence and she kept herself kneeling. Her knees hurt from the stone floor but she did not dare stand or move. The eldritch whispers and wind continued. She felt the shadows move again. " _Familial bonds are ultimately empty in what they offer,_ " his voice entered her ears. " _Submit completely to the Dark Side, child. Throw away your regrets and your worries. For a Sith needs none._ " 

The draft died and the force quieted. The spirit faded and she looked up. Her hands now dried of blood but it had been a useful lesson. She stood up from painful knees and looked at the Tuk'ata. The advice was one she would have to think on. The man eaten by a Tuk'ata. A group of failed acolytes. She was ready for a bath from her own rite. She pet the hound's flank and led up to scratch his head. "This is were I leave you," she whispered. The Tuk'ata whined and moved to follow her. "I wish I could love but I have my own missions to do. You belong here." 

The Tuk'ata nudged her with a whine and she pat his rough fur with a smile. His red eyes watching her as she left the tomb. She pulled her hood back up over her white hair as her hands turned brown in the flaking blood. A smile on her face as she made her way back to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very plot heavy but I needed some character development for Jaezira. So here we are!


	15. Faint Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaezira figures out how best to play the game. Pieces are required. The plot starts to pick up.

The walk back to the outpost was quiet. Her mind a pleasant buzzing from the explosion of the dark side. The fact she had actually gained answers from Marka Ragnos himself. His words...she stopped as Lord Renning looked at her with crossed arms. "The rite was successful," he observed as his eyes slipped to her hands covered in dried blood. She was about to ask how he knew such a thing. The surprise on her face must have been obvious. "The force echoed out with the answer from the dead," he added with a chuckle. "Everyone on Korriban knows that something stirred the king from his rest." 

"Everyone?" She questioned him with a blink. That had not been her intention. How long before that spread to Dromund Kaas or further? The Sith...were not subtle. She was reminded of the Twi'lek doctor and her statement of Sith gossiping like children. The Sith Lord chuckled and she released an exhalation of air. Of course. "Well time to face it I suppose," she whispered. She wanted to wash the blood and sand off after all. 

"It was most enjoyable meeting you dear," Renning said with a facetious smile. "Give the Academy my love!" His laugh followed her and she glared at him before walking away. Getting a speeder to take her back to the academy. Perhaps even confront that Assistant Overseer Alsmark and see if she could figure out who gave him the order. Confrontation made Sith Lords stronger. Proving yourself better than your rivals. Her master had mentioned she would need to deal with such issues. 

The speeder landed quickly and she jumped out to start her walk to the Academy. A few stared at her and her bloody hands. It was the older woman who rushed to her as she stepped foot in the academy which made her stop. "You..." she started to say and picked up her hand. The dried blood obvious. The Assistant Overseer walked up behind the old woman and met her eyes. She stared at him and quirked her lips into a smirk. "What did you do?" The Overseer asked and she saw some acolytes and other Overseers appear. A few sneered at her in derision just for her race. 

"The rite of blood and bone," she answered the Overseer. "I would like to wash off the blood Overseer." Her smile was serene. A strange look while surrounded by blood. The Overseer nodded and they walked off. She could feel the eyes on her. The furious whispers. 

"What was that?" 

"The rite of blood and bone?" 

"She woke him up? How?!" 

"How did an alien wake up _him_!?"

Jaezira sighed as the water hit her blood covered hands. She picked off the blood as she felt the Overseer and Assistant Overseer stand behind her. She felt their burning curiosity on what happened. On what she did to wake up Marka Ragnos. On why he answered her. She smirked at the dirty water as she pictured saying the truth. That she tortured and killed a man with a Tuk'ata before offering his skull to the dead Sith Lord. "I get the feeling everyone will know this happened," she added and the old woman snorted. 

"If they don't already," she said with a chuckle. "I'll be back." The old woman left and she turned around to stare at the Assistant Overseer. Her fingers picking off dried blood on her lightsaber hilt. Alsmark looked at her with wide eyes and she could feel fear. Respect. Awe. She tilted her head and her yellow eyes met his. 

"Who gave the order?" She asked mildly and bluntly. He opened his mouth to refuse when she stepped closer. Her hand rested on his chest as she looked around. "Human blood and skulls work best for the rite," she added as if she was discussing something simple and esoteric. The Assistant Overseer shivered and he bowed his head. 

"Lord Zymroth," the Assistant Overseer whispered. "He gave the order. You are...a strong threat to whoever gave him the order. Who that is I do not know." She nodded and stepped away. Her eyes looking the Assistant Overseer up and down in consideration. She may never figure out the threat to her life but...she had another idea. 

"Am I better option to follow Assistant Overseer?" She asked him with a smile. Her white hair falling in her eyes slightly. Still covered in the smell of blood, death, and red sand. 

"Yes, my lord," the Assistant Overseer whispered. "If you desire it. I can give you much information of the Academy and future acolytes." She touched the dark side with an interested hum. Status. The forming of her own allies. The creation of her own power base. This...she could use this. Future acolytes could be useful if she ever desired an apprentice or which acolyte went where. 

"Very well," she whispered back with a nod. "Allies then." The Assistant Overseer bowed to her. They both stepped away as the older woman returned with fresh robes. Her smile wide and still brimming with curiosity. "My thanks," she whispered grabbing the robes. She moved to the fresher as she felt their states pierce her back. 

\--------- 

The Academy still buzzed with the words of what she had done. Now they gave her a wide berth. The more confident acolytes, who knew exactly what she had done, had approached her. Much like this human now. "Will you not consider taking me as an apprentice?" He asked and she released a snort. 

"I am just an apprentice," she said as he looked at her offended. "I cannot get an apprentice till I am a Lord." The human visibly deflated with a scowl. She was getting exasperated with the attention. Though now it came with a status she had never expected. She expected derision and hatred the whole time. How quick they turned around when she had woken up Marka Ragnos. 

"Damn it," he said and scratched the back of his head. "Most of advanced acolytes know exactly what you did. We will probably remember. You just let us know if you need help." She paused in her own confusion. This offer was...more interesting. An offer of alliance. An offer of traded favors even once they become apprentices. "You are obviously going somewhere, Jaezira," he explained to her. "A Dark Councilor's apprentice. Hand picked and trained. Waking up one of the strongest Sith Lords. This is a show of favor. We would rather be with the strongest." 

That sobered her up. She pushed back the preening arrogance that wanted to make itself known. She tightened her hand into a fist so her nails could pierce the skin. "Accepted, acolyte," she said without emotion. Trying to be like her master. "If you wish to follow me than I shall not stop you." The acolyte smiled and bowed to her. Dazed she looked back at her texts that she had studied for the last two weeks. She came for knowledge and self reflection. She would leave with allies and the start of her own network. 

She was distracted as a beep came from her holocomunicator. She answered the call and looked at the hologram of her master. She greeted him. His hands were crossed over his chest. "In five hours the Dominator will be in orbit," he ordered. "I have a mission for you." She bowed her head and clicked off the message. Five hours. Time to get ready for the mission then. She started to pack up the databases and went to the old woman that had been her guide. 

"Leaving us, dear?" She asked with a soft tone and she nodded. Her white hair sat behind her in a messy twist as her yellow eyes met her red. "Please come back anytime," she said and pat her arm. "Especially when you become a Lord and desire your own student." She smiled and nodded to the woman before leaving to get ready to join her master. This was a fun experience but she was ready for the next step. She had a drive to prove herself after all. 

\------ 

She joined her master on the bridge with Captain Andralls following her steps. She bowed to her master though his back was to her. His aura wrapped around her. The prickle of ice and needles. Leaving his side for so long she almost forgot how much it hurt to be in his presence. Finally her master turned around and she felt his eyes observe her. "Join me, Apprentice," he said and his hand dismissed the captain. With quick steps she stood by her master's side. The stars of the galaxy before her and the red planet under her. The planet echoed and pulsating with the dark side of the force. 

Silence descended as the bridge crew moved the ship to get prepared for a hyperspace jump. Where she did not know but she kept herself silent as she stood next to her master. "Did you learn what you needed to know, apprentice?" He asked and her eyes glanced at him. Her arms crossed in front of herself. Her back straight in an urge to be respectful. Her master's emotions were placid and calm. 

"Yes, Master," she answered and considered what all she should tell him. She felt a nudge from her master. He demanded more. "I completed the rite of blood and bone in Marka Ragnos's tomb. With the corpses of acolytes that were ordered to kill me. The Lord answered and offered his own advice." She felt her master's aura search out in the force and the bond snapped to life. She shivered at the feel of it. It was...she missed the feel of it. She was getting concerned with how readily she wanted to be with her master. 

She wanted to leave him but at the same time she wanted to stay. She wanted to prove herself to him. The loyalty she had for him scared her almost. "You left with allies," he observed and she nodded her head. "Useful in its own way. The orders to kill you. I am aware of them and I allow it. The challenges and conflict helps teach you and grows your power. As long as no one too powerful outright tries to remove you I have no reason to get in the way." 

"I understand, Master, The path to power is not for the faint hearted or the weak willed," she said with a bowed head. She did. She understood it now as she stood on the bones of the dead. As she removed her threats. A hunt. A dance. Something she would succeed at. "I have a name," she continued in the same mild tone. "Though nothing else." She felt her master's amusement before he turned to face her. 

"You shall do your own digging," he ordered her. "But Imperial Intelligence has many useful things to use." She could understand his orders or his hint. She smirked and bowed her head. She had an idea after she went back to Imperial Intelligence. Perhaps after this mission. The ship finally turned around and she could feel the Dominator prep for the jump to hyperspace. "More relics have been taken," her master said as the ship jumped. The stars faded to the swirl of hyperspace. "As before I suspected an inside job. It has been proven." 

"What is my mission, Master?" She asked and crossed her arms behind her back. Her skin tingling in the feel of pain. Behind her the navy ran the ship in the jump. The people milling about with the Captain giving orders. Darth Jadus was silent for a second before she felt him face her completely.

"The one who has taken these relics was a member of the Reclamation Service," he answered her. "His citizenship in the database was flawless. I suspect a traitor inside Imperial Intelligence." The idea of that made her start in surprise. A traitor inside of Imperial Intelligence? How deep did this conspiracy go? "We will go to Hoth where we shall do digging into this member," he added and she licked her suddenly dry lips. 

"How did he escape notice for so long Master?" She found herself asking. Her master tilted his head as silence again descended between him. "There would have been multiple people involved not to mention the smuggling ship used to take the artifacts," she added in explanation. "All leading to more chances of finding out what had happened."

"Well caught, apprentice," he answered her. "Force blind citizens are counted as lesser. Easily hidden and moving under notice. A thing to be fixed." A glaring weakness. Something that made her scowl and felt a hint of irritation. "Go rest," her Master said in dismissal. She bowed to him and turned away. She threw a smile at Captain Andralls who nodded his head with his own smile. 

\--------- 

Achira Kshatriya felt as if she may be crossing a line. A very obvious line but...she had to do this. Her sister was a Sith Apprentice. It took her weeks to finally understand and accept it. Her sister the previous spy and current traitor. She did not know if her mother's lack of loyalty to her sister was the cause. It was the lack of knowing that irritated her. The lack of understanding what led her sister to join the Empire. 

She typed in her mother's password into her computer. This was an extreme breach of privacy but she had to do this. She would find her sister. What she would do with that was...unknown to her. Convince her to come back maybe? Or just to understand what she was doing in the Empire. Why she stayed. She put in her own data stick and took the most important information. The personal information of Chandra's father, Ziokesh Symfiel. 

With that she left and looked at her mother's office. It was not like her to be so defiant. She should have been this way years ago. She summoned up the courage and rebelliousness she had respected so much from her sister growing up. With borrowed credits and her own weapons she sent a message to the Jedi. "You may not know me, Master Jedi," she said to the recording. "My name is Achira Kshatriya and I am going to try and hunt down my sister. If you get this message please respond and help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more character development. Sorry! But some tease of plot! 
> 
> Just realized...I may have to add "unhealthy relationships" to the list of tags if my muse continues to go to such a terribly dark place.


	16. Combat is a way of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat, ice, and tension. What is not to love?

Jaezira could not find it in her to rest or meditate for the coming trip to Hoth. The mission she would actually take with her master. She wondered why he never ordered her and a Cipher to accomplish this mission. The answer came just as quickly. She was still new to being a Sith Apprentice and an Imperial citizen. The digging she would have to do would be unknown to her. Though it was interesting they would work together. She felt slightly nervous in that regard. She had never worked with her master before. She shivered but could not calm down from worrying thoughts. 

If she failed or disappointed him. Finally as her body and mind would not calm down she stood up from her bed. Kriff. She needed a distraction. So she went to give herself one. The training room was blissfully empty and she set her robe on the ground before stripping her top till she was just in an undershirt. Her white hair was pulled behind her in a bun before she released a breath. Her eyes closed as her body went into motion. Dance like and flowing but her jabs and kicks were placed in ways to hurt someone. She slipped into only the feeling of her body stretching and fighting. 

It was a peaceful experience. She almost missed the telltale stabing feeling of pain. Almost. She stopped and felt sweat trickle on a brow from a mix of work out and pain. Her yellow eyes meeting the form of her master. "Echani martial arts," her master's cool voice broke the silence. "I once heard a story that Echani can understand someone just by how they fight. Is that true?" She pushed back the bangs that fell in her eyes. 

"Yes, master," she answered him. "Our skill in reading body language and reliance on the martial art helps teach us to read someone in combat. How they move. Where they look. The placement of strikes. It reveals their character." She watched her master as silence descended between them before in quick steps he entered the space. His hand pulled his lightsaber and a crimson blade ignited. She looked up at him but waited for his orders. She had an idea she knew where this was going. 

"Ignite your saber," he commanded. "You will fight me with all you have." She called her lightsaber to her hand from where it sat on top of her cloak before igniting it. Her master's stance was relaxed with the saber pointed to the ground. She could feel the pure confidence in her master's casual stance. She took her own stance and released a breath before the force went into her feet. Their blades struck and her attacks were searching for openings. For weaknesses she could exploit. 

Darth Jadus deflected her attacks with cool indifference. This was the first time she had ever seen her master with a lightsaber in his hands. The first she had ever fought him. Their blades clashed three times and on the last deflection she sent a blast of force lightning at him. He did say to use all she had. Her blood rushed with her adrenaline. The dark side called for blood and she was swept away in the desire for conflict. Her lightning was caught by his hand in a technique she had never seen before blasted back at her. 

The force surrounded her in a leap that made her slip a little on the landing. She grunted as her mishap led her to take a blast of force lightning. She fell to one knee in a strangled scream. Her teeth grit themselves as the pain and anger made her growl. She leaped to attack him. To hurt him. To make him suffer. He easily and effortlessly batted away her reckless strikes. She went to slice over head which he caught with his blade. Through pure physical might he would beat her. She used her dance like movements to kick the back of his knee. She expected him to fall but was not thinking of the destination. Her lust for winning blinded her. 

His helmeted head landed on the crossed blades and she heard a noise from him. The helmet breaking and they both jumped apart. Her breaths coming out quickly but she froze as he looked at her. The helmet over his right eye was broken through. An eye the color of fire glared at her. Orange and red in color. The most surprising was that the white of his eye was pitch black. The surrounding skin was as pale as her own flesh with his veins clearly shown. She could feel anger and cruelty before the force slammed against her. With a grunt she was pushed to her knees from the pressure wrapping around her. 

She was reminded of her own use of the force on the acolyte. The Tuk'ata eating his legs. The hand and pressure keeping him on the ground. She felt both the blades die as he stepped closer to her. She stared up at him with wide eyes. "Master," she whispered and saw his eye narrow slightly. As expected of his voice his eye was equally emotionless. 

"An admirable attempt, my apprentice," he whispered and she could just hear his real voice under the mask. A grunt left her as the force tightened around her and she felt her heart in her ears. "I am both proud for such a move and...," he whispered as he leaned over her. "Tempted to torture you for such an action. " She shivered noticeably but kept her eyes to his. The eye that was the color of fire. Yellow and orange that fused to a rim of hellish red. The blackness of his scelra making it all the brighter. It was beautiful in a way she had never expected and took her breath from her chest. She had...messed up.

"My...Apologies, master," she gasped out as she kicked her mouth to function. She had no desire to spend the hours before their trip to Hoth surrounded by pain. Or the residue of bacta if he allowed it. "You told me to use all of my strengths," she attempted to defend her reasoning. Though how much was planned and how much was her falling under the sway of darker emotions she could not discern. The line was getting blurry. She focused on him as his hand wrapped around her neck. Even without the force he was stronger than her. Her fingers twitched to defend herself. The force barely allowed that move.

"The mask is useful for more than just a terrifying visage," he said finally. His tone of voice almost droll. He leaned down and she was reminded of the time in his office as he forced her to recall the life she left behind. The feel of him so close and touching her. Her hair stood on end as the hooks of his presence sliced and flayed her skin. Exposing nerves that tried to shy away from him. She could feel an icy cruelty that was so cold it felt like fire. "If you had damaged me more," he added as his hand tightened on her airway. Instinctively her hand landed on his though her hand shook terribly. "I would have shown you a new ability. The ability to draw life and vitality from a target. Perhaps one day I shall teach it to you." 

Suddenly she was dropped and the pressure of the force disappeared though the aftershocks of pain remained. She coughed as her lungs took in air greedily before looking up at him from her spot on the floor. Her body shaking as she laid on the floor. "I look...forward to your lessons, master," she whispered and saw his eye crinkle in an almost smile. 

"First you must learn to control your lust for blood," he commanded as she moved to a sitting position. "Your lust for domination. Once you learn that I will deign to offer more power." She bowed her head and knew he was right. An admonishment. Also a treat offered to her if she impressed. If she pleased him. "Every Sith struggles and doubts in the beginning," her master added. "Is consumed by lust and anger. Once you go beyond it your power will grow." She stayed where she was her master turned away. His dismissal clear and she shivered. Fear, pain, anger, and lust still driving her. _Control_. She needed to control herself. 

\--------

Achira looked around the gleaming city with an annoyance at those teaming around. Nar Shaddaa. This was the furthest she had ever gotten from Eshan and Coruscant for that matter. A human came to greet her with short brown hair and eyes. Nondescript and he blended in easily with the crowds of teaming sentients. "You are Achira right?" He whispered in basic as he leaned closer and she nod. "Come with me." 

She stared at him to see if he planned to do something horrible to her. It was possible after all. She was in the Hutt's territory. They did not care if the Republic or Sith used their pleasure moon. Credits were credits after all. She nodded finally before pulling her hood up to cover her white hair. The man led her in a twisting path through the space port before he paid for a taxi. She never let her guard down. She was naive but not that stupid. She had no idea why this Jedi Master was on Nar Shaddaa of all things. Finally they went to the red and gold designed promenade. Cantinas were brightly lit. Advertisements for dancers. She was out of depth. She looked up as his hand touched her arm. "Sorry I have never-" she whispered and the man smiled.

"You get use to it," he whispered. "Come on. Nomen and Zio are waiting." She perked up at the last name. Zio. Must have been a nickname but she followed him. Even as the speeder they were in steadily descended further and further beneath the city. "This is Shadow town," he said and smiled reassuringly at her. "Lot of people can disappear down here or make it so. It's a useful base." She nodded and again followed him through the dusty streets. 

Her attempt to blend in made her self conscious. That was the bad part. Even her attempt felt obvious. That she had never been surrounded by scum and filth her whole life. She could see why her sister left civilized space though. It was different. They entered a room that shut with a locking sound that made her tense. She saw two men standing next to a table. A holographic map in between them. The split between the Empire and Republic made with a big red line. Green eyes met her own and the man smiled. "Achira Kshatriya yes?" He asked and stepped closer. "I am Ziokesh Symfiel. This is my friend, Nomen Karr." 

"Thank you for letting me come here," she said and lowered her hood. She could see Ziokesh look at her with pain in his green eyes. Nomen Karr's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked over her face. "What?" She asked the two. 

"So it's true Echani look damn near similar," the gruff voice of Nomen Karr broke the silence. "To me you look damn near identical to your sister. Well except she has yellow eyes." Achira felt her back tense and she glared at the Jedi. The fact they had seen her sister was not lost on her. Ziokesh set a hand on Nomen's shoulder and shook his head. Karr bowed his head and backed up. 

"Through the force you two are different," Ziokesh said with a sigh. "Yes we ran into Chandra. It was actually on this planet. I tried to get her to come with me." She saw the troubled look on his face as silence descended. His robotic arm rubbing at his chin. She stepped forward towards him with a defiant glare. 

"Tell me what happened," she ordered and Ziokesh looked at her sadly. Before a chuckle left him as he tilted his head. 

"That right there was all Celama," he said with a chuckle. "She was always so fiery. Demanding. Strong woman." Achira could see his eyes soften at the mention of her mother. He still loved her mother and a part of her wondered if her mother still loved him. She put a pin in that thought. She would ask that later. "I almost convinced her to leave her master," he said with a sigh. "Convinced her we could break his hold over her. She tried to kill me. Nomen protected me but it wounded her. She escaped." 

"Can we stop this...Sith Lord?" She asked seriously. Her own knowledge on the force was slim at best. She only knew what Chandra had told her once. The surrounding of warmth and love. "Who took my sister?" She asked and Nomen Karr sighed. 

"Darth Jadus," Nomen Karr said. "Dark Councilor of the Sphere of Intelligence. Lord and Master of Imperial Intelligence. My own spies in the Empire tell me that Jadus took her personally as his apprentice." Achira paused at that information and tried to slot in to what she knew of the Empire. She covered her mouth as horrified realization came in. "That's right, kid," Karr said with a sigh. "One of the most powerful Sith in the whole kriffing galaxy took Chandra." 

"How did he?" Achira asked but her words failed her. How does one even understand that? The force was a mystery to her. The difference between Jedi and Sith only down to the fact that the Sith attacked their homes. Killed their soldiers and attempted to take over the Republic through war. "Why would she...?" She added with wide eyes. 

"The dark side of the force is seductive," Ziokesh said sadly. "It twists and corrupts. Makes its wielder angry, vengeful, and malicious. It feeds on fear and hate. Chandra was...she is..." He furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Karr. Hurt obvious in his posture. His arms crossed over his chest. "Darth Jadus tortured your sister for hours," he answered finally. "Until she agreed to be his apprentice. She was forced into it." 

"At first," Nomen Karr supplied though Zio glared at him. "Quickly the dark side will grab hold of her mind and twist her reasonings. Now...now your sister willingly kneels to her new master. Do you think you can break his hold? Or your own sister's lust for power?" Achira looked down as her mind whirled with the information. She could not make full sense of it but she understood the basics. Power was seductive. It was what her mother taught her about the indulgences of her fellow politicians. "Even at the cost of your life?" Karr pressed her. "A Sith must sacrifice a family member to prove their strength of the dark side." 

"Karr that's enough!" Ziokesh yelled and grabbed her shoulders. "You deserve the truth Achira. This can be dangerous. Chandra could...she could kill you for attempting this. For attempting to bring her home." Achira let out a shuddering breath as she counted to ten. Her thoughts filled with her older sister. Her laughing. Her patient teachings. Their games of make believe. The floating toys as she told stories of adventure. 

"I do not care!" Achira said as she opened her eyes. She was defiant and refused to back down. "I want to find my sister!" Ziokesh smiled at her and pat her shoulder. 

\----------- 

She joined her master on the bridge as they finally came out of hyperspace. Above the planet of white. Snow and extreme ice. It almost made her think of home. Almost. Her master's mask was fixed and he stared at her as they stood on the bridge. She was not at all surprised when Cipher Three joined them on the bridge. "Lord Jadus," he whispered with a bow. 

"Cipher Three," Jadus greeted but never faced him. "Csilla is an ice planet is that not right?" Cipher Three answered in the affirmative and winked at her. She just barely hid her smile before facing her master. The planet loomed below them and she wondered how snow would feel after so long without it. "You will follow us to the surface," Jadus ordered and she felt him observe the both of them. His thoughts were unknown to her and his feelings were muted. "We need to find out how a spy infiltrated the Imperial Reclamation Service and stole artifacts." 

"Acknowledged and understood, Lord Jadus," the chiss said with a bow. "I await your command." She was actually kind of happy to work with Cipher Three. She almost missed his bantering. Well and the distraction he offered in the mess. She smiled slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Darth Jadus nodded before he turned around and moved to leave. Her and Cipher Three followed three steps behind as they left the bridge. The eyes of the bridge personnel following them. Captain Andralls nodding to them as they walked by.

\------ 

Her boots stepped off into the crunch of ice and snow from the open outpost of the spaceport for the small shuttle. Her breath misted in the air but quickly her body acclimated to the snow. Cipher Three's eyes seemed to glow brighter before he pulled up the hood. His hands rubbing together. Lord Jadus stood in front of them and they followed him. An officer approached. Fear and pain broadcasted obviously as he bowed to Lord Jadus. "My Lord...I did not...how my I serve you?" The officer's blubbering voice irritating her. 

"The dig site of the Imperial Reclamation," Lord Jadus ordered. His voice as cold as the snow under her boot. She rubbed her own hands together as she pulled on the force to warm her. Eshan was a snowy planet as well but not like Hoth. Not continuous ice and snow. Who would willingly come to this icy backwater? Pirates and criminals. This was a good place to hide contraband. Also to steal Sith Relics apparently. She focused back on the conversation as the officer all but ran away. The base commander she supposed. "I will go to the dig site and interrogate those in charge," he ordered. "You two will find where the spy went. Track his path across the snow. Who picked him up and how he escaped." 

"As you command, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. My muse demanded this. Still not full plot but here we are! Some (more) character development. A peak behind the mask. And Achira learning the truth. I need to plan out the Hoth adventure. 
> 
> Some uh...tension too cause I am terrible. I just imagine the rebels scene with Darth Vader and Ahsoka.


	17. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins surrounded by ice and cold. The Eagle begins to rise.

Her breath misted in the air as they stepped out from the Imperial run outpost. A shuttle quickly being summoned to carry them to the dig site of the Reclamation Service. Silence descended between them as she sat with Cipher Three as they read whatever reports had been sent. Darth Jadus sat across with his fingers threaded together as they went. She felt him deep in the force and moved her eyes to focus on what was represented in the datapad. 

_Subject: Emefra Deyavon_

_He appeared on an Imperial shuttle from the I.S.D._ **Redacted**. _Carried orders by the Imperial Reclamation Service to be added to dig site Alpha. Code cylinder was flawless and orders were accepted by Lead Archeologist Barton. Deyavon was on site for three weeks before not being seen at his next shift. No ship was discovered in orbit the week in question according to the army contingent stationed on site._

_Forwarded to Imperial Intelligence, Darth Jadus. By Darth Arctis._

Cipher Three looked at her as she reached the end of the current message. It was not much and she released a sigh. "What should we investigate first, Cipher Three?" She asked as she focused only on the job. Cipher Three was itching to tease her and she could feel it from him. If she could feel it than her master could as well. He leaned closer as the ship moved in the turbulence of the icy air outside. 

"I would say how he got on an Imperial Dreadnought," the Chiss whispered to her. "But...on planet we will need to figure out where he went with the items. So...his quarters first then hopefully where he took the items." She nodded and pushed back a strip of white bangs that fell from behind her ear. "So ready for an adventure in the snow, my lord?" He asked in a tease. 

"Do not worry about me, Cipher Three," she answered back with her own teasing smile. She opened her mouth to say more when the pilot called for their attention. He started the landing sequence and she released another sigh. The force pulled to heat her limbs and help her in the extreme cold. 

"I will be...interrogating the Lead Archeologist," her master said as his hands flexed into fists before relaxing. "If all the archeologists are complicit in incompetence than they shall all be culled." She wondered her own uncaring reaction to that. One spy and a whole group of archeologists killed as a result. Truthfully, she found their lives a necessity to appease her own master. She had never been so selfish before but...she felt no regret. She felt a twinge from Cipher Three and his body moved in a way that showed he was, however, uncomfortable with the idea. 

He was smart enough not to speak about his hatred of the order. "Yes, master," she answered as the ship finally landed on the icy outskirts of the dig site. Darth Jadus stood and walked to the extending gang plank. As Cipher Three stood she gripped the back of his arm. A soft squeeze given to him. "Let us get to work, my favorite agent," she whispered and the Chiss smirked at her. 

"I am at your command, my lord," he whispered back and she barely stopped herself from heat going to her cheeks. Her thoughts of course going back to the previous weeks. Blue hands running down her skin. Laughter. She cut the memory off quickly before following her master. The dig site was...actually pretty massive. She almost felt more remorseful for the archeologists having to dig through such straight ice. An Imperial trooper approached Lord Jadus and she took that to mean they needed to go do their own investigation. With that they went towards their own destination. 

\-------- 

Darth Jadus followed the trooper as he considered the interrogation needed to be done. His thoughts turning to his apprentice. Even becoming consumed by her anger and her lust for battle she continued to impress. Soon enough the last flickers of her inner light would be snuffed out. She would be devoted to the dark side. She would be his. Completely and utterly. As soon as she killed her father for him. He had wounded her. He could feel her growing hatred for her Father. Soon her struggles would cease. 

She had paid the price for her hesitancy. Her desire for family. As soon as she learned to control her lust for blood. She had come close to wounding him with such a trick during their spar. A dishonest move in the midst of combat. It was an impressive move. The only reason he had not tortured her until unconsciousness. He had desired to hear her screams. To make her beg for attempting such an action against him. He tightly controlled himself from the action. He needed her to be _useful_ on Hoth. Impossible if her limbs were tremoring from the after effects of torture. He looked up as between two troopers the Lead Archeologist was brought to him. 

An older human with receding white hair and his lips were turned down in obvious fear. Fear and pain. He breathed in the feel of it. The strength of the dark side. The pleasure of his own power. "Lord Jadus," the Archeologist said in muted surprise. "We did not expect you to-" 

"To handle this personally?" He asked the man. "You are mistaken. I take the ideas of traitors in Imperial Intelligence very seriously. For every facet of it is under my command." His hands moved in his speech as he stepped closer to the man. The feel of his fear invigorating. The pain inspired. The Troopers at his side stopped the man from retreating. "You are the first I shall interrogate personally," he added. "Lord Arctis has given me permission to cull the whole team if incompetence is rampant. For your sake...you will reveal everything you know of this Deyavon." He nodded to a Trooper who quickly hit the old man with the back of his rifle. 

The cry of pain as he impacted the ground making him cross his arms over his chest. "O-Of course, my lord," the man groaned as his arm gripped his hurt shoulder. "He appeared with standing orders to be reassigned from headquarters. We checked the orders. It cleared every single check we could give it. For two weeks he worked his shifts." The man flinched as he sent his own probe into his mind. He sensed no lies but he would dig deeper. The man recoiled from the pain as soft whimpers came from him. His hands gripping his head as he held out his hand. "W-We noticed nothing out of the ordinary, lord," the man cried and weeped at his feet in subjugation. "He worked his shifts. His partners at the dig noticed...nothing out of the usual." 

He ripped himself from the man's head and stared down at the man who cried on his knees in front of him. "I will talk with his crew," he whispered and rubbed his hands together. "I will get every scrap of information about this man. Bring me Deyavon's dig partners." The troopers pulled the man to his feet before dragging him out. The Lead Archeologist's mind filled with discordant sound and unmitigated pain. The roots of this mystery winded deeply into shadows that he desired to pierce. It was connected to his growing plans involving the Emperor. He knew that at least. The knowledge gained from his child. His plans for the future.

He would take control over everything and everyone. _In time._

\----------

Jaezira sighed and ran her hands together in the cold. Before her breath misted in the air. Even inside this place was colder than anything she had experienced. Black gloves where the new addition to her wardrobe along with some thermal clothing under her robes. "Csilla is your home planet?" She asked as she stepped into the barracks that had held their quarry. Cipher Three chuckled as he looked around the room. Multiple beds in one room with its own heater. Very bare and filled with not enough to truly go on. 

"Yes," he said as he turned down the man's bed. Jaezira moved to the only computer in the room. It was very basic and not very advanced for such a backwater planet. "It's a nice place if a little anti-alien," he added as he stood up with a shake to his head. "Our prey covered his tracks very well. Anything on the computer?" She focused on the computer program as she ran through diagnostics. 

"He had his own program stick," she said with a sigh. "The third party program allowed him to skirt around the Imperial monitoring system. It is a common S.I.S. tactic if in Imperial or Hutt space." She sighed and stretched her back from how she was bent over the table. She smirked at the Chiss as he looked at her noticeably. She sighed and rubbed at her arms. This planet reminded her of her master in a way that made her feel cold inside. 

"You expect it might be a Republic job?" Cipher Three asked as his gloved hand rubbed at his chin. The thought made her wonder if it was true. Would the S.I.S. devote themselves to steal relics? It would be a cover would it not? A distraction from their true target. Which would be...something more complicated. "It's possible, my lord," he said with a sigh. "We should figure out where this ship came from." 

She nodded and with a sigh they went towards the mainframe. As they crossed the dig site to find the the room that held the mainframe screams pierced the cold air. "Resisting my master is quite foolish," she muttered and shook her head. Cipher Three nodded but she saw his jaw tense as they heard a woman sob. He flinched but they went towards the computer. Her hand rested on his elbow as the door shut. The sound of force lightning still echoing in the now closed room. "We have our own mission to accomplish," she advised and pat his shoulder. 

"I understand," he said and nodded. The normal veneer of sarcasm and jokes fading away. She sensed loyalty but not as slavish to the Empire as most citizens. No...this was a complicated mass of loyalty and conflicting emotions. His fingers tapped at the mainframe as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes tracing his fingers and the information he pulled up. Ships coming in and out of the space. "Nothing seen," he whispered with an annoyed scoff. "Nothing recorded. Either its a stealth ship or the records have been deleted." 

"The amount of artifacts stolen speak of a bigger conspiracy than that," she said as her glove rubbed at her chin. A sigh leaving her as she tried to think. Where would the man have gone? The ship and crew required to move the artifacts would have been obvious. It itched as the disparate threads started to form together. The picture becoming more cohesive. The ship. They needed to find the ship. "Who picks up these artifacts normally for the Empire?" She asked and opened her yellow eyes. "Do they happen to have a missing ship with stolen codes?" Cipher Three's eyes widened at the implications. It was a simple answer of course. Sometimes the answer was simple. 

"We should report to Lord Jadus," he said with a smirk. "We have an idea to dig into." She nodded and they left the room to the troopers that saluted. She shivered from cold and the prickle of her master's aura. The woman from before was wrapped into a ball as her body shook. Her arms around her chest as even in the icy snow her clothes smoked from the lightning across her nerves.

She watched her master rub his hands together as a group of archeologists hid and cowered. She felt cool apathy for the state the archeologists found themselves in. They paid the price for their weakness. "You have found something," Jadus greeted with his back to them. Both of them stood at attention as they waited for him to finish. She could feel the rising tide as they ripped through her mind. Mental torture as well as physical. She shivered as she remembered months ago her own experience. Her master was relentless. He faced them as his hands waved at a trooper who pulled the girl back to her fellows. "Report," he commanded. 

"All records have been deleted, Master," she answered while looking at him. "His holocalls have all been through third party slicer kit. Similar to the S.I.S. procedures I was once taught." Her master was silent as she felt him consider the knowledge. He nodded and his hand waved for her to continue. "The ships scheduled for pick ups," she continued. "We think it might have been stolen and used to pick up the relics. The codes and passage deleted from the system and any computers." 

"So...It might be the Republic with some shadowy aim," Jadus observed as his arms crossed over his chest. "Or a conspiracy that goes further up the chain of command in the Empire. Well caught." She felt him search the force for answer before his eyes went to her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she considered what he was planning. "Troopers," her master called, sharp and authoritative. "Kill them." She felt the blasters prime and she shivered as the dig site resounded with the cries of dead and dying archeologists. The sound of blaster fire echoing. "Come," his voice cut over the sound of death. 

Cipher Three was tense as they left the digsite as she stayed quiet. She would be happy to get off this planet more than she expected. Silence was thick as they finally went back into a shuttle. She closed her eyes on the ride back to the Dominator. Her mind slipping into meditation as her master's power coiled around her own. Leading her. She shuddered at the feel of them meditating together. His power was...as if she was watching a black hole. The words of Spindral came back to her. She would never eclipse her master's power. In this moment she finally understood. She would never reach her master's power. _Or escape his power._

\--------- 

_Citizens! This is a call to arms! The Empire preaches security and safety but that is all lies. They destroy our economies and control our governments through fear! All for their Sith Masters! If like me you desire freedom. True freedom unlike what the spineless Republic offered please follow the Eagle's cry! Together we will free ourselves from the Empire's tyranny! From the Republic's foolish moderation! Brother and Sisters join me in freeing ourselves from those who dare rule us. Join me to take back our factories. Take back our resources. We are already striking a blow against the Empire. Stealing their treasures and defeating their agents. Follow the Eagle's cry!_

As soon as the message plaid in the cantina in a hidden corner it deleted itself with the screech of an eagle. Those listening to it all smirked at static now playing through the holocomunicator. 

\----------

Jaezira stirred her cup of caf as she considered the mission. Before she felt her master's summon. A desire for conversation. She quickly obeyed though she sipped her drink on the way. The overly sweetened drink soothing and warming her from the trip. It also helped energize her for the coming meeting. She threw the drink away before entering his own personal office. Her master was reading reports and perhaps putting down his own. He looked up at her and motioned to a chair. "Tell me honestly," he broke the silence. "Do you think Trant could order this?" 

She leaned back in the chair as she thought on all she knew about her old handler. On the agents he trained and sent out on missions. "If he got permission by the senate for it," she answered and then paused. "Or if he is acting without their approval. It is possible, master. But it is such an...overt move to steal relics and sell them." Unsaid was the possibility of war resuming if found out. If the Republic had their hand in it that would make the war heat up. 

"Or perhaps someone in the Empire wants to blame the Republic for it to resume the war," her master supplied and she nodded. Truly, until they hunted down the ones stealing they would not know. "There are many Sith Lords who desire conquest," her master continued. "Lord Vengean and Baras specifically." Baras had spies already throughout the galaxy. This could be...an interesting conspiracy. Way too many leads. 

"What is our next step, Master?" She asked him as she sat up more. The mystery of who was the cause was eating at her. Republic. Empire. Some third party. All were possible but it took them finding the root of the problem first. 

"We need to track the ship," her master said. "Investigate further into the Imperial Reclamation Service. This will...draw the attention of Darth Arctis. It is unavoidable but he is under pressure by the Dark Council to stop the stealing of artifacts." She nodded and bit back the urge to sigh. Politics. She hated politics. Sith Politics were even more intricate and deadly than her brush with Republic politics. She was learning to play the dance. To use her own pieces. "Go rest," her master ordered. "We will return to Dromund Kaas." She stood and bowed to her master before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot heavy chapter! Finally! With some hints on who is at fault. So many players on the stage now.


	18. Imperial Reclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues and the plot of stolen relics becomes all the more complicated.

Jaezira felt the force around her as well as her Master's presence. She sat deep in meditation. The feel of anger and fear. Lust. Darker indulgences. She had figured out that similar to spice the Dark Side's rush lessened each time. Slowly. So slow it almost felt like agony. The addictive quality of it all led to more reliance for that feeling but....better control. Shorter rush. It was hard to explain but even in this she desired more. She desired to feel that feeling again. She felt her Master's presence wind around her own again. _Join me._

She fell from her meditation with a shuddering breath before her eyes opened. She stood and stretched her legs before wrapping her robe over her. Quickly she made her way to her master's side on the bridge. How quickly she learned the layout of the Dreadnought. To the point it felt almost welcoming. Though it was her master's domain. She bowed to him before his hand motioned her closer. She joined him on the bridge. "We will meet Darth Arctis," her master broke the silence. The clamoring of navy personnel as the hyperdrive hummed under her feet. "To investigate Imperial Reclamation."

"Yes, Master," she whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tracking a stolen shuttle while playing nice with another Dark Councilor. This sounded like a headache. At least if the theory was truthful and right. If a shuttle was stolen. "Has Imperial Intelligence found the one who made his code cylinder?" She asked her master. His head turned to her before the ship lurched out of hyperspace. Dromund Kaas sat below them with the circle of ferocity. She could almost taste the storms in the air. 

"No," her master finally answered. "In due time we will find out who exactly this traitor is. For now it is useful to let them grow complacent." Silence descended as the Navy did final checks as the ship rested in orbit. If the Republic did do this it meant they were growing as an Intelligence agency. If a Sith was in charge it could be only an excuse to cause the war to heat up before it was due too. She knew it was only delaying the inevitable. Most Sith desired war and conquest. 

She wondered if her master was the same. He was cold and self-contained but even he had shown an enjoyment in causing pain and strife. Her master turned and she quickly followed though her thoughts stayed on this puzzle. Stolen relics and a conspiracy. At least it was enjoyable. 

\----------- 

"You cannot be serious?" The white haired woman asked the two humans in front of her. "I wanted to find my sister not..." The man next to her crooked a smile and a shrug. Even here, deep in Shadow Town, the speech played. An eagle as the symbol. The message was hidden and all records of it faded from systems as soon as it played. A virus sent through most computer system. Truly it was lost on her. 

"I was unsure of this plan at first," Ziokesh said with a sigh. "But these people need hope and if this organization does it who are we to stop them?" Achira groaned and rubbed her eyes. Surrounded by Sith Relics before they were shipped off somewhere else. Where they were sent she had no clue. This whole plan was weird and half of it she did not understand. She wondered if Chandra was here would she understand it? Trained as her sister was into being a spy. The thought turned her stomach as the image of her killing with a lightsaber entered her mind. 

"I just gave them the tools needed," Nomen Karr said with his own smirk. She did not like him. More than just the fact he wounded her sister. Just something about him irritated her. Though Chandra's father was friendly to him she held him at arm's length. "Something the Republic should have done ages ago," Nomen groused with a scoff. "When the offer to train them went to some of the S.I.S. why would they refuse? Most have family in the Outer Rim. If this helps why not." 

"And if the war heats back up?" Achira needled the older Jedi. "The Republic could not survive another war this soon after the last!" She was perhaps too much like her mother. Her thoughts turned to Eshan. If their system was taken they would not survive. By the gods the thought of the Empire in control made her even sicker. The man next to her, Deyavon, released a sigh before slicking back his hair. It just made it stick up at odd angles. 

"The Empire will cause the war soon enough," Nomen fired back with his own narrowed eyes. "Their desire for conquest and blood will see them attack soon enough. Their whole creed speaks of Peace being a lie. You want to help push it back, child, than help us cripple the Empire." She sneered at him but knew he was right. Damn him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced away from him. Not giving up her footing just yet. "Could you truly fight your sister on the field of battle, Achira?" He asked and she felt her will crumble like ash. 

"Damn you," she hissed and dropped her shoulders. "Fine. What do I need to do? I have no experience being a spy." At that Nomen and Deyavon smirked at her. Ziokesh shook his head but gave her an encouraging smile. 

"Do not worry, ma'am," the soft spoken human next to her said. "I will teach you all I know. They need our help." At that Achira sighed but nodded her head in acknowledgement. She had wanted to join Chandra in the Outer Rim and help her spy. How cruel it was that now she was going to learn to be a spy in an attempt to take down the Empire. She pushed back her own white hair as another sigh came from her. This was such a stupid plan. 

\------------

The headquarters of the Imperial Reclamation was quite interesting. More out of the way than she was expecting for the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Darth Jadus made sure Imperial Intelligence worked close to him. The idea of a spy in the Reclamation server and perhaps Intelligence had pushed the Dark Council into action. Her master had already revealed that the Dark Council would have Imperial Intelligence watch non-force sensitives. Privacy would not be allowed. 

Every hidden secret or thought would be found and put into the database. To crack down those considered second class citizens. She could see why the Empire was such a threat to the Republic. The only way for a non-force sensitive to get any kind of status was to join the military or even Imperial Intelligence. Which led to most of the Empire being soldiers, officers, or Sith. It was an effective system. "Lord Arctis," her master greeted the red skinned man approaching them. "Lord Thanaton." 

She bowed her head to both of them. The older pureblood and the man behind him. Darth Thanaton was the second in command of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. He was also considered heir apparent of the council seat. Her face was impassive even in the sheer disregard the older human had for her. His presence shifted with his revulsion and hatred. It had been a long while since she had met such hatred. "Lord Jadus," Arctis said with a smile. "And this must be Jaezira. It is good to meet you officially, child." His red eyes met her own yellow and she bowed her head. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Arctis," she responded. "Lord Thanaton." With that she shut her mouth and stood by her master's side. Darth Thanaton nodded his head but only slightly. How curious he hated her so much. Her eyes went to the fancy black and red robed Sith Pureblood. He was old but gripped his power tightly. A Sith did not retire very often. A Dark Councilor retiring was unheard of but power plays were also to be avoided. Killing your master or superior was not allowed. Still did not stop many Sith from attempting it or accomplishing it. 

"We have had no ships reported stolen," Lord Arctis said with a scowl. "Nor any of the current Reclamation Service members showing any suspicious traits." She could feel his brimming anger. Anger that was rooted in fear. Her master's earlier words came back to her. Arctis was under pressure to stop the stealing and sale of sith relics by the Dark Council. He also hated her master. Curious. She hid her smile by looking around the small headquarters of the archeology focused department. No suspicious information found. 

"My apologies for interrupting, master," she said as she looked up at him. He motioned for her to continue. "The shipyard the ships come from. Is it possible that they lost a ship or even the designs of the ships for a good reproduction?" She felt three sets of eyes on her. Lord Arctis was considering. Her Master's stare she could not read. Lord Thanaton's however was still filled with vitriol but he held his tongue. 

"An avenue to investigate," Lord Arctis said and her master nodded. "Lord Jadus?" She could feel the tension from the Sith Pureblood. Why such tension? She dug deeper into motives and blinked by feeling such...pettiness. Lord Arctis did not want them investigating more into Imperial Reclamation than needed. It was his territory and he fought to keep it under his control. She retreated back from reading those around her to focus on the bond with her master. Icy cold swept across her as well as her own Master's notice. An odd idea took root and she sent the feelings she read from Arctis. If she could feel his emotions through the training bond than so could she send things. In theory.

She felt her Master tense in surprise before she felt a sharp spike of amusement which faded to impassivity once more. "I shall send an agent to track down leads at the ship yards," he said finally and nodded to Darth Arctis. "Thank you for the information, Lord Arctis. We shall take our leave." He turned on his heel and she bowed to them before following her master. Silence stayed between them until they were safely ensconced in Imperial Intelligence. "An interesting use of the bond," he finally said as he stared at her. 

"With my...ability to feel such emotions," she answered. "And our own bond I wondered if I could send my readings to you. I am surprised it worked." Her master crossed his arms as he thought on it. It was a useful tactic to use and something that could be used to his benefit. "Lord Arctis and Lord Thanaton barely want to work with you, master," she added and ran a hand through the bangs that stayed out of her bun. 

"The shipyard is a good idea to investigate," his voice whispered and he looked behind him. On the desk sat the vibrosword that was once her own. Her eyes drawn to it in muted surprise. She truly had not thought on it this whole time. His hands picked it up and ran over the sheathed blade. "Do you want this back, apprentice?" He asked and held the blade out for her. She took it from him and ran her thumb over the glyph on the hilt. "What does that mean?" He asked and she looked up. 

"It is the mark of the Moon Goddess of the Echani. Chandira," she said with her own tilted head. "My own namesake. Raised to be a ruler with the name of a Goddess." The irony was not lost on her in this moment. She released her own dry laugh before looking at the blade. Her mother had gotten this for her when she was fifteen. It had been one of her most prized possessions. How odd it was to look at it now and consider it as nothing. Still she did not want to destroy it. It was a masterwork item after all. "How odd to see it now and feel nothing for it," she added and looked up at her Master. 

"As it should be, apprentice." All she sensed from him was approval and possessiveness. To her master she was his most useful tool at this moment. She never expected to be so happy to be used like a tool. "Until my agents report back you are free to spend your time as you wish," he added dismissively. She bowed and made her way back to Imperial Intelligence's operating center. She had a name to track down. 

\------- 

Keeper looked at her surprised as she approached. Though he did not outright refuse or comment on her being on the floor. Many of Imperial Intelligence froze as they saw her. The mysterious apprentice of Darth Jadus. Though they relaxed shortly after. Whether it was because her master did not join her or they did not expect her to challenge them she did not know. "Keeper," she greeted as she came closer. "Does Imperial Intelligence keep records on Sith Lords?" The older man paused before his blue eyes looked all over her. 

"Yes, my lord," he said finally though she sensed hesitation. He was nervous on what exactly she was seeking. She watched him for a second as she considered how to handle this. "What exactly are you seeking my lord?" He asked and dropped his voice almost to a whisper. 

"Just information on a Lord Zymroth," she whispered back. "I have been led to information that states he wants to assassinate me. I require information on how best to stop such attempts." Keeper paused as she finished before she was the tease of a smile in his eyes. His amusement was obvious to her but not outwardly shown. 

"This man is a fool to attempt such a thing with you as the quarry, my lord," he said and nodded his head for her to follow. She grinned at the compliment but easily followed him to an office away from the main hub of Imperial Intelligence. "The information you will gain from this will be extensive," he said as the door shut them into an office. "Enough to know where the threats come from hopefully though you may not be able to act on it." 

"Right now my threats are minor," she answered him. "Easily handled. I prefer to keep it that way. Having knowledge over my enemies will keep it that way." At that the severe looking older man actually broke out into a smile. Before his hand caressed over his chin and hid it. 

"Lord Jadus chose his apprentice well, my lord," he whispered and tapped on a computer. "Type the name in and review his file. All files will stay in Imperial Intelligence. No need to let it leak how much we actually observe." She moved behind the desk with a nod before typing in the name of her would be assassin. Keeper left her to her own devices shortly afterward. Truly she found herself enjoying her life now. She set the vibrosword on the desk with a hum as she considered. 

"Well, well," she whispered as she looked at the picture of a human man with long brown hair. He was young. "The Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. What a coincidence." She leaned back with a dark smile. 

\------- 

Achira glared at the target as her shot went wide. Hand to hand combat skills she was great with. Even use of a sword or her own double bladed staff she excelled. It was the damn blaster rifle and pistol she had problems with. She glared at the target as if willing her shots to cluster together. Much like her impromptu instructor. He had many code names but instead went by his last one Deyavon. She had wondered exactly who he had been before devoting himself to this mad plan. 

To build up a terrorist network from disparate cells. To teach them and recruit more. Using tactics he learned from the Republic. He was previous S.I.S. or maybe even currently a spy. Though he had obviously gone rogue or loose cannon. "Take a breath, Achira," he said with a comforting smile. "You will get this. Hopefully we can teach you to lie believably too." He was joking with her and her cheeks warmed in offense. 

"I will stick out in Imperial space either way," she said with a scoff. "I still do not know why I have to learn to deceive people." Deyavon smiled encouragingly at her with a faint chuckle. She knew why though. She was going to help run this terrorist cell. Help teach them. Help them fight against the Empire. All just to find her sister. To hopefully convince her to leave the Sith behind. That was a foolish dream. If what the Jedi Masters said was true. Chandra would be addicted to the power. Still she had to see it with her own eyes. Even if she died for it. 

"Peace, Achira," the man said as he squeezed her shoulder. "You will get this. I did promise to teach you all of my skills." At that she released another sigh. He was right. She knew he was. She ran a hand through her white hair and brought up the rifle again. She aimed down the sights and fired. 

\------ 

"Well someone is hard at work," a familiar voice teased and she poked her head up from the computer screen she was stuck behind. A look at the time told her it was starting to become night time. Her neck protested and she hissed from the cramp. The chiss walked behind her with a chuckle before his fingers kneaded at the muscle. "What are you doing?" He asked with a tilted head. 

"Getting blackmail material on my would be assassins," she remarked cheerfully before exalting in the feeling of her impromptu massage. Cipher Three snorted and looked down at her. Her yellow eyes looked up at him. 

"Have time to visit a cantina in between all this planning of sedition and homicide?" He teased and she released a laugh. She took his offered hand to stand up and followed him to the cantina. Plans and plots could come later. After this distraction she supposed. She got the feeling this would be the last relaxing thing she would get to do for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for a twistier plot but that may be the next one or the one after. Sorry! Instead have some plot and character development.


	19. The secret rise of the Eagle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation continues and powers grow. The game is reaching to a conclusion.

Jaezira woke up with a pounding head and a dry mouth. She rolled over with a groan and stared up at the ceiling. She at least made it back to her room. Though the fact she had to go near Imperial Intelligence and her master drunk was slightly daunting. She focused on last night and though drunk she had got to her room with no issues. She released a breath that she had met no one. With a grunt she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. It was tangled. With a yawn she decided it was time to face the day and drink enough water to stop her head from hurting. 

After her shower. She smiled as the warm water soothed her body. Though it had been fun to actually drink with Cipher Three. Soon the mission would start again. First they had to find evidence of wrong doing at the shipyard. She ran her fingers through her hair which now sat to her mid back. Maybe she needed a hair cut. Her hand went down to the mark that marred her right side. Her fingers touched the puckered skin as she remembered the pain. The feeling of it. Her father's hand reaching for her. Her mouth twitched into a sneer. 

Next time they met she would not hesitate. She would prove herself to her master. She finished the rest of her shower and getting ready quickly before moving to the kitchen. Food and water her only priority right now. As her stomach sat deliciously full and the water helped lessen her headache. She relaxed into the chair as her eyes slipped shut before she felt something. Her eyes shot open and she held back the urge to groan. She covered any reaction as a woman joined her in the kitchen. Long black hair and blue eyes. Insane. Darth Zhorrid. "Well well," she called out and her loud voice made her cringe internally. "Someone came back late. I wonder how father would react to you out and behaving so poorly?" 

It was as if she was dealing with a child. "Lord Zhorrid," she greeted politely instead of saying what she truly wanted. "Welcome back to Dromund Kaas. How was your mission?" The girl's expression grew dark and twisted. It took all of her willpower to not react outwardly. She covered up her smirk with another drink of water. Zhorrid hated her very existence. Hated the fact Darth Jadus trained her and seemingly favored her.

"Better than yours, alien," Zhorrid finally snarled out in answer. Jaezira nodded but kept her face blissfully blank. Calling on every bit of training she had as a child. As a Senator's daughter and heiress. She also tried to control her darker impulses. To prove herself better than the insane woman. Her strength still did not compare to the woman in front of her. In time she would fix it. "My job is very important to Intelligence," the insane dark lord scoffed but she said nothing. Being quiet and observant was a talent in the cutthroat dealings of the Sith Order. 

"Of course, Lord Zhorrid," she said as politely as possible and stood with a bow. "If you excuse me I have training and my own mission to accomplish for our master." Zhorrid's eyes narrowed and she could feel that the girl was clawing for a reason to deny her. Or to punish her. She walked off as the girl scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Jaezira could feel her eyes piercing into her back as if they were knives. She finally let loose the smile that she had wanted to show previously. She eased as the girl's insane aura faded from her perception and she was blissfully alone. 

\---------- 

Achira placed a well placed kick to Deyavon's stomach before flipping him onto his back. The blaster pistol on her waist aimed at him. "Good you are learning to fight dirty," he said with a rueful smile as he looked up at her. For weeks she had dived deep into the training to become a spy. A mix of Republic training and Deyavon's own experiences as a freelancer. She put the pistol up before holding a hand out to him. As he stood they both went to grab some water. "What made you join with Nomen Karr?" She asked the question that had been burning her since she came to this place. 

She left everything else behind her on Coruscant when she gave into this stupid plan to find her sister. Her mother could not track her down and most importantly stop her. She was an adult and even if she was disowned same as Chandra she did not care. She wondered, offhandedly, if all of Celama's daughters had the same fiery streak in them. The same ruthless defiance to never quit. Growing up Chandra had always been more quiet. More thoughtful. Watching Ziokesh for so long she could see the traits Chandra inherited from him. "I was part of a militia on Balmorra," her would be instructor finally broke the silence. 

"Balmorra," she whispered with a sigh. "A planet given over to the Empire." She saw the man's arms tense into fists. Anger. Rage. She could not understand the pain of watching her planet given to the ones who had killed so many. Nor would she want too. She watched him closely as she watched his rage finally give way to its own quiet defeat. 

"The Republic just agreed to give it up without a fight," he said with a sigh. "The weapons factories that my father worked at. Anyways. I left with the Republic. Was soon enough offered a job in the new Intelligence arm of the Republic." She wondered, briefly, if him and her sister had ever met. It was not as if it was important in the long run. Chandra now was all but a traitor to the Republic. The daughter of a Senator who ended up a Sith Apprentice. Even if she came back the media could destroy her. "Then I realized that the S.I.S. lacked the strength to grow beyond what the senate wanted," he whispered with a sneer. 

"The senate can never agree on anything," she muttered under her breath. How many sessions did she join her mother as an aide? Too many to count and it was always the same. Some where greedy. Most where corrupt and only caring about money or status. 

"I hate the Empire for destroying and conquering my home," Deyavon said with a slight smile. "But I hate the Republic for how ineffective it is. Why I am doing this. The force blind citizens of the Empire hate it too. If this helps them topple the Sith." He shrugged and Achira nodded. Quiet descended over their training grounds as they listened to the silence of Shadow Town. Perhaps it was foolish of her to go forward with this plan but she had to do this. Though she feared what would happen when she met Chandra after helping build up a terrorist network that fought the Empire. "Come on," Deyavon added before standing up. "We still got some more things to teach you before you are ready to help the Eagle." 

She took his hand with a smile. 

\--------

Fixer Twenty looked around the Imperial ship building yards with a critical eye. For weeks they had started to tear apart the ship yards to find a leaked plan of their ships or even a stolen craft. Though having to deal with Darth Hydra was quickly getting irritating. The clashes of the Dark Council was the often reason for slow investigation though it was something no one talked about. 

Whispers spread along with rumors. The Emperor exiled himself from the Empire leaving it to the Dark Council. Would have been a good system if the twelve members could get along and actually work. Many in the military and Intelligence had a similar mind of they could work smoother without the Sith. Not that he was not loyal to Darth Jadus. Being his agent was actually the only way to get ahead in the Empire as a non-force sensitive. Still...he paused as he heard a sound. 

He pushed himself to the door as he used his cybernetic eye to see what was going on. A slave stood and he heard a crunching sound. "This is thirty seven," a soft masculine voice came from the room. "They are here investigating. They are interrogating all of us, Deyavon. What do we...?" Fixer Twenty narrowed his eyes before pulling out his datapad to track the signal. No one ever paid attention to slaves. The spies were smart by infiltrating as the lowest rungs of Imperial status. Before his datapad could pinpoint the signal he felt an arm go around his neck. He struggled but it was useless as a resounding crack went throughout the hallway.

\------ 

Jaezira was not at all surprised that her restful couple weeks was ruined by the cybernetically enhanced agent approached. Her master's slavishly loyal agents and aides. "He requires your presence," the emotionless voice stated and she deactivated her lightsaber. She clipped it to her belt before calling the outer robe to her quickly. With that done she followed the man down into the headquarters of Imperial Intelligence. She had wondered why he did not summon her as he normally would have. That thought died as needles all but pierced her flesh. Her breath misted in the air and she shuddered. 

She could feel only pain as she steadily stepped closer into the miasma of anger radiating from her master. Keeper stood standing, just barely, as another older man stood next to him in similar clothing. She knew her master noticed her but said nothing as he paced before a hologram that was silent. She met Keeper's eyes and she saw pain behind his normal veneer of professionalism. The man next to him had sweat pooling off his face and he readjusted his collar. "I demand answers, Keeper," her master's voice covered the room and her nerves seized. She gritted her teeth against the desire to cry out in pain. 

"I understand, Lord Jadus," Keeper said but kept himself standing. Her respect for the older man went up with his mask of professionalism. "We are...investigating as much as possible," he finished and she saw his mouth twitch in his pain. She blinked in confusion as the problem before her continued to grow but she had no idea what to say or do. Nor did she want to say the wrong thing and anger her master. He kept control but his displeasure was clear. 

"A fixer was found dead at the shipyard," her master answered her unasked question. Dead? That was unfortunately a good sign that the information they needed rested at the shipyard. "You will come with me to find this murderer," he ordered and she bowed. 

"As you command, Master," she whispered and felt her master's anger abate slightly. Though his tumultuous feelings still swirled. Everyone in Imperial Intelligence belonged to Darth Jadus. To have one murdered in a place that was Imperial property was very suspect. She could understand her master's irritation. It, however, did not make standing next to him any easier. As he moved she followed. Keeper nodding to her as she walked by. She gave him a slight smile though it looked like a twitch to the lips more than a smile.

\------- 

She looked at the group of slaves. She really should not have been surprised that the build crew of the Imperial Shipyard was slaves. So many different aliens and even humans stood in lines with slave collars. Troopers and guards pointed guns at them. As one they all noticed her master's approach. She could feel their reactions to the pain being in her master's presence caused. She closed her eyes as she tried to pierce through the fear and pain to find the one at fault. 

Her head pounded and her body tingled in pain as she forced her sight outward. To cover the area. It was as if trying to find the grass under a snowstorm. The piles of it freezing her hands and making her numb. She focused on the undercurrent of fear. As no one spoke and silence descended everyone became unnerved. She could feel a trooper shift position and sweat under his armor. She could feel a slave wanting to pass out from the pain. The fear led to one person that did not fear. At least it was a different fear. Not a fear of pain or death. No. A fear of...discovery. A fear of being found out as a traitor. 

She opened her eyes and as if she was drawing in a net she left her master's side. She felt his eyes on her and opened the bond. Though the pain was almost unbearable it helped focus her mind. Strengthened her call on the dark side. The slaves tensed as she walked through. One look in her yellow eyes and they bowed their heads. A few whimpering in fear. She found the display to be disgusting. Their weakness irritating her. She stopped in front of the one who radiated a different kind of fear. He was taller and broader than her. "I found you," she whispered and stared up into his helmet. 

The man, dressed as a guard, attempted to attack her but the force was quicker. It tightened on him like a vice and he fell to the ground with a gasp. Her eyes met an army trooper and he snapped to attention like a spring. He ran over to her and quickly put the man into custody. She cast her net of out among those gathered. Shock. Fear. And...relief. She followed the feelings of relief. Some where as simple as relief they were not to be punished or taken by Imperial Intelligence. One was...odd. Relief they escaped scrutiny. She focused on the mind of that one. Orders on how to escape. 

Orders to take a poison if discovered. Fear of death but...a resilient edge. As long as the plans continued the Empire would fall. For the Eagle. "Stop him!" She called and ran for a slave in the midst of the crowd. He looked at her with wide eyes before resolve took root. Defiance. Resilience. A desire to burn the Empire down! The troopers moved and she went to push him against the wall. As he almost stabbed himself with a needle she caught him in time. Her hand freezing him in place. "Stun him!" She ordered with a growl. 

As the slaves cowered away and the fight ended she pulled herself completely back. Her breathing harsh in her own ears. Her master approached and she looked up at him. Vertigo struck her then as well as a twist to her stomach. The lights danced in her vision and darkness started to claim her. Her mind not able to focus. "Master," she whispered. She felt a hand wrap around and catch her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

\------- 

Darth Jadus stared down at his apprentice as she collapsed against him. The feel of her pushing her powers to their limits had been intriguing to feel. The spider like web as she cast herself outwards to sense the emotions. To sense all emotions. Intuitively she was able to dig and find the most interesting facets of emotion. Useful tool. He pushed back her hair on the side of her neck to check her pulse. It was now steady. 

His eyes turned to the two spies pushed in front of him. A guard and a slave. Traitors. "Take them to Imperial Intelligence," he ordered and the guard glared at him. The troopers quickly moved to obey and his stare went back to the girl fainted in his arms. He could not read all that she had found. Nor her thoughts and own realizations but in due time. "Your usefulness continues to grow, my dear," he whispered and set his other arm under her knees. She rested against him. He could feel that soon they were coming across something altogether interesting. His apprentice was becoming quite the useful weapon. With her special talent growing.

\------ 

Jaezira woke up with a gasp that ended with a groan of pain as the bright lights pierced into her. Nausea and dizziness quickly coming in next. A bag was pushed under her mouth and she sat up as her food came up with choking gasps. A hand pat and rubbed at her back as she spit the remaining taste into the bag. "So I should mention that you should not push yourself so hard, lord?" The familiar outer rim accented voice spoke. She looked up as the lights blurred and danced before settling on a red skinned face. 

"I feel as if I had a concussion and a migraine at the same time," she rasped out before groaning as her stomach twisted again. A cool glass was held against her lips before she took greedy sips. It soothed her scratchy throat and most of her nausea. 

"Lord Jadus told me to tell you that you pushed yourself too far," Allyah said with a snort. "Exact quote by the way. Something about pushing your talents too far and your body could not handle it. Anyways. You get to stay in my clinic for the night." She cringed at the higher tone she used before falling back against the bed. 

"That explains why I feel like I'm about to die," she muttered and felt a blanket pull over her. She still felt sick but her body was starting to equalize. Her head really hurt and she could feel the pressure against her temples as if it was growing. "Got any pai-" she started to say and felt a needle prick into her. She blinked blurry yellow eyes before the drug seemed to kick in. She felt darkness descend on her again. 

\-------

He stared down at the weeping slave as he picked apart every useful scrap of information. It had been a long time since he had gotten his hands dirty in such a fashion. Physical torture. Mind influencing drugs. His own ability to rip into the thoughts of his target. Even so. The slave had resisted surprisingly well. "Tell me about the Eagle," he whispered and the slave broke. He obeyed. As would everything in time. 

This slave...no this spy...he had infiltrated the Empire as but a slave. Unnoticed. Like a rat in the walls. He had been used to the abuse given by guards and slavemasters. He had been resilient. There was a certain pleasure to breaking the will of sentients. A certain enjoyment to be gained. This served its own purpose. A terrorist organization. Cells separated and it was growing. New recruits. Training. Weapons. A terrorist network...that was useful. He could send his ciphers to disable it. Send Imperial Intelligence to fight this threat to the Empire. A plan took root. No. 

It was time to act on his plan and his knowledge. He left the crying spy as a smile broke out. It was time to make the Eagle his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to take this a whole different way but this was the result instead. I'll eventually lead to the twist I have planned so instead...enjoy the plot.


	20. Severance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion is rapidly approaching. The crossroads of victory or failure. The clashes of family.

Deyavon swore as he set down the communicator. The message obvious to what had happened. This organization was still too nascent to have such a leak occurring. This was the fourth time he had attempted to reach the spies on Dromund Kaas. The ones placed for the shipbuilding. Blending in and going unnoticed was the best play. The Empire was notorious for disregarding the force blind and those captured as slaves. He looked up as the Echani came into the room. 

She learned quickly these last couple of months how to be a spy. She could never go undercover like himself or the others. Her sister was a recognized Sith Apprentice of one of the most powerful Sith Lords. The Empire would be on her in a heartbeat. Still it was his hope, and the hope of Nomen Karr, that Achira could help teach the next generation of spies. Could be a center of the terrorist network. "What happened?" She asked as her silver eyes took him in. She was also uncannily observant to body language. 

Master Symfiel told him that the Echani had perfected the skill of reading the body through their use of combat. It was something to get use to and expect. Most Echani could pick out lies and deception through body language alone. Made for a good spy by his estimation. "Some of the spies have been found out," he sighed as his hand went through his hair. "We need to tell Master Karr." He saw Achira blink in confusion before a flinch came forward. He was about to question it. 

"He just left to go meet with the Eagle," she answered him and he dropped his face into his hands. This could be bad. Every spy grappled with the fact they could eventually break in captivity. The Empire was especially ruthless in interrogation. He had read enough reports to know that they were effective in how they broke their enemies. "We should tell Ziokesh," she added and looked back. "Think they will find us?" He nodded but could not bring himself to say anymore. 

\--------- 

Fixer Thirteen slowly peeled apart to broken datapad to get towards its guts. Though destroyed every datapad could be hacked into. Imperial Intelligence truly wanted everything to be found or hidden depending on the circumstances. The death of Fixer Twenty and the finding of his body launched a whole investigation. It was a day after the corpse was found that the datapad was as well. 

Along with Darth Jadus's apprentice finding the culprits. She was not one for gossip or even spreading rumors. She did her job and she went home. She had credits, a husband, and a child. A simple life. That said she found the apprentice, Jaezira, a lot easier to deal with than Lord Zhorrid. Less...manic in her moods. She was mostly quiet and polite though her yellow eyes were unnerving. She pulled the memory chip from the guts with reflexes honed from fixing machines. She had been a droid builder first starting out then was invited to Imperial Intelligence. "There we are," she whispered and plugged it into the rebuilding program.

She smiled as the program decrypted the last thing the datapad had been doing before Twenty's death. A trace? She watched it and smiled as it showed the results. Twenty had been so close to cracking the case. She recorded the information and all but ran to Keeper's office. Not expecting to bust in on Lord Jadus, the Minister, and Keeper in a meeting. "Can I help you with something Fixer?" Keeper asked with narrowed eyes. 

She felt Lord Jadus stare at her and she felt pain register finally. As if thousands of insects stung into her skin all down her back and legs. She flinched and felt her breath catch in her lungs. It hurt to breath. To be in his presence. "I...cracked the datapad Keeper," she gasped out and held it out with shaking hands. Before Keeper could take it Lord Jadus did. She watched him with wide eyes but bowed her head. Her hands gripped together as she shook. She felt as if a vine cat was ripping into her flesh. 

"Well done, Fixer Thirteen," the monotone voice of the Sith Lord whispered. "You are dismissed." She bowed and looked at Keeper who jerked his head. She all but ran from the meeting as red touched her cheeks. How mortifying she broke into such a meeting. But...Lord Jadus was pleased. Hopefully that would avoid her punishment for breaking in.

\------------

Jaezira woke up and felt the dryness in her mouth. Her stomach growled but it just served to irritate her more. She sat up and was not surprised to see another doctor walking through the clinic. A human man who walked up to her as she sat up. "How are you feeling, my lord?" His Imperial accented voice asked. She rolled her shoulders and stretched. Testing her responses and how her head felt. 

"Water please," she whispered with a raspy tone and the man with short brown hair bowed his head. She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and let out a breath. A cool glass was set in her hand and she drank it quickly. It soothed all the way down. She closed her eyes and tested the force. As if she was attempting to test the water before diving in. Her head ached but not enough to distract or impede her. She looked up as her Master's aide and guardian came in. "He requested me?" She asked him before he opened his mouth.

"Report to the Dominator," the man said and she looked down at her grumbling stomach. She scowled and released a swear before tugging on her boots. No rest for the wicked it seemed. The doctor smiled at her and helped her put on her robe. She nodded and checked her equipment before moving to get on a shuttle. A mission so quickly after the last. That was good she supposed. 

As the shuttle finally landed she all but ran towards her master's icy presence on the bridge of his flagship. She was hungry but she pushed it back. She would eat on the way to whatever this mission would be. She bowed to her master who was looking out into the stars. "How was your rest, apprentice?" He asked and she felt herself think back. A blush came to her cheeks as the last thing she remembered was fainting into her master's arms. 

"I...pushed myself too far," she answered and cleared her throat. "My apologies. I wanted to see how far I could go." She got the vague sense that her master was wildly amused at the situation. If he was the type she would picture him chuckling to her mortification. She could not bring herself to look her master in the eyes, so to speak. 

"It was an intriguing spectacle to witness," he settled on finally as his amusement faded. Everything was calm and she could feel the thoughtfulness from her master. He was planning something. Calculating some event. She stood silent as the Navy bustled to complete some orders she had no knowledge of. "Come with me to my office," he ordered finally and she felt her stomach cramp in hunger. 

\------

She picked at her food quietly as they sat in his office. He was quiet as the dreadnought hummed underneath them. A hyperspace jump. She was happy just to fill her stomach with something. "I found evidence of a terrorist organization being built," her master said as his fingers drummed on the desk. She looked up from her food before swallowing her latest bite. A terrorist organization? She went back to her connection with the spy. Their emotions and thoughts.

"They were well trained," she answered mildly. "Prepared to kill themselves over capture. I gained an insight into one of them. Something about an Eagle." She watched her master as he slipped into silence again. A whirlwind of thoughts. Plans. She could read no further. "Are we going to take down this cell master?" She asked trying to feel out the play here. Her master's helmeted head looked up at her. 

"No," his voice whispered and she looked at him confused. The force was eerily silent. A chasm of darkness and fog sat around her. She watched him as he stood up before coming around the desk. "The Eagle terrorist cell will be allowed to flourish," he added and looked down at her. "It will grow. It will be a tool I use. Who are you loyal to my apprentice? Your master or the Empire?" She felt her breath freeze in her lungs as she cast her net outwards. The shield around her master allowed her searching. Ambition. Conquest. A thirst for Domination. What was he after? 

"My loyalty belongs only with you, master," she answered and it was the truth. The absolute truth. Once he had said she would be killed for a lack of loyalty. She felt her master's senses entwine with her own as the bond between them cracked. It wound itself around her throat and she shuddered. "What are your orders, my master?" She asked him and she felt him smile. 

"The Emperor has all but abandoned his Empire. I will make the Empire my own," he stated simply. "Politics and petty squabbles take over the council. Backstabbing and power plays will soon become common. Infighting and war will lead to our destruction - again." She nodded and watched her master's form as his arms went with his speech. She had witnessed it herself often enough. The petty nature of Sith Lords. Even those considered her master's equals. "We are on the way to Nar Shaddaa to find those in charge of the Eagle network," he added. "I want them alive. I have a feeling destiny will interfere again. Coincidence means nothing to those who command the force." 

Her hand touched the scar and she started to understand. Now she felt eager. It was time to settle the score.

\-------- 

Ziokesh Symfiel looked up at the durasteel platform above him as the force all but screamed. Though it was a steady trickle now he could feel it. The approaching darkness. The feel of destiny stepping in to control the future. A nexus of the force. A crossroads was forming and he released a breath. Deyavon ran in with Achira and by the unease in the force he knew the news before they did. "Imperial Dreadnought in orbit," Deyavon called and Achira's hands flexed in her unease. 

"You two need to escape," he said with a scowl. "Chandra is here." Achira looked at him with wide eyes. As well as a defiance he should have expected. She was Celama's daughter and her single minded desire to find her sister had never tempered. Even working as she had in training to become a spy. To be an agent in this nascent rebellion Karr had started to form. "Achira," he said and she shook her head. 

"No!" She hissed to him. Her love for her sister outweighed her desire to run. He could not blame her. He looked at Deyavon. The spy looked at him with a sigh before touching Achira's shoulder. She threw it off with an angry glare. He was reminded of her mother. Fiery and defiant. Knocking him on his ass in a fight. Their laughter. The smile and blush he gave as she kissed him. The desire he felt to abandon everything for her. The life he had created. The child that smiled so sweetly. The yellow eyed woman that remained. "I will stay here," she hissed. 

"We should leave Achira," Deyavon said and she shook her head in stubborn refusal. "Fine. I will go to find Karr. You two will probably die from this but..." The answer was simple. Deyavon was the one with the information on the Eagle Network. Out of necessity and a healthy amount of paranoia. "I am sorry, Achira," he said shaking his head. "We need to stop the Empire! That is more important." 

"I understand, Deyavon," Achira said with a smile. "Go. We will try to catch up if we survive. Do not get caught." The human nodded and he held a hand out for them. He was surprised when the white haired girl hugged him. Ziokesh sighed and kneeled down as he slipped into the force. "I'll destroy the computers," The Echani whispered and Deyavon left. He could feel the bond trickle to life. The anger and hatred making his heart ache. Achira wanted so badly to see Chandra but this...this was not her sister anymore. 

\-------- 

"The spy, Deyavon," she whispered as the shuttle went towards the planet. Only them in use to not draw the Hutt's attention. "He is trying to escape." She felt the force open between her and her father. The bond that was barely held together. It did not stop her from manipulating the bond to her benefit. A twist with her own special talent. "My father is here," she added thoughtfully. 

"The agent is mine," he ordered her and she felt vicious emotions that echoed out in the force. The crossroads of destiny that was leading to her own conclusions. "You will murder your father," he whispered and she froze as his cold gloves pulled her by her chin. She was forced to lean closer as she glanced into his masked face. She pictured his eyes the color of fire surrounded by inky blackness. "Then our true work will begin," he added. "Show no mercy. No hesitation and I will teach you Sith Sorcery." 

"As you command, Master," she whispered. Her jaw was freed and she shuddered as the ship went into orbit. As it stood that was a good offer. That was a good bribe. She steeled her spine and a vicious smile came from her. She tapped into the withering bond between them. She would sever it this time.

\------ 

Nar Shaddaa bustled with teeming life and debauchery. She could feel her father and her master. Her master tracked the spy while she followed the bond. Beyond the petty gangs. Beyond the veneer of glamour. Into the underbelly of Nar Shaddaa. The crushing city pressed down on this place hidden beyond most others. She lowered her hood as she stepped into the seeming headquarters of the terrorist organization. The headquarters that her father sat in. "Chandra," her father said before he stood from his meditative pose. 

The computers around them were dead. The information lost to her but her eyes were only on her father. "Father," she whispered as she dropped the robe to pull her lightsaber to her hand. "This time I will kill you." Ziokesh's green eyes were filled with pain as they met her own. She was distracted by her sister walking into the room. She dropped the datapads in her hands as silver eyes looked at her. 

"Chandra?" She asked. Part hope. Part surprise. A little bit of disappointment. Her yellow eyes looked at Achira blankly as her own head tilted. Why was her sister here? Her eyes went to Ziokesh. "Is that...?" She asked and tried to step closer. Ziokesh held up a hand and guided her back. 

"Stay back, Achira," he whispered and smiled at her. "I won't kill her but this fight will happen. If you get in the way she will kill you." At that Jaezira chuckled and ignited the blade before taking the stance of makashi. 

"Indeed I will," she said and kept her eyes on her father as a green blade extended. They stepped to the side in a dance of testing responses. "I will deal with your surprise visit after I kill him, little sister," she added as her eyes flicked to the horrified look on her sister's face. Ziokesh went to strike her and her blade caught his own. Unlike last time her conflicted feelings never showed themselves. She would sever this bond and go forward in helping her master become Emperor. She split the lock and sent a blast of force lightning toward her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short end but it sets the stage for the conclusion to act 2. Duel of the Fates plays in the background. 
> 
> Jadus reveals his ambition and Jaezira chooses her side. The conclusion may take four chapters or probably less. We shall see.


	21. The Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion rises but not the full one. A new shadow game begins to be set. But new pieces are required.

Deyavon was not force sensitive. He had never been. On Balmorra he had heard stories of those that were found to be for sensitive in the Empire's territory. Children and adults were equally taken from their families. Even infants found particularly strong in the force. He knew Nomen Karr and Ziokesh Symfiel could do weird things. The Jedi were better to deal with but he did not care for them either. Though they did help him. Still...as he ran through the streets of Nar Shaddaa in an attempt to get to the space port he could feel something hunting him. 

As if the prey knew he was being hunted. The rat by the loth cat as the saying went. It made him reckless. Enough to run into contested gang territory. Where even the hutts dared not send their men. "Scavvit," he hissed as he realized that this was where the Sith herded him too. He heard the footsteps behind him and grit his teeth. He turned and shot at the figure. To only see him disappear in a twirl of smoke. His heart rate increased tenfold as fear settled like a stone. 

\------ 

Achira watched the fight with wide eyes and steps that took her back from the dance of lights. The crackle of electricity fading. Ziokesh was cautious and calm in his movements. He never attempted to make openings in her sister's guard or grievously try to hurt her. That would be his downfall. Her sister had always been a good fighter. Her calmness had been a shining trait. This woman took every opportunity to kill her Father. To create openings. To hurt. 

Her sister now was filled with a ruthlessness that surprised her. A desire to cause pain. She still saw her sister use the martial art. A twist to her footing. A kick that fused seamlessly into her dancing fighting style. The movements of a crimson blade. No words were spoken. No begging. No threats spit out between clenched teeth. Just...the sound of lightsabers hitting each other. 

They parted with panting breaths and she wanted to run to her sister. To demand her to stop. To give it up. One look at the yellow eyed form of her sister froze her in her spot. Her sister was...different. She stood as something cold. Something other. No matter what she asked, begged, or demanded her sister was deaf to her. She saw her sister's eyes catch on a necklace around Ziokesh's neck before the lightsabers struck together again. 

\------ 

Deyavon grunted as his body flew into a hard durasteel wall. His head impacting stone and his ears ringed from the pain. Not enough for a concussion. A hand extended from the black robed man in a mask. The form of Darth Jadus. He may have been a fanatic in his belief of destroying the Empire but he was smart. He had to be to help build a spy network from the ground up. To pass S.I.S. training. To get to this point. 

The Sith Lord was targeting him. He wanted him. Which meant that his apprentice, Chandra, was finding Ziokesh. That Achira's sister was sent to deal with them. To find the relics and hopefully the destroyed computers. "I do not need the information," the monotone voice of the Sith broke the silence. "I only need you." He was dropped to the cold floor as the pressure around him made him feel pain. As if dropped into the vacuum of space. As if he was but vermin fighting against a predator. 

He narrowed his eyes and threw his dagger at the sith. He would not stop fighting. The Sith was broad and muscular but that lied about his speed. All too easily he dodged the knife but....he refused to be captured. The thin needle was poised to stab himself when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled. "None of that," the Sith chided him. "You and your network will be mine." His grunt ended in a scream as his arm was twisted more. 

\------ 

Jaezira deflected an attempt by her father to slice for her blade hand. An obvious move. Achira backed away with no intent to interfere. Good. She would hate to have to kill the girl. Her eyes went back to her father as they moved back and forth. A dance of flashing lights and she kicked at his stomach sending him back. 

Her left hand extended as he was knocked off balance. Purple bolts of energy went into his body. His scream of pain exciting her. She marveled at the lack of conflict now. The Dark Side filled her and her mission for her master was more important. She stepped closer to her father with a smile. His blade came for her again and she dodged. He was open and her blade pierced the opening. A feminine yell left from Ziokesh's back as the crimson blade pierced his heart. It split the fanged necklace in half as green eyes looked at her. "Chandra," her father called as a hand reached for her before she felt the force take him. 

His body fell and the bond between them severed. She tilted her head but no feelings afflicted her. No regret. No pain. No hesitation. Her eyes met her sister who looked at her father's body before looking at her. "Why are you here, little sister?" She asked as she stepped closer. Yellow eyes staring at her sister. To an outside observer they looked physically identical. 

"I wanted to find you," Achira said as she bit down on her shock. Even under her disgust and her fear Jaezira could feel the love. The love for an older sister. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something when she felt her master come closer. She turned to the entrance as her master approached. A man was thrown to the ground with a scream of pain. His arm broken as he fell to the ground. "Deyavon!" Achira called and went to run to him. 

Jaezira stood in front of her and blocked her approach. Darth Jadus looked at Achira and she saw her sister freeze as her eyes looked at the masked Sith. "How curious," he said and stepped closer to them. She backed up and Achira stood in front of her master. She could feel her sister's pain along with Deyavon. The fear was there too. A defiant edge that made her feel nostalgic. Achira froze to the spot as gloved fingers pulled her chin to show her face in the light. Her silver eyes looking towards her. Instinctively searching for her to be the defender. "You two almost look identical," her master observed. 

"Most Echani siblings look very similar to each other, master," she responded as her master dropped her sister's chin. "To almost be indistinguishable from each other." It also made body language such an important facet for communication. To read the minute details that separated one person from the other. Her master walked around the room. Inspecting the computers and the crate of stolen relics. Her father's corpse. 

"Very well done, apprentice," he said and he looked at her. "Tell me, child, are you a part of the Eagle network?" Achira turned to face her master and she sensed defiance. Hatred. Though her sister was not prepared for this. A wistful smile went on her face as she heard Achira cry out in pain. How curious she felt no urge to defend her sister. Though she did not desire her death. No. She still cared for her sister. Not enough to disobey her master but enough. The force pressed into her sister's mind. Her master forcing himself into her thoughts. A strange echo of their first meeting almost. 

"Y-Yes," Achira answered as she gripped her head. "Deyavon has been teaching me to help run it. To train..." Achira's will was impressive as she stopped herself. Jaezira could see blood slip from her sister's mouth. She had quie literally bitten her tongue to stop her master's forceful dive for the truth. She felt pride for her sister and her defiance. Her master slipped from Achira's mind and the force stilled. 

"The Jedi," he said finally. "The relics. Yes. This will be useful." His pacing and hands stilled before he pulled a communicator out. The slavishly loyal guardian appeared with a silent bow. "I have two prisoners to collect," her master ordered. "Silently. Secretly. Make no record of them and place them near my quarters in cells." The man answered in the affirmative and she could feel the force echo out. She was the only one spared from his whispered command. 

" _Sleep_!" 

\------ 

As her sister and the spy disappeared in the hold of the guardians she looked at her master. She could feel his eyes slicing into her like the force did. Testing her and the broken bond she now held. Pleased. Her master was pleased. She had completed her sacrifice without any hesitation or regret. Unlike Nissa. She waited for her master's command. "Now the next step will begin," her master whispered. "The information that will be taken from them. You want the girl's life?" Her master's tone turned searching.

"Yes, master," she settled on. "If you require her death so be it but...I feel she could be useful." Her master's stare turned all the more piercing. What he learned he did not comment on before he looked at the relics. She could feel the plans slipping in and out of his mind. The best way to accomplish his goal of being Emperor. Of forcing the Council to bow to his whims. She wondered exactly her status would be in his Empire? Or Zhorrid's for that matter? The thought of her as heir to Jadus sickened her. 

"For now I want both of them safe and healthy," he said as a black gloved finger ran over a tablet. "Until I get the information I want. For now...we will blame the relics stolen on the feet of the Jedi. We shall take your father's corpse and our own testimony to the Dark Council." She bowed to him and he put it another call. Captain Andralls answered with his own bow. "Send a contingent of troops to collect the relics and a body, Captain," he ordered. "And send someone to treat with the hutts about a breach in contract in neutrality for letting a criminal enterprise flourish." The vicious smile and answer from Andralls was clear enough.

She considered how the hutts would feel about this. They would bribe the Empire with resources in an attempt to placate them. The Jedi would do anything to avoid the war and the public disfavor of the Republic - again. Not enough to give up Karr but enough. Her master was extremely vicious about such a thing.

\------ 

Jaezira was happy to rest and meditate after the fight. After her master had reported the end of the relic hunt to Darth Marr. A council meeting had been called and she would report with her master. Politics. How terrible. Her connection to the dark side was stronger now. Better. She felt more sure of herself but less so than the preening arrogance of before. It was...different and all the more enjoyable. How long she rested for she did not know but her meditation was cut short. _Come to me._ Her eyes opened and she stood. 

Her sister and Deyavon rested in cells and soon they would be on the way to Dromund Kaas. To report their success to the council. She entered his office and bowed to him. He watched her and stood at her approach. "Tell me," he ordered. "How it felt to kill your father." She looked down from his masked stare as she considered what to say. 

"I felt...nothing," she said finally. "As if I cut off something unnecessary." She wondered her own muted response to it. She felt no regret but she felt no joy in it either. No exultation of sacrificing her bond. No pleasure in it. She wondered if she should have felt something for doing it? She considered asking him.

"Good," her master stated in firm approval. "Such bonds are meaningless and need to be removed. You will devote yourself fully to more important things." Power. Serving her master's interest. She could not find it in her to regret that choice. Her master desired to be Emperor and she would help him achieve such. "First," her master continued as his hands spread out. "We will report to the council. After that you may meet your sister. I want the information she has." 

"As you command, Master." 

\---------

Jaezira followed her master into the meeting of the Dark Council. Eleven chairs were occupied with one left empty. Her master's own chair. Darth Marr sat in the center of the room as the Councilor in charge of Internal Defense. The de-facto ruler of the Empire while the Emperor was away. She kept her head bowed but paid attention to everyone as her right hand gripped her left wrist. "All evidence gathered by myself and my apprentice," her master's voice called into the chamber. "Points to two Jedi Masters being the culprits. Hiring freelancers to steal the relics. The main spy, Deyavon, has escaped custody." 

"And who dealt the mortal blow to this Jedi Master?" An old woman asked leaning forward with a sinister smile. Darth Jadus held out a hand to her and sent a nudge through the force. 

"That would be me, Lord Hydra," she answered and felt the disbelief through most of the council. 

"And how did an apprentice kill a Jedi Master?" A man's voice growled out. Blue eyes glaring at her from pale skin. Lord Ravage. Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy. The other Councilors muttered amongst themselves in expectations of an answer. Her eyes went to Darth Jadus who nodded his approval. 

"The Jedi Master, Ziokesh Symfiel, was my father," she answered after taking a breath. Her voice steady through her own training and her master's icy presence. "He was more interested in capturing me than killing me," she continued. "A weakness I took advantage of." She answered no more than what was asked and the old woman, Darth Hydra, laughed. 

Darth Marr raised a hand for silence. "The last Jedi Master, Nomen Karr," his voice growled out. "Has escaped to Republic space. The Republic all but offering lengthy credits for such evidence as stealing our cultural artifacts. Lord Arctis." The old Sith bowed his head and stood. A formal bow directed to the two. An acceptance of Darth Jadus's help and completion of such a scheme. "If that is all?" Lord Marr asked and Darth Jadus held up his hand. 

"I would like to promote my apprentice to Lord of the Sith," Darth Jadus said and the council went silent. "Her loyalty has been proven with the sacrifice of her father." She felt the urge to sputter in shock but bit down the urge. Though her surprise was clearly advertised. The Council looked between themselves in some manner of communication. She shivered at the feel of eleven eyes sweeping through and over her. Testing her. 

"Very well," Darth Marr stated with a nod. "All in favor." All but two hands raised themselves but even that did not deter her. To her surprise Lord Arctis voted in approval. "You, Jaezira, are now Lord of the Sith. If you so choose you may transfer your services and take an apprentice." 

She bowed before the council and looked at her master. "My loyalty is to my Master," she said clearly. "I will stay in the Sphere of Intelligence. I have a spy to track down." She felt the bond between them settle comfortably around her. Pleased. Her master was very pleased. She was more excited to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what a happy ending! Except the act is not over yet! More twists will show up soon.


	22. The Emperor's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are now being set into motion.

Lord of the Sith. She was a Lord of the Sith now. In the eyes of the council she had succeeded. Or at least part way. She understood it to be that the other Dark Councilors would not go against a peer. Except for two. Two who had not cared about alliances with Jadus. She was still riding high on that relevation as she followed her master to their domain in Imperial Intelligence. Still it was a fun honor to have. The best part...her would be assassin was now on her level. 

She was proven to be a full fledged member of the Sith Order. Not a master but well enough. Her master would still be her teacher and superior. That would not change. All that truly changed was that she was accepted into the Sith Order completely. Any ties of loyalty she may have had were gone now. Just like her father. The office was silent as they stepped in and she looked up at him. Still riding the high. "Control yourself, my apprentice," her master ordered and she blushed. 

She focused on controlling herself as he commanded and looked away from him. She was still waiting on what the next step was going to be. Her thoughts turning to the spies aboard the Dominator. They had lied to the council and gotten away with it. "We have a job to do," her master said as he sat down. She stood in front of him and bowed her head. "Tomorrow you will report to the Dominator. We have a place to go to track this target." She bowed to her master.

\--------

Achira shivered in the cold of the ship. The bed and room was simple in design. Very simple but it was cold. So very cold. Her mouth was not filled with blood anymore but the feel of Darth Jadus was...terrible. Terrifying. She was so kriffing cold. Why did her sister serve him so readily? The feel of him in her head was enough to make her sick. She knew for a fact that her life was perhaps forfeited. 

What Darth Jadus wanted from the Eagle was unknown. She had been more focused on her sister and the dead Jedi. Deyavon's pain. She swore as she felt the ship start to hum. Where they were she did not know? For the first time in a long time she apologized to her mother. How stupid was she to try and track down her sister? She looked up as the door opened and expected the worse. Her sister's master.

\------ 

"I brought you some food," Jaezira said as she approached the sitting Echani. "Real food." A tray was held out to her sister who stared up at her blankly. Achira with shaking hands took the tray as the door closed behind her. She sat down in front of her sister with a slight smile. Casual and relaxed in a way. Very non-threatening. Yellow eyes watching her sister. Pain. Sadness. Fear. That was all she could feel from her sister. She was wary. "There is nothing in the food, Achira," she said with a sigh. "No drugs or poison. Just...regular food." 

"Chandra?" Achira asked and it sounded so lost. As if her sister could not understand why this was happening or what was happening. Love still connected Achira to her. Even if she had killed her father. An interesting tool to use. She did not want to kill Achira but...she would if she had too. Achira had learned from her and played with her. "Why are you doing this?" Achira asked as she started eating.

"In the Empire my name is Jaezira," she answered as her elbows rested on her knees. "It was to shadow me from Republic sight for a time. Now I just enjoy it." She watched her sister eat the food with a smile. "Remember when you asked what the force felt like?" She asked and her sister's silver eyes went to her. A shaky nod in answer. "This feels like fire. Passion. Power. It feels...amazing. I never want to let it go. This is my place, little sister." 

"But what about our family?" Achira asked. Naive to the very end. "Your friends? Are they not...worth it?" Achira wondered about how she felt for her. She could lie. She could bend the truth. Her sister would read it as easily as breathing. Her smile turned a little sad. 

"Did I ever tell you I had a lover in the S.I.S.," she said simply. "Her name was Nissa. She was a spy like me." Achira did not blink twice at her revelation of liking both genders nor did she expect her too. The Echani were more open about such a thing than some human cultures. Most of the time. Perhaps not when their heiress was a half-breed bastard. She snorted at the stab of anger. "I killed her," she said to Achira's confused look. "Broke her neck after torturing her for information. To falter or refuse my master leads to pain or death, Achira." 

"Then why serve him?!" Achira asked with wide eyes. "Why, sister? For the power?" Jaezira sighed and tilted her head. Her sister could not understand this but...still. She would not hurt her sister. 

"Yes," she answered and stood finally. "My loyalty is to my Master, little sister. My place is in the Empire. You knew when you began to track me down that I would not leave the Sith. Why did you join the Eagle?" Achira set the tray down and stood on shaky steps. Cautiously her sister approached her and she met her sister's eyes. 

"I did whatever I could to find you," she said. "To...talk to you. To know." Jaezira smiled at the hesitation. Her sister still desired to be by her side. Underneath the fear and wariness she could see it. Her desire to be with her sister. To help her. She had no loyalty to the Empire but...she could use this. She could make her sister hers. Already she had been trained to be a spy. How easily it would be to make Achira her spy. 

"Now you know, sister," she said and pushed back a strand of Achira's hair that was out of place. "My master will not hurt you. He has allowed me to keep you safe. But...I must go." Achira reached for her sleeve. Much like she had once done as a child when she was scared. She looked at the gesture and smiled at her sister. "I'll deliver your next meal," she added with a comforting tone. 

"Deyavon?" Achira asked and Jaezira shook her head. She felt the care she had for the spy. It almost made her sneer. "Please...Chandra?" Achira begged and she pulled her arm from her grip. 

"Deyavon belongs to my Master, Achira," she said coldly. "Focus on your own survival." Achira reached for her as she left the cell. The door shutting and she left without a backwards glance. The ship was getting prepared for a hyperspace jump. To where she had no clue. Away from Dromund Kaas. To the Council it was to track down the spy. To her master it was the next step in his ambition. 

\----- 

She joined her master in his office as he paced. She could feel the storm of thoughts and plans flitting through his mind. She stopped and waited for him. The Dark Guardians sat but did nothing else. Slavish loyalty all they had. Useful in its own way but unnerving. Her master turned. "We are on the way to Quesh," he stated. "The hutts bowed easily to my demands. An offer of chemicals is a powerful bribe." 

She watched him but said nothing as she felt his amusement. The plans and plots shaping. She almost felt bad for the state Deyavon would be in after her master personally ripped him apart. "What chemicals, master?" She asked as she tried to piece together his plans. She still was unsure on her own place in these said plans but...she would stay with him. 

"The IX-Serum," Darth Jadus said. "Is a chemical used in the Castellan Mind Restraint program. These chemicals will be applied to Deyavon." Jaezira paused as she tried to calculate that plan. Chemical brainwashing? How...ingenious. "Deyavon will be the sleeper agent I place back in the Eagle cell," he added but she could see the plan was incomplete. A sleeper agent was good but an infiltrator was needed. 

"How will you get the information, master?" She asked and he looked at her. She got the feeling that her mission will be a lot more complicated. 

"You look identical to your sister," he said. "Enough to fool them. You will take her place in the cell. You will be my eyes and ears in the Eagle network. When my plans come to fruition your place as my eyes will stay." Her head whirled with that. She understood now. Why he made her a Lord of the Sith. A long game of her infiltrating a cell. As a Sith Lord she could be gone for that long without raising suspicion. But...

"How will I take her place?" She asked and thought of the sign of her corruption. The yellow eyes were obvious. Contacts could fail. She latched on to his statement after her new orders. The Emperor's eyes. It made sense to her. She had her ability to connect and read emotion. To understand motives. She could find loyalty or disloyalty to her master. 

"Your first lesson in Sith Sorcery," her master answered. "Is to mask yourself. To hide the force. To hide your very self." Her head swirled with the idea but she could see the plan having merit. To shield herself and contain herself. To take her sister's place. 

"But how could I give the information to you, master?" She asked him and Darth Jadus tilted his head. Any communication would be monitored. Especially from a group that had spent time in Imperial custody. That was also a problem to work out. "The bond?" She asked instead. 

"It would fail if we were separated," her master said as his hands wrapped around his back. He paced and she watched him. She tapped into his own feelings but they were muted. Planning. Lots of planning. "A bond," he whispered. "Yes. A bond could be useful. There is a ritual. A ritual we will use to achieve this." 

"What is this...ritual?" She asked confused. Her master stopped in front of her. She was excited to learn more of Sith magic but she was steadily getting concerned with this. A bond. What did the bond have to do? 

"This ritual," her master explained. "Is the Kutualas Rysys. In the first stage it is illegal. To bind another Sith to you is a form of slavery. It does not stop the Emperor from doing such when he made his 'Children.' The second stage fell out of use thousands of years ago." She watched her master as she thought on the information given. The idea of a ritual. "This bond will connect our minds across the galaxy," her master stated blandly. "A bond of equals. Thoughts and emotions easily transferred." 

A bond of equals. Kutualas Rysys. Ritual bonding. She...almost choked on her tongue when the meaning became clear. In Ancient Sith. This...was an esoteric bond for marriage. A connection of equals when power plays and murder were not allowed. A bond between warring members to make peace. Her blank stare looked at her master as the meaning became clear. This...by the ancients she would be considered his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Short and sweet. Mainly just for some exposition. I was also tired. So here we are. The twisty conclusion lead up.
> 
> Also be taking some things from the sequel series just cause...mainly the lore on Force Dyads.


	23. Ziost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes travel to Ziost to do this ritual and meet someone surprising on the planet.

Celama Kshatriya stared at the reports across her desk listlessly. Her eldest was now a Sith Apprentice in the Empire. For the life of her she could not figure out if it was better or worse than thinking her dead. Achira had gone to track down her sister. She knew that but where she went after was lost on her. Achira had disappeared and she had no agents to send to try and find them. Then the newest report. Ziokesh was dead. 

That hurt more than she expected. The young man she remembered from twenty five years ago. The boyish smile as the war dragged on. Their child. She felt a tear slip down her face before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Ravius stared at her sadly and she buried her face in his chest. "Rav did I...fail them?" She asked and sighed as she felt his hand in her hair. She still loved Ziokesh but Ravius held her heart too. Still...she missed her Jedi. 

"Achira has always loved Chandra," he whispered to her. "We can only hope she comes back. You never failed them. You did the best you could, Celama." She was comforted by his words but not enough. She had failed Chandra. Not fighting enough for her. To keep her as her heiress. 

"My best was not good enough," she whispered. "The Republic can do nothing. The Jedi and Republic looking at fault for stolen Sith Relics. What was Ziokesh thinking?" Ravius pet her head comfortingly but she closed her eyes. Her eyes feeling moist. 

\-------- 

Darth Jadus stared down at the man as he writhed on the table he was strapped to. His screams loud as he convulsed to the best of his ability. He cut off the force lightning as the man heaved breaths into his lungs. "Where else are the bases, Deyavon?" He asked and the man looked at him with blurry eyes. His will was strong but enough sleep deprivation and force lightning would break him. 

Soon enough the IX Serum would be finished and the mind control would be applied. First he needed all the information the man had before he applied what was required. His plans were coming together nicely. Even now his apprentice was studying how best to mask herself. To appear force blind. The ritual would be the final thing needed to bind them together. "Never," the man muttered and he tilted his head. His eyes looking down at the man. 

"Foolish," he muttered before the crackling of bolts went for the man. Winding and destroying his will. Sapping his strength. He never made it strong enough to truly damage him. He needed him in top form for the Castellan Mind Restraint program. "You will break to me," he stated as he cut the bolts of energy. He would get the location of the cells and their purposes. He would twist them to his command. 

Deyavon cried out as he pressed on his mind and thoughts. He felt a smile break out. 

\----------- 

Jaezira kneeled after studying the texts given to her. How best to mask herself. How to stop her reaching for the force. She almost found it impossible. Subconsciously she sought out the emotional state of those around her. Her master was busy with breaking Deyavon and gaining his secrets. Achira had quickly become use to her visits. For three days she had sat with her sister. Achira eventually stopped asking or searching for her to feel regret. She did not. 

She felt her master's entrance into his office with the telltale feeling of pain. She kept herself focused on her task but even then she still reached out for her master. Helped by their training bond. She felt a stab of annoyance as her natural talents led to her struggling with her first foray into Sith magic. "Calm yourself, apprentice," he said as he walked around her. "Frustration is counter productive." She breathed in through her nose before swallowing it. Letting herself attempt to calm herself. 

She stood and stretched as she watched him. "I cannot stop myself from searching for emotions, master," she said and she watched him as he paced slightly. Finally he stopped in front of her and held out a hand. His demand without words was clear but such a personal touch still felt weird. She tried not to think of the fact that he would bind them together in a "wedding bond". Made her nervous at the...reasonings. 

"I shall show you," his voice broke her introspection. With a sigh she set her hand in his. Physical touch as they both slipped into the currents. His power wrapping around her own. The force swelled and suddenly it changed. The massive aura of her master shortened. The pain faded as it started to be slipped and contained. To the point were even their bond fell silent as the force went silent. To her searching touches there was nothing. Her master's mind was cold and open. Plots and cunning. Cruelty. But nothing protected. His presence was obfuscated into a veneer of normalcy. 

As if a predator pretended to be prey. A masquerade. She poked and prodded at the mask but it was flawless. Her master could contain himself but he refused too. His power was...amazing. She would never be his equal but she still had much to learn even as a Lord. His aura came back to full strength and she shivered as pain went down her spine like an icy needle. "I believe...I understand," she said quietly. Her hand still rested on his and she focused as he said. 

A shield. A mask. She pulled her senses inward much like she felt her master attempt. To cut off her reliance on the force. To be hidden and blind. She got close to it but a part of her struggled to cut off such a valuable tool. Her own understanding. She shivered but fell short of fully masking herself. "An admirable attempt," her master broke the silence and she opened her eyes. "Keep practicing." 

"Yes, master," she said with a bow. "For this ritual. What will we need to do?" Darth Jadus tilted his head but his motives were unknown. She tried hard not to think about the fact that this would bind them in such a way. To Ancient Sith she would be his wife. She still could not make peace with that fact. Her master made no mention of it or care for the more esoteric reasons of the ritual. She thought so either way. 

"We will go to Ziost," he said finally. "There we will find a place to do the ritual. A sharing of blood is mainly required. Along with an altar of fire." Ziost. She had never been to that planet. It was more a...vacation planet to the Sith. Ancient and filled with many of the richer citizens. It became a center of trade. She nodded and blew out a breath. She had no idea if she was ready for this strange ritual by any stretch of the imagination. "We will be on the way there," he added. They needed to learn to use the bond after all. 

\-------- 

Nomen Karr stared down at the grave of the Jedi under him. Tython was not a bad place to be buried. Here he was stuck on Tython after the attack on Ziokesh. Deyavon and Achira were captured and perhaps dead. He sent the command to the Eagle to take control of the terrorist organization. Hopefully they would learn to attack the Empire more effectively than the Republic. The Jedi had all but arrested him to Tython with the fear of expulsion. 

Grand Master Satele Shan had given him the Ultimatum and who was he to refuse. He accepted their ultimatum and the blame of stealing the relics. No need to let them think or understand what he had truly done. The Empire would be defeated and that was all that mattered. The Sith defeated and killed. He tightened his fist as anger made itself known. "Still here?" A male voice asked with a sad sigh. 

"He did not deserve to die," he hissed and he would kill the girl who was the cause. One day. Chandra Kshatriya. His own daughter. He never revealed that tidbit to the Jedi. He had no reason to. "What is it?" He asked the Miraluka next to him. His eyes covered with a nicely folded red and grey band. 

"We found a girl on Alderaan," he said. "Old to be taken by the Jedi but she's...she has a talent that might be useful. Maybe it is time to take your own padawan." Nomen Karr released a sigh and touched the force. This girl on Alderaan at least sounded worth a look. "Her name is Jaesa Wilsaam," the Miraluka added. "She can discern someone's nature. It is amazing." His thoughts turned to the Sith, Chandra. Perhaps this girl would be more useful than he thought. 

"It is worth a look." 

\-------

Jaezira looked around the planet with curious and interested eyes as they landed. It was arid and warm in the city. The dark side circled around the planet and marked it. Everything was ancient but beautiful in a way. She followed her master as they went through the market before going to the more private districts. She wondered their destination but had no desire to speak about it. They stopped in front of a massive house. They were meeting someone? The door opened to an older woman. 

She looked to be in her sixties or seventies. Long white hair and the most surprising was the red wrap around her eyes. It was covered in sith markings. It was the feel of her aura sweeping over them that brought her up short. Much like her master. "Lord Strakh," her master said in greeting. 

"Is that the way you greet your master, boy?" She asked with a wicked smile before Jaezira felt the Miraluka focus on herself. This...was her Master's Sith Master? "I taught you better than that," Lord Strakh said before stepping up to her. "A new apprentice I heard about that. Better than that child of yours. No respect in that one." She bowed to the woman whose aura was almost as cold as her master. 

"Jaezira, Lord Strakh," she answered and the old woman laughed. A sharp nail pointed at her before she gripped her chin. She did nothing as she read the woman. Wicked sense of humor and a power that was surprising. More surprising was the fact she was a Miraluka. A Miraluka in the Empire. The woman seemed to be amused by her trying to read her emotions before letting her go.

"Well come in," she said with a rough laugh. Her body moved with a confidence that never hitched from her age. She followed her master as she tried not to think of the fact she was meeting his master. "My granddaughter will start in the academy soon enough," the old woman said before leading them to a nice room. "I was hoping you would take the girl as your apprentice but you...are after something more fun are you not?" 

"Yes, master," Darth Jadus said and Jaezira kept herself quiet. This was not at all what she expected of her night when she joined her master. Ziost was beautiful but her master's plan needed to move forward. She was curious if Lord Strakh was going to be let in on her master's conspiracy. "I wish to perform Kutualas Rysys with her," he added as emotionless as normal. 

"The second stage I hope," the old woman said with a smirk. "You know the first stage is illegal though it does not stop Vitiate from putting his fingers everywhere. Bah! Such a child." Vitiate? Her master mentioned the Emperor did the first stage even with illegal nature of it. His name was Vitiate? She felt her head spin but kept watching. How did this woman train her master? "Oh you never talk of me," Strakh said with a wicked chuckle. "You were my favorite apprentice. The only one worth a damn to take over Intelligence. I was the old Dark Councilor of Intelligence before retiring. I appreciate my damn vacation. Let the children fight." She felt almost...mullish despondency from her Master. 

She felt a snort leave her before her hands covered it. She felt the two sith stare at her before she covered her chuckles. Darth Jadus glared at her and she felt his annoyance crackle but Darth Strakh joined her in her mirth. "My apologies, Master," she stated and looked away as she felt his eyes through his mask. She could feel the narrow eyed glare. 

"Whatever you are planning, my boy," Strakh asked with a secretive smile that was absolutely wicked. She knew more than she stated. "Going to show up that old fool Vitiate I hope. Very well. I will help with the ritual." Silence descended and Jaezira felt sharp amusement from Darth Strakh. Her sight less eyes looking at her. The prickle of her force sight wrapping around her. "As you all but marry your apprentice," Strakh teased with a toothy predatory smile of a Tuk'ata. "How naughty you are." 

Darth Jadus said nothing but her control was not that good as she sputtered. Her cheeks heating at the insinuation. "I am not attempting to make a Dyad, Master," he stated with no emotional response. Her teasing and wicked humor not influencing him in the slightest. 

"Never accused you of doing so," Strakh said with a snort. "It would not work anyways. It needs a blending of light and dark to work. Why the Sith never succeeded the fools." She looked at her master and his own master. She felt her head spin with all this information given to her. "So let's get you two married!" Strakh said with a cackle. Her master actually released a sigh. She was stuck between her brain short circuiting and a blush. 

\---------

She followed the two throughout this house. Servants avoided them and a child of twelve approached wrapped in black robes. "Grandmother," the child whispered with a bow and Jaezira could see a black blindfold around her eyes. Her own force sight going around them. Her sight landed on them and Darth Strakh smiled. 

"Go on, Malaxia," she said with a pat to the girl's head. "You have training to do." The child bowed and quickly walked off. A crooked smile sent her way as they finally went down towards the basement. Married. All but married. Bah her head hurt from questioning the uh...reasonings for this. A bond was useful to communicate. To be her master's spy but this? "You have to remove your helmet, boy," Strakh said as they approached an altar. 

With a wave of the woman's hand blue flames sparked to life in the pedestal. Her master sighed and she could hear the pressure release before the mask opened. Eyes the color of fire surrounded by blackness. Pale flesh and sharp cheekbones. She could see some of Zhorrid's features in him. A sharp jawline. Aristocratic features. His removed his gloves next to show the same pallid skin with long fingers and sharp nails. She followed Darth Jadus's command before the Miraluka stepped forward with a black bladed knife. "In the first stage blood from the one being bound is all that is required," Darth Strakh lectured. "This ritual would bind them, body and soul, to the owner of the bond." 

She nodded her understanding and removed her own over robe at the woman's urging. Her eyes looking at the revealed face of her master. Just as emotionless she expected though his eyes looked down at her. "This will bind you two together," she continued and held up the knife. "Your training bond will be replaced by this. You can send thoughts through any shield and read emotion anywhere. First, Jadus you will cut your hand and drain the blood into the goblet. Followed by you child." Her master quickly cut his palm without reaction. His blood dripped into the ancient cup held by Strakh. 

Jaezira grabbed the knife and repeated the move. Her own blood joining with her master's blood. The dark side swelled and surrounded them as the blue fire roared next to them. "Clasp your bloody hands together," Strakh ordered and they did. A current of electricity went up her arm as she watched him. The fire hissed as the shared blood from the knife dropped into the fire. A litany of Ancient Sith surrounded them as the cacophony of dark side power rose. The blue fire turning green before shifting to pure onyx. The goblet was pressed against her master's lips which he drank. Finally it was held to her. The blood was thick and almost disgusting but she swallowed. 

The fire exploded into bright light as the ritual peaked then faded. Her eyes slipped shut as she felt something odd. Cold and calculating. Icy pain and as her eyes opened she realized their hands were still held towards each other. It felt good. The feel of it. The sensation of them touching. She pulled back with wide eyes and her master allowed it. A cloth was bound around the cut on her palm. "I love a happy wedding," Strakh said with a cackle. "So how does it feel? All fresh and wonderful I bet. Should I leave you all alone to...consumate?" 

She felt herself sputter again as her cheeks blushed. Her master's eyebrow twitched in some form of irritation before his eyes met her own. _Irritating old woman._ That was not her thought and she looked at him surprised. His lip twitched in his own surprise as he wrapped a cloth around his cut hand. "A room would be nice," her master said and she watched him in surprise. Watching him actually talk was surprising. She blinked at the feeling of...attraction? Care? For him. This may have been a mistake. Darth Strakh cackled in the background and Jaezira shivered as she tightened the cloth around her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darth Strakh is an oc of a friend of mine I used to fit into the story. Just picture Olenna Tyrell from Game of Thrones as an old Sith Lord. 
> 
> Malaxia is her oc as well. Also there's the ritual that I made up all on my own. But there we go.


	24. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotional fallout of the bond exacts its toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall apologize in advance that my muse went here. Enjoy guys!

Jaezira followed her master as the connection between them strengthened. It was deepening in a way that made her head spin. Odd thoughts coming from him as the bond tried to settle. She knew he received thoughts from her as well. That was mortifying. Darth Strakh led them to a room. She knew right away that the old Sith was pulling a joke on them. One bed sat in the room. "You kids have fun!" Strakh called with another cackle. "Dinner is in five hours do not be late." The door shut leaving them in the room.

Her skin pricked from the explosion of dark side energy and the bond. The feel of it was...over stimulating. His eyes stared at her with an odd look as he set his mask down on a desk. His gloves laid next to it before he turned to face her. The silence thick with some kind of tension. Enough that when he stepped towards her she backed up. The feel of him close was too overwhelming for her. She saw his eyes narrow before his hand wrapped around the side of her face. "Master?" She whispered. 

She saw him tense and his lips twitched into an almost smile. His thumb curled around her chin and angled her face to look up at him. Skin to skin contact sent a shiver through her. Pleasure. The bond connected them in such a way that made her mindless. Her eyes slipped half way shut at the feel of it. His emotions were a conflicted mass as well but the tendrils searched for her. She could feel spectral hands running down her shoulders. Down her chest. Her mouth opened to say something and icy lips caressed over her own. A groan leaving her as the kiss deepened. 

His hand turned firm holding her head still as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She was kissing her master. She was kriffing liking it. The pain of his aura fused with the pleasure of this. The bond between them overwhelming them both. Her right hand went to rest on his chest when his other hand struck. Her arm was pinned by her head as they parted. His eyes glaring down at her as his hand kept her own against the wall. Now all she could feel was lust. Desire. She saw him lick his lips as he stepped closer. "Such strong sensations," he whispered. "You are mine, Jaezira. All of you." 

She bit her lower lip at the rush of arousal such a statement brought to her. It was the closest to care a Sith Lord could make. It also made her shiver. Should she be trying to stop where this was going? The rush of the new bond seemed impossible to control. She hissed as she felt his finger run over the cut on her hand under the bandage. "Y-Yes, master," she whispered as she licked her lips. "Yours." She never expected to hear a growl from her master. But the next kiss more than made up for it. 

_Submit._ That was his thought and she groaned into the kiss before relaxing into it. She could feel spectral hands continue to caress as his real hands held her still. She was panting as he left her mouth but did not struggle as his hand angled her head back. Or as sharp teeth bit into her throat hard enough to draw blood. A whine left her as desire overwhelmed her. Her body jerked into his as his nail pressed into the cut on her hand making it bleed again. 

\------ 

Jaezira awoke to the stinging feeling of pain as a black sheet covered her. The pain was invasive but it felt so very good. Her hands going to the bruise on her throat close to her collarbone. She looked up and saw her master stand in the center of the room. Only in black trousers she could see his hair wild with strands in his face. She had noticed hours before that streaks of gray went through the black. She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. Different places of her body were bruised and her body felt exhausted. "It is time to eat," he stated simply. "Get dressed." 

"Yes, master," she answered and felt a flash of...something from Jadus through the bond. Possessiveness. Pleasure. _Mine. All mine._ She shivered at hearing that but stood on shaky legs before finding her own clothes. Finger shaped bruises wrapped around her hips, down her legs, and around her wrists. Her master moved more into a simple black robe and kept his mask off. She followed him through the house until they came into the dinning room. Strakh sat with a glass of red wine and her smile at them was positively wicked. She bowed to Lord Strakh before they sat down. 

"Did you kids have fun?" the old woman asked after setting down her cup. Jaezira looked away from the old woman's sightless gaze as she picked up her own glass. She most definitely did. Even if it was technically so very wrong. Well so was performing a ritual that technically bound them as husband and wife. Darth Jadus glared at his master but she only laughed. "I told you before you need to loosen up, boy," she added and pointed a sharp finger at him. "As the bond settles you two should get more control." 

"How long will that take, Lord Strakh?" She found herself asking. Not that her feelings towards this situation was disgust. Far from it. The bond between them felt nice. It felt very nice. A connection of equals. Though he was still her master and she planned to help him become Emperor. Darth Strakh laughed but did not answer until after the servants dropped off plates of food. Her stomach growled. 

"It should take a couple days," Strakh said as they all started to eat. She watched her master eat out of the corner of her eye. His emotions were calm and collected but she could feel such an overwhelming amount of possessiveness from him in regards to her. Her mouth almost went dry from the feeling as she focused on her food. "For now just enjoy it," she added with a laugh. "So...tell me what do you want my boy?" 

"The Empire," he stated it so simply and casually. "To make sure the Sith do not lose to the Jedi again. The fools on the Dark Council are devolving to petty displays and disputes." Darth Strakh rubbed her chin with a secretive smile. Her senses wrapping around all of them. Jaezira kept silent as she watched the two. Her body still stung with the feeling of physical pain. Her master's aura did not hurt her as much now as the bond settled around them. But he was in no way gentle or loving the hours prior.

"The Emperor is such a spoiled tart," Strakh said with a scoff while she choked on her drink. She never expected to ever hear that in her life. A snort of laughter leaving in her shock. "Very well," Strakh said as her finger tapped on her chin. A deep smirk on her face. Plotting. Now she saw where Jadus got his abilities. She was a scary old woman, even in retirement. "I shall help you two," she added with another laugh. 

"Thank you, Master," Jadus said and silence descended in the face of some food. Now full she felt the desire for sleep. How long would they stay here was anyone's guess. Perhaps until the bond settled completely. She met her master's eyes as he stared at her. His eyes were so cold but she looked down at the emotions she could pick up. She got the feeling her body would take awhile to recuperate.

\------- 

She woke up alone in the early hours of the morning. Her body now holding more bruises from their previous activity. She sat up and kept the blanket pulled to her chest. Her body was sore but she could not find it in her to refuse him anything. She would not call their emotions anything as basic as love. The bond assured a tie of loyalty that was unquestionable. Even the feel of her being separated from him made her itch to find him. She had never expected to end up in this situation. 

With a sigh she decided to get ready and perhaps explore the house they had now been invited too. Though she itched to find her master and stay by his side she would resist it. She needed to get her own thoughts together. "My lord," a servant said as she walked the hallway. "Lord Strakh asks you to join her for breakfast." She nodded and followed the servant through the hallways to a simple sitting room. 

The old Miraluka smiled at her and motioned to the spot next to her. "Sit, please," she said with a chuckle. "I am sure you have questions." Jaezira bowed and sat in the spot offered though her body protested the movement. A slight hiss leaving her at the feel. "Always so cold," Strakh said with a click of her tongue. "But underneath that burns a fire like most Sith. The desire to control and dominate. He is a little rough with you." 

"It is...alright, Lord Strakh," she said and bit back her blush. She was convinced that the woman could see it and wasn't that even more mortifying. Truly she did not mind it. The roughness he treated her with set her lust alight like no other. Not at all like her other lovers. Though she wondered how much that was her or the bond? "It is...a strange feeling," she added under her breath. "To be bound so tightly to him." 

"Oh he told me his plan," Strakh said with a snort. "To send you to be his spy. Even once your job is complete the bond will remain. Should mention it can never be severed." She figured as such and she ate some food. Silence went between them as Strakh laughed. "Should he succeed you will be first among his servants," she said and patted her hand. "Your loyalty is all but guaranteed. He would have no plans to throw you away either. You two are bound together until Chaos takes you both. Romantic isn't it?" Her smile was wicked. 

"At least it will never be boring," she whispered sarcastically and the old woman threw her head back with a laugh. 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," she said with a snort. "You are a quiet little thing but sharp. He also tells me you have trouble shielding yourself." At that she nodded. For it was true. She was considering attempting the shield again as her body rested. Where her master was she did not know but the bond tugged. Would it always be so demanding? "It will settle in a day or two," Strakh answered her with a smirk. "It's new and fresh. Binding you two together. You see why it was useful to combine two warring tribes yes? Even hated enemies would end up caring for each other." 

"How is the best way to shield myself?" She asked instead of anything else she wanted too. She would not consider it 'care' between them but she could never see herself being disloyal to him by any stretch. 

"I need the force to see," Strakh said with a gentle smile. "You hold on to that sight of yours ridiculously tight. Similar enough for me to teach you." Jaezira smiled and focused on the training she would offer. By the end she never got any closer to succeeding but she felt it was closer. The bond and her own sight would not let her focus enough to hide. 

\-------- 

Darth Jadus stared down at the man as he was finally breaking to him. Enjoyable. It was the space he needed before going back to his apprentice. Though the term now fell flat. She was more than that now. The emotional connection annoyed him but even it had its uses. Jaezira was his. All of her was bound completely to him. Her thoughts and emotions clear to him. Having her alone in that room with the bond he could not control himself. 

Her lust feeding his own. No small amount attributed to him knowing of her activities. Her proclivities on Dromund Kaas. Jealousy was a strange emotion to feel but she cried so beautifully. The feel of her pain and pleasure pleasing him. Already the bond tugged ruthlessly to go back to her. To take her. He tightened his fist and sent another round of force lightning into the man. His cries distracting him. He needed control. His master would already be teaching her bad habits. "P-Please no more," the human cried and he smiled. 

"Tell me about the Eagle."

\------

Jaezira meditated in the room though she could feel it when her master finally came to the mansion. To the room. His aura now no longer hurt her skin. That surprised her but she could feel his power. The pressure of it and the weight against her body. She heard the mask release as she was happy to be with him. Such eagerness made her sneer internally. She had never been this needy before and she hated it. She opened her eyes as her meditation failed. She moved to stand and felt his force signature push her back down. "We will learn control," he ordered as he turned around. 

She looked up at him as she sat on the floor. He moved to strip into something more breathable to which she looked away. She was fighting back the urge and hunger her body had for him. To revel in the physical touch. The possessive need to posses was scratching like a beast in her chest. No. That was her master's thoughts. He wanted to... "Kriff," she muttered bowing her head to push away the bond. Her master sneered as he kneeled in front of her. 

Her body itched with pleasure and she wanted to touch him. To taste him again. She heard him growl and she fell back as pressure pushed her down to her back. He glared down at her as his hand wrapped around her throat. "It seems my master is correct," he hissed as his nose rubbed against her own. "It will take a couple days until we can control ourselves." She stared up at him dazed but in no urge to struggle. His hand moved down from her neck to pull on her robe. She could feel lust, annoyance, and cruelty from him. She was already prepared for the bruises that would decorate her skin more. 

"Please, Master," she begged and felt teeth bite into her lower lip. Her lip splitting to show blood which he licked up slowly.

"Be silent," his voice hissed. 

\------- 

On the third day after this ritual the bond finally started to settle. Jaezira was starting to wonder how many more bruises she would have by the end of it. She almost expected a trip in bacta would be needed but the sensations stopped overwhelming them. They now no longer felt the urge to mate like animals anymore. Or at least that was what she experienced. She enjoyed the feelings as if she was starved for it but her master was correct they had a job to do. She needed to learn to shadow herself and they had to learn control over their new bond. 

Which they had now started to learn control. The bond was there but it now did not dominate all of their attention. If needed they could ignore it or at least push it to the side. "Master," she asked him as they finished this latest round of meditation. "What is a Dyad?" Darth Jadus looked at her with a tilted head. His face still blank of emotion but she was use to the little tics his face gave off now. 

"A dyad is a powerful force bond between two people," her master answered. "Where they are considered one in the force. A balance. Their power together is unparalleled. Many Sith attempt to forge the bond but fail utterly. The conditions require a perfect blend of dark and light. The right people as well." She nodded in understanding. It was impossible for them to be a Dyad but their bond was the closest the Sith could get to it. The emotional connection would bring scorn from most Sith for such a thing. She could understand why it fell out of use now. 

"I will master the shield in short order, master," she answered and felt his response. _Good._ It was getting easier to send their thoughts to each other. At least to the point they could control it. She wondered, briefly, what their relationship would now be as the bond settled down. Something to think of later. She was still his servant and would remain such. Soon she would be ready for her infiltration to the Eagle. Though her chest ached at the thought of leaving her master's side. 

She looked down. At least her life was not boring anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 chapters. 70k+ words just to end up at this point where it's a damn dark romance. 
> 
> I feel I should apologize for this. I also want to write more. The end of Act 2. Now! My announcement! 
> 
> I will take a brief hiatus from this fanfic to write one about Darth Nox and the events of the game. Do not worry I am not leaving this one forever. I will write act 3 soon! But please look forward to the story of Darth Nox with my own twist.


End file.
